The Family Business
by General Maraxus
Summary: With the fall of the old Overlord once again a new one rises to power. But this time a trio of siblings are running the show. Takes place after Overlord 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello whoever you are. I am back and still kicking, though rather feebly. I have so many stories that need finishing I really shouldn't be starting a new one. But hey I'm in charge of me and I won the argument against myself to do this so take a hike mate. Now that I am out of the way I can start this project. I hope you enjoy, for the record I do not own any of the rights to Overlord or any of the characters. I only claim my OCs. Enjoy.**

Evil always finds a way

**(NETHERWORLD/ GNARL'S POV)**

I gave a deep sigh.

"The most boring part, finding a new Overlord" I cast a glance at the empty throne.

The latest one had perished at the hands of a wizard almost three months ago. The Overlord had been at sea doing a bit of piracy when a ship from a distant land had come across him. A wizard stationed on that ship had damaged the Master's boat. He had drowned in his heavy armour.

His Mistresses, Kelda, Fay and Juno, ah Juno, had all left. Kelda had been devastated at the loss of her beloved 'Witch-Boy' as she called him. Fay, who had part of the Overlord's magic inside her, had died slightly. Perhaps the connection with his magic had weakened her when he was destroyed. Juno, well, without anyone to provide for her and to bring her expensive gifts she decided to leave.

I was most upset that Juno left but those three females were quickly out of mind as a more important matter arose. The matter of finding a Master to take the former's place.

A Brown hurried over excitedly.

"Have found new Master" he exclaimed.

Then again maybe it wouldn't take so long.

**(EMPIRE CITY)**

"Stand strong men" a Centurion encouraged his soldiers, "Our Emperor may be dead but the Empire stands strong."

The soldiers lined up in their formation and waited. Soon enough the wizard appeared at the gates to Empire City. With the fall of the Overlord the soldiers had begun re-organising to defend the city from any more magic-users.

"In the name of the Empire lay down your weapons and surrender" the Centurion called.

The wizard raised a wooden staff and fired a purple beam at the formation. It knocked them back but didn't knock them over.

"All right men, forward!" the Centurion ordered.

The formation started marching forward, keeping their shields raised and bracing themselves for another attack.

The wizard fired another beam of energy, this time it was red and it hit the Centurion. He burst into flames and screamed as the flesh burned off his face. Before he even started rolling on the ground he was dead.

The soldiers stopped marching and looked at the wizard fearfully.

"Worthless humans" the wizard scoffed as he raised his staff again.

The attack never came as a young man jumped between the soldiers and the wizard. He flung out his hand and bolts of lightning surged at the wizard. As the wizard blocked with his staff an arrow pierced his left arm. The soldiers turned to see a young woman standing on a nearby roof with a bow in her hands and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"You'll pay for that" the wizard lifted his staff with his right arm at the woman.

Out of nowhere another woman sprang at the wizard. Two daggers flashed in the sunlight and she rammed them into the wizards back. Pulling them out she jumped back as the man blasted the wizard with lighting.

The wizard collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. The man indicated to the archer and she somersaulted off the roof and landed neatly on her feet.

"I'll finish this" the young man stepped forward and grabbed the wizard by the throat. He lifted him to a kneeling position and strangled him to death.

The soldiers watching started edging away.

"Oh the Master!"

About a dozen small brown creatures ran from behind the soldiers and stood before the three warriors.

"Minions?" the male glanced at the two women, "Do they mean you Cynthia?" he asked the archer.

"Nope" she turned to the woman wielding the daggers, "Sierra?"

"I'm not magical either" Sierra shrugged, "Must mean you Malek."

Malek turned to the Browns, "Um, you want me to go with you?"

They nodded.

"Can I bring these two?" he indicated the women.

More nodding.

"Let's go then" looking rather confused the trio followed the Minions to a large black claw gate.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Greetings" Gnarl bowed to the three strangers, "I am Gnarl, Minion Master and devoted servant of Darkness."

The three were similar yet different. The man was rather tall with short brown hair and pale skin. His eyes were a glowing yellow, rather like an Overlord's...

The archer Cynthia had long red hair and tanned skin. She had green eyes but with a hint of yellow in them.

The assassin Sierra had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her green eyes darted around the cavernous room and her hands stayed close to the large daggers on her belt.

"Yeah" Sierra raised an eyebrow at him, "And what are you exactly? A walnut with ears?"

Gnarl refrained from rolling his eyes, "Heard that before," he muttered, "No dear lady, I am the advisor to the Overlord, for the moment that position is empty since we do not have an Overlord to follow."

"So what do you need us for?" Cynthia frowned, "You want us to find you a new Overlord?"

Gnarl turned to Malek who had so far remained silent, "He is our next Overlord."

The girls turned to look at him, "Why him?"

"Usually the Overlord is male, plus he must be gifted with magic and have a sense of evil within him. This chap fits all three."

Both girls glanced at each other then back at the male.

"I didn't really want to wear that helmet anyway" Cynthia held her hands up admittedly.

"And I have no intention of being required to make decisions." Sierra shrugged, "So you're the Overlord then. Would you like us to bow?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut it Sierra" Malek grinned, "Well, this is going to be interesting."

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

"Okay, how do I look?"

Sierra and Cynthia watched Malek arrive from the armoury. He was sporting the traditional three-pronged helmet which hid his face, except for his glowing yellow eyes. His arcanium armour, which covered him entirely, was a deep grey almost black. The gauntlet on his left arm glowed brightly, illuminated by the gem set in it. He was holding a sword firmly in his right hand and energy crackled along it.

Gnarl seemed rather disturbed by the outfit choice.

"Problems Gnarl?" Malek marched carefully around the throne room, trying to get used to the heavy armour.

"You look extremely similar to Lord Vesspirion." The advisor answered, "He was your predecessor's father. He vanished after a visit to the Infernal Abyss and never returned. I was rather fond of him."

"Oh," Malek looked down, "Should I change?"

"No, no" Gnarl waved a hand, "It'll help keep the memory of him alive."

"So what's our first order of business?" Malek sat down on the throne.

"Perhaps your Mistresses should go to the Private Quarters while we talk Master." Gnarl indicated Sierra and Cynthia.

"What!" Malek, Sierra and Cynthia shouted.

"Am I missing something?" Gnarl blinked.

"They are not my Mistresses!" Malek sounded disturbed, "They are my sisters!"

"Oh" Gnarl blinked again, "Ah, I see."

Sierra ran up the steps leading to the throne and kicked Gnarl; he flew a considerable distance before landing in the arms of Minions standing guard around the room.

"A thousand apologies milady" he hastily bowed, "I was unaware"

Sierra folded her arms and sat on the steps with Cynthia.

"Anyway Sire" Gnarl moved across the throne room to stand in front of the steps, he didn't try approaching the throne while Sierra was still glaring at him, "Perhaps it would be best for you to re-claim the lands conquered by your predecessor. Nordberg should be a good test for you."

"Very well" Malek stood up, "So how do we get there?"

Gnarl pointed at the claws set into the roof, "Use your magic Sire"

Malek raised his hand and the claws sprang open. Bolts of blue lightning surged from his hand and connected to the portal in the centre of the claws. His sisters grabbed a hold of him as they were yanked through the portal.

**(NORDBERG)**

"That, was, cool!" Cyntia grinned as they stepped out onto the snow.

The massive black gateway with a blue pillar rising out of it shook slightly. Four smaller gates grew out of the ground beside it. A brown light emerged from one of them, the others emitted red, green and blue lights.

"Summon your Minions Sire" Gnarl's voice seemed to come from Malek's helmet.

"Okay," Malek turned to the brown gate and raised his gauntleted arm.

A group of ten Brown Minions jumped out of the gate and bowed to their master.

"Master!" they cheered.

"Browns are your melee fighters" Gnarl explained, "Their policy is 'bash first, jump up and down on the corpse later' they are the strongest of your Minions and can take the most damage in battle."

Cynthia indicated the red gate, "Let's see what else we got."

Another group of ten red creatures emerged. They were red with curved horns, almost like devils, fireballs were ignited around their hands and their skin glowed as though it was on fire from the inside.

"Reds are your archers Master" Gnarl continued, "They can throw fireballs quite some distance and as you can guess they are immune to fire. Another interesting fact is that they can absorb flames blocking your path."

"Cool" Cynthia sat down in the snow beside the Reds and started talking to them interestedly. Surprisingly the Reds seemed interested in her as well.

The green gate released several green skinned Minions. The smell almost made Malek gag for a start. They seemed more deadly than the other Minions, they had long sharp claws and their glowing yellow eyes darted as though they were looking for a target. For a brief moment they vanished from sight before appearing around Sierra.

She calmly sat down in the circle and started inquiring about their invisibility and how long they could sustain it. The Greens, after a moment, started to answer her questions.

"Greens are your assassins Lord. They are immune to toxins and can remove poisonous barricades. They are also the sneakiest of your Minions with the ability to turn invisible. Their powerful legs allow them to easily jump on the back of enemies and slit their throats" Gnarl chuckled, "Almost makes up for the smell."

Finally Blue Minions emerged from the last gate. They had webbed feet and hands making it obvious they were amphibious.

"Blues are magical beings Sire. They are terrible fighters, and die quickly, but they can revive dead Minions and heal wounds. As you can see they are also the only Minion that can swim."

Malek cast a gaze at his small army. Cynthia seemed to be getting on very well with the Reds while Sierra was discussing the best points to stab someone with Greens.

"Minions" he raised his gauntleted arm.

All the Minions turned to him.

"This is awesome" Malek grinned, "We are going to re-claim Nordberg. Anyone who struggles is to be dealt with. Anyone who tries to run, bring them to me. Um, any questions?" he asked.

"Sire, Minions, though very powerful soldiers, are rather, stupid." Gnarl admitted, "It would be best if you just give them orders."

"Right" Malek looked at his sisters, "Any ideas on how best to capture this place?"

"Break open the front doors and swarm in?" Cynthia offered.

"That might make us vulnerable to an ambush" Malek mused.

Sierra stood up, "I have an idea. Let me and the Greens sneak through the forest and enter the city from the sides. We'll open the gates from the inside then you rush them before they know what's happening."

"Oh, and I'll take the Reds along the rooftops to provide cover" Cynthia jumped to her feet.

"Okay then" Malek nodded, "Let's do it."

"Master" Gnarl whispered, "Just remember that your Minions will only take orders from you. Your sisters cannot command them."

"This is really complicated" Malek turned to the Greens, "I want you to go with Sierra. Protect and obey her, understand?"

"Yes Master" they hissed before running after Sierra into the forest.

"Reds, stay with Cynthia. Provide covering fire, literally."

"Yes Master" the fiery demons followed Cynthia as she advanced to the edge of the city.

"Now that they are gone Sire, I would recommend against giving your family control of your Minions. Do not trust anyone Sire."

"I trust them more than you Gnarl" Malek retorted, "Now if you have any advice not involving my family then start talking, otherwise shut it."

After a moment Gnarl spoke again.

"Not far from here there is a pack of creatures that are very fond of your Brown Minions, and I think they are coming this way."

Malek spun around and raised his sword. A large pack of wolves were trotting towards him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Just watch Dark Master"

The Brown Minions were already approaching the massive beasts and climbing onto them. The wolves let out howls which were joined by the Minions cheers.

"Impressive" Malek nodded, he whistled and the Browns astride the wolves started marching them back to the Overlord. The wolves didn't even seem to mind Malek as they stood before him.

"Prepare to charge" he instructed.

**(FOREST)**

Sierra and the Greens crept closer to the town. So far they had avoided any confrontation and were almost inside the town.

"Hide yourselves" Sierra whispered as she straightened up. She wrapped a cloak around herself and pulled the hood up. Glancing back she couldn't see the sneaky assassins. But she felt a clawed hand pat her leg to remind her they were still there.

"Hello" a Nordbergian man with a thick brown beard greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to visit this town" Sierra answered politely as she lowered her hood, "Can I come in?"

"Of course" the man opened the steel gate, "Welcome to Nordberg."

"Thank you" Sierra paused for a moment, pretending to get her bearings but in actual fact allowing the Minions to slip inside first. "Can you direct me to the town hall?"

"Sure" the man locked the gate behind her, "Just go straight a head and when you come to the big gate turn left. You can't miss it."

Sierra thanked the man and strode away.

"Fool" she muttered.

**(CITY WALL)**

"I'm glad all those little devils are gone" one lookout remarked to another, "I suppose with their master gone they retreated to their underground base."

"Yeah, now we can finally enjoy peace and freedom." His friend agreed.

An arrow pierced his forehead and he collapsed to the ground.

As the other lookout opened his mouth he felt something jump on his back and a pair of clawed hands stuck themselves in his mouth.

"Burn" a voice whispered.

Two fireballs ignited around the hands inside his mouth. He gagged, choked, struggled and died without a sound.

"Excellent work" Cynthia grinned, "Once the gates are open rain down fiery death on them."

The Reds faces were alight with the thought of it.

**(TOWN HALL)**

"I demand an audience with the mayor" Sierra told the guards standing outside the town hall.

"He is not here. He has gone to the square for his birthday party." One them replied.

Sierra grinned, "Thank you" she turned and started walking to the square, "What a birthday it will be."

As she entered the square she spotted the mayor on a pedestal giving a speech about freedom, peace and a great harvest.

"Stab him?" a voice whispered.

"Not yet" Sierra muttered.

The group walked to the main gates, there was a suspicious lack of lookouts on the walls. Cynthia was standing at the top of the steps leading up to the top of the wall. She nodded then jumped onto a nearby roof, her fellow archers followed.

"Alright boys" Sierra indicated the massive gate, "Open it up."

**(OUTSIDE THE TOWN)**

The wolves and Browns were eager to start their attack. Malek had to constantly remind them not to move till he said so.

The plan was relatively simple. Once the gates were open Cynthia and the Reds would cause chaos and get the citizens running around in hysterics. Then Malek and the Browns would charge through the open gates while the people were in disarray and cut through them. The Blues would stay behind the Browns, ready to heal if needed. The Greens and Sierra would take out anyone that tried to fight back.

The gates slowly creaked open and Malek spotted Sierra standing beyond them with her arms folded.

"Charge!" Male roared as he sprinted down the hill.

The wolves easily overtook him and charged through the gates. They parted as they reached Sierra so there were two lines of wolves running on either side of her.

"Seek and kill" Sierra whispered to the invisible Greens.

"Everything going as planned?" Malek asked as he arrived with the Blues.

"Smooth as silk" Sierra nodded, "Cynthia should be starting her attack now."

Screams filled the air and smoke filled the air.

"Let's do this" Malek raised his sword and charged towards the town square, Sierra followed.

**(TOWN STREETS)**

"Burn it all!" Cynthia cackled insanely as her fiery soldiers lobbed fireballs down at the people.

Howls and jeers filled the air as wolves with Browns mounted on them surged through the streets and sent the locals running.

Slowly all the people were grouped in the town square. The mayor stood petrified as wolves moved in on one side. Fire blocked a way out and green creatures with long claws blocked the other.

"Silence!" a voice was magically amplified over the people.

There was.

A massive armoured man stepped into view with a woman at his shoulder. He gripped a sword that crackled with lightning whereas she held a pair of long jagged daggers.

"Cover me guys" Cynthia jumped off the rooftop and landed neatly beside Sierra and Malek.

The trio strode through the crowd before arriving at the podium where the mayor was still standing.

"This is not the reception I expected" Malek gazed at the people, "You should be rejoicing that the Overlord has returned."

"The Overlord and his rats have caused us nothing but misery!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"If you are so sick of us then come up here and say that to my face." Malek grinned behind his helmet, "Otherwise shut up and stay in line"

There was no movement to step out of the crowd.

"Good, now here's what's going to happen. We are in charge now. You are under our jurisdiction and will act accordingly. You will mine gold, provide weapons, armour, food and so on. In return you will be allowed to live, you are free to live your lives as normal and the Minions I post here as guards will defend you should any trouble arise. Now, let's see, I need a mayor to look after this place…" Malek turned to the mayor, who was still frozen, "You'll do." He raised a hand and a bolt of lightning surged into his forehead. The mayor's eeys glazed over.

"I am your humble servant master" he bowed.

"Gnarl?" Malek asked.

"Yes Sire?"

"Evil presence, best spell ever!" Malek grinned.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Well down Master" Gnarl bowed to Malek as he descended into the throne room, "You are on your way to a Dark empire."

Malek jerked his head at his sisters.

"Oh, and well done you two." Gnarl inclined his head. "I suppose having two competent assistants is rather useful."

"Thank you Gnarl" Cynthia glanced around, "Um so where are our rooms?"

"Well, typically the only women in the Netherworld are the Master's Mistresses so they all sleep in the Private Quarters."

Sierra and Cynthia gave him silent glares while Malek started tapping his foot with his arms folded.

"Well, there is only one bed at the moment… it is big enough for all three of you." Gnarl offered.

This time Cynthia whacked him with her bow.

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as my brother and sister" she turned to Malek, "C'mon, you're the Overlord. You sort this out."

"Right" Malek scratched his helmeted head, "Okay, how about you two take the bed and I'll make a camp bed?"

Cynthia and Sierra exchanged looks.

"Fine" Sierra agreed, "But fair warning, if any Minions come near me I will kill them."

The girls headed up to the Private Quarters while Malek sat down on the throne.

"Sire, you really should force some obedience into them. An Overlord would demand they sleep on the floor while he takes the bed."

"Gnarl, just shut up." Malek groaned, "This Overlord business is new to me but I am not being a jerk to my sisters just because I'm in charge around here."

The Minion was silent for a moment before continuing, "Well you've certainly used your Overlord position to great effect in conquering Nordberg."

"They were caught by surprise, they had hardly any guards, and I had all my Minions." Malek protested, "Sayron got all this stuff before me. All the Minion Hives, the Spell Stones, and information about the places he has been. I'm just using stuff he acquired, I need to make my own mark. Something that will make me be remembered in the line of Overlords."

Gnarl perked up, "Excellent Sire, that's good evil thinking."

Malek stood up and started pacing, "Hmm I need several items to be brought here and I need them soon. Minions!" he declared.

"Yes Master!" a group of Brown attendants rushed to his side.

"Bring me a Netherworld rock, quite a big one."

"Yes Master" they rushed away.

"Gnarl I want you to bring me as many books as you can about Overlords and magic spells they have used."

"At once Sire" the ancient Minion summoned a dozen Browns to his side and they left the throne room.

"Blues!" Malek called and a group of them rushed forward, "I want you to find the strongest Blue Minions and bring them here."

"Yes Master" they headed for the floating rock that would take them to the Minon Burrows.

Malek rubbed his hands together, "I think this is going to work. If it does it will be a first, if not then I am so dead."

**O.O What is Malek's plan? Stay tuned and please review, helpful criticisms are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am back. Thank you to no-one for reviewing, not one review did I receive. Thank you on the other hand to the one person who has favourited this so far.**

Blood is thicker than water

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Excellent" Malek rubbed his hands together delightedly as a group of Minions dragged a large rock into the throne room.

"Here you go Sire" Gnarl appeared with a dozen Browns carrying large tomes, "The spell books you requested."

"Good" Malek lifted the first one and started skimming through it.

"Master?" the strongest Blue Minions he had asked for entered the room.

"Stand over there for now" Malek pointed at the rock.

Sierra and Cynthia descended from the Private Quarters.

"Mal what is going on?" Sierra frowned.

"I am going to try making a spell" Malek answered as he lifted another tome.

"Like what?" Cynthia waved at a group of Reds.

"Well first I need a volunteer" Malek gazed around the room.

Gnarl poked his armoured knee.

"Sire, why don't you just order someone to do it?"

"I'll do it" Cynthia volunteered.

"You don't even know what it is" Malek fidgeted, "Plus I can't promise I know what will happen."

Cynthia shrugged and moved to stand beside her brother.

"Okay then" Malek took a deep breath, "Blues at the ready to heal."

"Yes Master" they replied.

Malek raised a hand and bolts of lightning surged from the portal above his head and into the rock. It started to change into a round stone bath filled with a shining blue substance.

"Okay" Malek pointed at the group of Reds, "Get in"

Without hesitation they sprang through the air and dived into the liquid. After a moment they still didn't get out but the liquid turned a fiery red.

"You want me to get in now?" Cynthia asked.

"You don't have to..." Malek started but Cynthia had already jumped in.

Sierra slowly walked over and stood beside Malek as Gnarl did so on his Master's other side.

The stone bath shook violently but not a drop spilled. Slowly the liquid drained away until the bath was empty.

A clawed hand reached up and grabbed the stone rim.

"By the Unholy Lord!" Gnarl shouted.

A figure emerged. Its body glowed like the Red Minions and its skin was red as well. The hands were clawed but that was the last similarity. This figure stood far taller than any Minion with long black hair. Her ears were pointed like an elf's and blue symbols were etched on her naked body.

Malek gaped, as did Gnarl.

"Cynthia?" Sierra raised an eyebrow.

The strange creature raised her head and emerald eyes opened.

"How do I look?" she asked and struck a pose, "Am I hot?" fireballs ignited around her hands.

Malek took a deep breath and covered his eyes.

"Can we get some clothing for my sister please" he asked.

"Of... course Sire" Gnarl sounded far too happy with the lack of clothing on Cynthia.

Sierra kicked him.

**(LATER)**

Dressed in a flame proof black one piece swimsuit Cynthia giggled as she flung fireballs carelessly around the training arena. She had been a born archer and now she was learning to use her new abilities. The Reds had been very interested in her new look and were patiently teaching her all of the skills she had acquired from them.

"Looks like she's having fun" Sierra muttered.

"Indeed" Gnarl agreed, "She is certainly taking this very well."

"Is she a Minion or is she still free willed?"

"I cannot be sure, those Minions she absorbed transferred their combined power and energy into her but I don't know if she also gained their obedience to the Overlord."

"Where's Malek?"

"He is in the throne room, reading more spells."

"I need a word with him" Sierra stepped onto a floating rock.

"Hmmm" Gnarl turned back to watch Cynthia scale the arena walls, "Interesting."

**(THRONE ROOM)**

Sierra entered to find Malek sitting on the throne with a stack of books beside him and a Brown attendant taking away each one when he had finished it.

"Did you know what it would do?" she asked.

"I had a theory" he admitted, "I didn't know how much it would alter her."

"Can you control her?"

"No" Malek shook his head, "She is a human with Minion powers and skills." He stood up, "Is there a problem? Does she not like it?"

"No she loves it" Sierra grinned, "She's loving what she can do. I want it as well."

Malek dropped his book.

"You what?" he asked slowly.

**(ARENA)**

"This is awesome!" Cynthia cheered as she sent two streams of fire out of her hands rather than fireballs.

"Hey sis"

Gnarl and Cynthia looked around to see Malek arrive on a floating rock.

"Hey Mal" she waved, "Where's Sierra?"

"She's behind you" Malek nudged his Minion advisor.

"Sire you didn't" the old Minion grinned.

"I did" the Overlord grinned behind his helmet.

Cynthia turned to see a green skinned woman with long sharp claws and short brown hair standing a few inches away. The woman's eyes were glowing yellow and she also had pointed ears. She wore a brown halter top and mud brown shorts.

"Hey Cynthia" the woman grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

"Sierra!" Cynthia hugged her sister.

"Ouch!" Sierra yelped as Cynthia's skin burned her.

"Ooops sorry" Cynthia released Sierra, "Wow, looking good sis. So you're an advanced assassin now. I guess you can turn invisible."

Sierra vanished.

"Yeah pretty much" her voice spoke from thin air.

Gnarl turned to Malek, "Excellent Sire, now they are even more useful."

"Sierra is now the Green Leader. Cynthia is the Red Leader" Malek explained, "This way I can focus on the Browns and Blues without worrying about the others. Plus Cynthia is a better archer so she knows how to use the Reds better, Sierra is a born infiltrator and assassin so it makes sense to put her in charge of the Greens."

Gnarl nodded, "Now that your sisters have gained these powers do you intend to set out and spread your domain?"

"I do indeed" Malek watched his sisters training, "Everlight is my next stop. Hopefully the spiders are still loyal to the Overlord and the Minions."

"I'm sure they are Sire."

**(EVERLIGHT JUNGLE)**

For the tenth time Malek swore under his breath as he trudged through the blasted jungle. The heat, the plants, the muddy paths, it was all so awkward to move through it. Sierra was thriving though, must be all the Green Minion in her. She and the Greens had darted ahead and left them behind long ago. Occasionally they'd find a tree trunk with slashes in it, indicating which way to go.

"How much further Gnarl?" Malek stopped and leaned against a tree.

"_You are almost there Sire"_ came the expected response.

"_He's joking Mal"_ Cynthia interrupted, _"You've still got a fair bit to go."_

Malek groaned. Due to her considerable firepower Cynthia had been forced to stay in the Netherworld, or risk burning down the whole forest.

"Master" one of his Browns pointed ahead.

Malek glanced and saw a large white and black bear staring in his direction.

"Do not move" Malek ordered, "They can sense movement."

The bear roared and started charging.

"Apparently it can also hear me talking" Malek started sprinting in the opposite direction with his Minions close behind.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Run Sire run!" Gnarl turned to Cynthia, "Where is your sister?"

"Relax old man" Cynthia juggled with a few fireballs, "She's got his back don't worry."

**(EVERLIGHT)**

"I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" Malek pumped his arms and charged ahead. Amazingly when he was running for his life the armour didn't seem so heavy.

Unfortunately the blasted forest didn't play fair.

A thick tree branch caught him around the neck and he fell over. The Minions surrounded his body and waited for the beast to arrive.

It quickly caught up to them and crashed through the brush. It reared up to attack…

Then a dozen Greens jumped out of the tress and rammed their long claws into the creature's back. Then a green woman dived down and rammed her claws through the beasts head and they emerged through its lower jaw.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Told ya" Cynthia stuck out her tongue.

Gnarl rolled his eyes.

**(EVERLIGHT)**

"You okay Malek?" Sierra helped him up.

"Wait here" Malek strode over to a thick branch and lifted his sword. He hacked at the branch till it fell to the ground then he fried it with lightning.

"You dare strike an Overlord" he spoke all high and mighty, "May your saplings be tormented with insects and tree diseases."

Sierra burst out laughing and Cynthia joined in.

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT)**

"I, made it" Malek limped the last few yards to the resort gates, "I am…never, ever, going into…that forest…again." He panted.

"I like it" Sierra gazed at the jungle.

Malek pounded on the gates, "Open the doors!"

"Why?" a male elf appeared on the wall.

"Cause I want in there and out of this damned forest" Malek growled, "Plus I want a nice relaxing swim and maybe a tropical fruit drink"

"Uh huh" the elf looked at the Minions, "Well this is strictly elf only ever since the Scourge of Nature left. We have reclaimed this land for ourselves. No Empire and no evil demons."

Malek lowered his sword to the ground, "Look mate, I am tired, thirsty, I've been attacked by bugs, bears and trees. I would like to come inside to relax for a bit. If it is that big an issue I'll leave straight after."

The elf fidgeted for a moment, "Leave your demons behind?"

Malek gestured and four Minion gates rose out of the ground. His Minions jumped into them before they sank below the surface.

"What about that one?" the elf pointed at Sierra.

"That's my sister" Malek answered as he picked up his sword, "Now will you let me in?"

The elf glanced at something behind him before nodding. He pulled a lever and the massive gates swung open.

"Thank you" Malek and Sierra strode in.

The gates slammed shut behind them.

A monstrous creature was waiting for them. It was large and fat with thick legs and massive claws. Drool ran from its gaping jaw as it advanced at Malek and Sierra.

"More food" it droned, "And not elves, good."

"I'm not going to be eaten by some elf eater." Malek raised his sword, "Bring it on."

**(OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE)**

A Red Minion Gate burst out of the ground and Cynthia jumped out.

"I'm coming guys" she started scaling the wall.

**(BACK INSIDE)**

Malek dived to the side to avoid a massive claw. Sierra grabbed the claw and rammed her claws into it. The beast let out a roar and swung her through the air. Her claws slid out of the flesh and she was hurtled into the air.

"I got you sis" Malek sprinted forward with his hands outstretched.

"You better" Sierra warned as she started to fall.

Malek stopped and angled his arms, Sierra landed neatly in them.

"Good catch" she jumped out of his arms, "Now let's finish this thing off."

"I got your back" a voice cried from above.

Malek and Sierra looked up to see Cynthia leap into the air and landed on the creature's back. She rubbed her hands together then placed them on the exposed flesh.

The beast let out a bellowing roar and flailed violently. It reached up to grab Cynthia but she kept dodging.

"Let's go" Malek ran forward.

Sierra began jabbing the enormous creature's knees, driving it to the ground while Cynthia kept burning the flesh with her feet so her hands could launch fireballs at the back of the head.

Eventually the beast's legs collapsed and it tipped over. Malek climbed up the face and stuck his blade through the forehead.

One last bellow from the beast before it fell silent and stopped struggling.

For a moment the trio waited to see if it was playing possum before they regrouped at the main gate.

"Okay," Malek lifted the elf by his shirt with one hand, "You had better start talking and unless this is good you die."

"P-please sir, w-we were locked up h-here and" the elf stammered, "The creature h-he ate our people b-but didn't like the taste. S-so instead he locked them up and said if we got other food for him he wouldn't eat us."

"_Blasted elves" _Gnarl's voice muttered, _"I think you should have a proper smite now Sire."_

"Open the gates" Malek ordered.

Cynthia ran up the steps and yanked the lever. The gate swung open.

Malek raised his hand and Minion Gates burrowed up. A small horde jumped out.

"Master" they bowed to Malek, though the Greens fell in behind Sierra and the Reds behind Cynthia.

"Where are the other elf prisoners" Malek asked the elf in his grip.

"They are locked in cages on the edge of the beach." He answered.

Sierra and Cynthia stood beside Malek as he dropped the elf.

"Oh thank you" he bowed.

"Kill him."Malek ordered.

Sierra stabbed the elf through the heart while Cynthia burned his face off.

Back in the Netherworld Gnarl cackled delightedly.

As the group approached the beach they could hear the elves crying about how their Mother Goddess had forsaken them. The sounds died away as they spotted the approaching army.

"Oh no it's the Man" one of them complained.

"Stay back Dark One" another shouted.

Malek's eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Minions!" he declared, "Free those elves."

Looking rather confused they did as they were ordered. The three siblings huddled together as Malek explained his plan.

"What do you want Scourge of Nature?" an elf demanded as the elves were grouped together on the beach.

"Separate them by gender." Malek directed his soldiers.

Slowly the elves were sorted into two groups.

"Okay, take your pick" Malek invited his sisters.

They slowly paced around the groups examining the elves carefully. Occasionally they would pull one or two out and set them to the side. After they were finished they stepped back.

"The ones selected shall be taken to my fortress" Malek declared, "You shall serve us well and be rewarded accordingly."

A Tower Gate burst out of the ground nearby. The elves looked terrified and some were on their knees praying.

"What of those who aren't chosen?" came a nervous voice.

"You shall remain here. Live in peace, bred, prosper, and if you do a good job of it then I shall prove I am not a savage monster." Malek directed a small army of Browns to guard the resort, "Now, I shall need a Governor while we are not here." He walked over to an intelligent looking elf who had originally been chosen by his sisters, "What is your name?"

"Jocala" he answered.

"You'll do" Malek raised his hand and a spark of lightning surged into Jocala. His eyes dazed over and he stared at the Overlord.

"I am your humble servant" he knelt.

"Excellent" Malek turned to his new slaves, "Move it" he pointed at the Tower Gate.

So, with Minions all around them the elves walked to the portal, leading them to their new home.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Get them sorted" Malek muttered to Gnarl as he sat on the throne, his sisters perched on the arms.

"Alright you disgusting elves" Gnarl clapped his hands and waddled off to assign them tasks.

"Not a bad haul" Cynthia played with her hair, "I think we should've stayed in Everlight for a bit though."

"We need to ensure our new workforce fits in first." Malek yawned.

"When was the last time you had any sleep?" Sierra frowned, "Have you slept since we arrived here?"

Malek's head drooped slightly, "No" he mumbled.

"Upstairs now" Cynthia pulled his arm, "You can sleep in the bed since you obviously need it."

"What about you two?" Malek's eyelids closed briefly as his sisters pulled him up the stairs easily, must be all that Minion strength.

"We have had a couple of naps, besides, Minions have a lot more energy than you." Sierra answered.

"I suppose you two are loving all these abilities you've got" Malek yawned.

"And then some" Cynthia trailed a claw along the walls, leaving scorch markings.

As they arrived at the Private Quarters Sierra and Cynthia pushed him forward.

"If anything happens we'll give you a call." They assured him.

"Right" he collapsed on the bed, "I'll just take a quick...zzzz" he dozed off.

"Awh the baby's asleep" Cynthia held her hands over her mouth as she giggled.

"C'mon" Sierra pulled the curtains around the bed, "We better make sure Gnarl isn't trying to murder the elves."

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

Malek stood up and started walking towards the magic room. A few Minions who were tidying the place bowed as he passed but he didn't notice them. That was probably due to the fact he was still asleep. He wasn't sleep walking either. It was an enchantment, some form of magic was pulling him in.

As he stepped up to the pillar of energy in the magic room his gauntlet flashed and the gem shone with a black light. He raised his arm and a bolt of black lightning surged from the energy pillar into his gauntlet. He was lifted off the ground and hovered in the air for a moment before the lightning stopped and he collapsed to the floor.

"Master?" a Minion carrying a broom caught sight of the Overlord in a smouldering heap.

Malek stood up and walked back to the bed, "Fancied a walk" he muttered, "Goodnight" he collapsed on the bed again.

"Goodnight Master"

**I think that's enough for now. So, Malek's sisters have become part Minion, well that's pretty cool right? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Christmas everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter on this special day. There may be some dark aspects so there's your warning.**

"Wake up" a large pillow was whacked against his head.

Malek groaned and opened his eyes. Cynthia was raising the pillow for another attack.

"Surrender Overlord" she declared, "For I have vanquished you, now beg for mercy or I shall strike thee down."

Malek raised his helmeted head, "No" he let it fall back onto the bed.

"Then prepare for total obliteration" Sierra's voice joined them.

"What?" Malek groaned, right before he was drenched with a large bucket of ice cold water.

**(LATER/THRONE ROOM)**

"Stand still" Malek hurtled bolts of lightning at his sisters as he chased them around the Netherworld.

They were faster, could climb walls, and didn't seem to tire so it kept the game even, plus the bolts Malek was throwing wouldn't do any serious harm.

"Ah, a family fight" Gnarl watched amusingly as Cynthia hung upside down from the roof by her clawed feet, "That takes me back to the days of Lord Gromgard and his siblings, except that this lot are on the same side."

Sierra ran across the throne room with Malek in close pursuit. As she ran underneath Cynthia the fiery female dropped from the ceiling.

"I've got you now" Malek stretched out a hand, when a figure landed on him.

"Thanks for breaking my fall" Cynthia teased as she sat on his back, "For an Overlord you're not really that bright."

Malek rolled his eyes, "Well my opponents aren't usually as sneaky or as intelligent as my super powered sisters. Reds!" he shouted, "Get her off me right now!"

A dozen of the Minions darted forward and grabbed Cynthia. Since they were immune to fire they could grab her skin without burning themselves.

"Hey! Let go" Cynthia struggled.

Surprisingly they did for a moment before pulling her off their Master's back.

"Hmmm" Gnarl mused, "For a moment it was as if she commanded them rather than the Overlord."

"Strange indeed" Sierra appeared from thin air beside him, "Wonder if I could control the Greens"

Gnarl cast a glare at her, "I wouldn't try it missy. The Minions are bound to the Overlord, not his family."

"Well then" Sierra walked past him to join her siblings, "If you two are done perhaps we could have some carnage fun?"

Malek lifted a red cape and fastened it around his neck, "Let's see how well Sayron cleaned up the Wasteland. To Heaven's Peak!" he raised his arm and a bolt of lightning surged into the portal and pulled him and his sisters up and into the vortex.

**(HEAVEN'S PEAK)**

"_With the plague gone, and with the magical ooze removed it appears the people have returned" _Gnarl commented as they spotted the large city.

"Hey big guy" a farmer greeted, "Who are they?" he indicated Sierra and Cynthia, "Your magical pets?"

Sierra hissed violently.

"We do stand out a bit" Cynthia admitted, "Let's not just barge in, try going incognito."

A few minutes later a trio entered the city. At the front was a large figure in shiny black armour with a large sword by his side. Behind him was a pair of robed figures with a black mask on their faces.

"Welcome to Heaven's Peak" a man walked over to them, "We're afraid that you will need to identify yourself. Ever since the plague, the zombies, and the ooze, we've been extra careful."

Malek turned his helmeted head at the man; he flinched from the glowing eyes.

"I shall identify myself to the leader of this city. Where might I find them?"

"They are usually found near the Halfway to Heaven Inn, sir" the man cowered as Malek strode past with the robed figures.

Sierra moved up to whisper in his ear, "What's the plan?"

"Find the leader, submit them to my will or kill them." Malek answered, "I'm counting on you two to have my back."

Cynthia nodded beneath her hood, "I'll burn anything in our way."

**(HALFWAY TO HEAVEN INN)**

"Welcome…" the woman froze as she took in the large armoured figure, "Can I help you?"

Malek raised his hand and twitched it slightly. Sierra vanished into thin air, her cloak included; Cynthia strolled away casually and sat down at the bar.

"My dear," Malek casually stroked her face, "I am looking for the elected leader of this city, I was told to search here."

The woman blushed slightly and shied away from his cold metal gauntlet, "You can um, check in the back." She coughed, "it, ah used to be for parties but they cleared out a while ago."

"Thank you" Malek spoke warmly since she couldn't see his face.

He strode over to a large wooden door and pushed it open. Cynthia joined him and Sierra appeared beside them.

The hallways were filthy, it looked as though whatever had been here before had cleared out, but didn't tidy up.

"Yuck!" Cynthia recoiled as a large rat scurried past, "I hate rats" she unleashed her Flamethrower style attack from her hands and incinerated the unfortunate creature.

"Overkill" Sierra poked the ashes.

Malek placed a hand on his sword hilt, "C'mon, let's keep moving."

They entered another room; this one had a large doorway leading into a dark room.

"Cynthia" Sierra's nose twitched, "Little light?"

Cynthia conjured a fireball around her fist and led the way inside. The gate slammed shut behind them.

"Not again" Malek groaned.

Candles around the room ignited revealing a room filled with thugs all armed with an assortment of crude weapons. On a raised platform was a woman dressed in a very tasteful looking robe. She was surrounded by jewels and gold but looked rather fed up.

"Who are you to dare enter my domain?" she asked in a proud tone.

"I am Lord Malek." he stepped forward and bowed his head slightly.

The woman pushed one of her thugs aside and sat up to get a better look, "And why have you come here, Lord Malek?"

"I am here to claim the city under my rule" he answered politely, but firmly. "So, if you will kindly inform the people then I shall be on my way."

The woman laughed an unusual high pitched laugh that caused a chill to course through Malek.

"_I've heard that type of laugh before Sire" _Gnarl muttered, _"Be very careful"_

The woman stood up and her face was illuminated by the candles. Her skin was tanned and her long red hair reached her waist. But her eyes and mouth attracted Malek's attention. The mouth seemed to have sharper teeth than was normal for a human, and they eyes were a blood red.

"You are no human" Cynthia tossed her robe aside, "Succubus"

The beautiful demon smiled "Ah, so it seems these are no ordinary intruders." She frowned at Cynthia, "What are you exactly?"

"Your worst nightmare" Cynthia hurtled a fireball at the succubus; one of the men dived in front and was set on fire.

"Get them!" the succubus shrieked.

The men ran forward.

Sierra vanished into thin air as Cynthia called up her Flamethrower and started blasting any human who came near her.

"I'll take you all on" Malek swung his sword and carved a path through the horde of men.

Blood sprayed everywhere as Sierra crept around stabbing anyone she could with her long claws. She preferred to slit the throats but with so many she was content with stabbing through the hearts.

"Cynthia" Malek smashed his fist into a human's face. The skull broke into pieces, "Use Inferno"

Cynthia looked down at her hands, "I've never tried it before."

"Well now's a pretty good time to try" Sierra jumped over the crowd to cover her sister.

"Now" Malek dived out of the crowd.

Cynthia raised her hands high in the air and summoned all the raging fire she could. Flames burst out of the ground and set every one of the bewitched peasants on fire. Screams and a putrid smell filled the air as the humans ran around frantically.

Eventually all that was left was a large pile of ash and the succubus staring at them.

"Wow" Cynthia grinned, before collapsing.

"Hold on there" Malek caught her, "You okay?"

"Yeah" she rubbed her eyes, "Just a bit tired."

"You're not used to exerting so much energy" Sierra touched her skin, "It doesn't even burn me. You need to rest."

Cynthia indicated the succubus, "What about her?"

"Hi" the succubus waved, "I'm Laurcelle."

"Uh, hi" Malek tilted his head to the side, "Um, you going to attack or do you want us to attack first?"

"Oh no, no, no" she cast her robe aside revealing her wings; she jumped off the platform and flew at them.

"Wait…" Malek handed Cynthia to Sierra and went for his sword but before he could draw it the succubus was…hugging him.

"Huh?" Sierra was staring, dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" Cynthia asked, "Sierra, put me down" she added.

The succubus had her arms and wings wrapped around Malek and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated.

Malek looked past the succubus and through a gap in the wings he spotted his sisters struggling not to laugh.

"_Gnarl?" _Malek thought.

"_Yes Sire?"_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Look down for a start Sire, observe your target"_

Malek did as he was advised and found himself staring at a well-endowed chest.

"_That's it Sire" _Gnarl chuckled.

Making a mental note to kick Gnarl when he got back he directed his gaze at the beautiful, tear stained, face.

"_I would recommend placing your hand on her back and gently patting it. Then when she lets go, ram your sword through her heart."_

Malek cautiously placed a hand on Laurcelle's back but the need to pat was removed as she released him.

"Um, that was unexpected." Malek thanked the stars he was wearing a helmet. His face was as red as his cape, "So, you aren't mad we just ruined your place, killed your goons, and are going to conquer this city?"

Laurcelle scoffed, "Take this city, burn it for all I care. As for these humans" she spat at the pile of ash, "I was their prisoner. They captured me in the swamp and brought me in here. They used an Eradicator's weapon and drained me of my ability to make creatures fall in love with me. If someone ever came nosing around they forced me to pretend I was in charge, to keep the city under their control." She shuddered, "You wouldn't believe the number of times they tried to have their way with me."

"Well," Malek hoisted Cynthia off the floor, "I will be bringing an army to claim this city, I suggest you leave before they get here."

Laurcelle flew in front of Malek, "Couldn't I come with you?"

"Family talk" Sierra yanked Malek back and the trio huddled together. "What do you think?"

"I like her" Malek answered, "She seems nice enough, and if her powers are gone she won't be too much of a problem."

"I say we give her a chance" Cynthia agreed, "Besides, it'll be fun to have someone new in the Netherworld."

Sierra nodded, "Just be on your guard anyway."

"Yes?" Laurcelle asked hopefully as they broke apart.

"Welcome aboard" Malek nodded.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Malek smirked as he strode past the gawping citizens.

A large armoured figure walking hand in hand with a succubus being closely followed by a pair of teenage girls, one with green skin and long claws, the other with red skin who was leaning on the green one for support.

"I think that there bloke is some form of magician" a woman commented to her friend, "Reckon he's as bad as Sir William?"

Laurcelle smirked, and glanced over at the women, "He's much worse" she grinned, revealing her sharp fangs, sending the women scurrying away.

The team arrived at the Gate which had been set up beside where the portal to the Dark Tower once lay.

"Let's go" Malek and Laurcelle stepped into the energy pillar.

"Fifty gold pieces says he kicks Gnarl" Cynthia wagered.

"That's obvious, one hundred says she kisses him first" Sierra countered.

"Pft, too easy, he's never even talked to a girl besides us, let alone a succubus." Cynthia thought for a moment, "Okay, two hundred gold coins says that before the week is out Malek works up the guts to ask her out."

"You're on" Sierra grinned and helped Cynthia into the portal.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Welcome back Sire" Gnarl hurried over and bowed.

Malek kicked him away.

"I was expecting that" Gnarl picked himself up, "Shall I order the Minions to invade Heaven's Peak?"

Malek shook his head, "Not yet. First we need to get our guest acquainted with the Netherworld..." he looked around, "Um, where did she and my sisters go?"

"I believe they escorted Lady Cynthia to the Private Quarters for rest Sire. After using a large spell for the first time will take its toll."

Malek sat down on his throne, "Okay then, tell me Gnarl, succubus exist, elves exist, I've heard of a lot of other things but I need to ask this. Do -"

"Hello Dark One" an upside-down face appeared in front of him.

"Hello Laurcelle" Malek grinned, "What do you think?"

The succubus turned right way up and soared around the large throne room, "It's magnificent. I need to tell my mother that I've escaped from those thugs though."

"Ah, right," Malek turned to Gnarl, "How many of her kind are there?"

"There used to be a fair number Sire, after the magical plague and the Empire I'm not sure how many are left."

Laurcelle landed in front of the throne, "Oh there are lots of us. We've been hiding in the mountains and eating Empire patrols."

"How many are lots?" Malek sounded concerned, "We talking more or less than fifty?"

"About a hundred" Laurcelle answered as she sat down in his lap, "Why, you want me to introduce you to some of them?" she winked.

Gnarl sniggered as he noticed Malek squirm.

"Actually," Malek ran his hand through Laurcelle's long red hair, "That might not be such a bad idea."

Sierra descended from the Private Quarters, "Well, Cynthia is sleeping like a baby, what's next on our agenda?"

"I need you to oversee the invasion of Heaven's Peak" Malek instructed, "Take as many Minions as you need. Kill any who oppose you, enslave the rest."

"You got it bro" Sierra walked over to the large claw shaped portal, "What about you?"

Laurcelle stood up and Malek did likewise.

"I'm going to recruit some new troops" he grinned.

**(HEAVEN' PEAK)**

"In the name of Lord Malek I hereby claim this city for the Dark Empire!" Sierra raised her arm and Minions swarmed through the open gateways and into the crowd.

There was screams, there was fire, and there was almost no resistance. A band of thugs tried to fight back, Sierra had them captured and brought to her.

"This is an example of what happens to those who defy the Overlord." Sierra slit each of their throats, one, by, one. Then stood back and licked the blood off her claws, "Dispose of them" she ordered.

A group of Reds burned the bodies and the flames were reflected in the eyes of terrified and defenceless people.

**(HEAVEN'S PEAK/MOUNTAINS)**

"Just a little farther" Laurcelle called as she hovered just above the treacherous mountain path.

Malek edged into view, the narrow path that had the sheer wall on one side and a heart stopping drop on the other was not at all to his liking.

"You didn't tell me about the large drop and insignificant path." He clenched his hand into the stone wall.

Laurcelle blushed, "I forgot you can't fly, besides, this is good for us. The Empire patrols usually fall since they don't know the way; they either die or break their bones. Then we dine." She licked her lips, "At least you've got a scout to guide you."

"That's true" Malek continued along the path. "So, how did you get captured exactly?" he asked.

Laurcelle flew alongside him, "I went out hunting, got ambushed and they used that anti- magic weapon. It only drained me of my unnatural abilities, but there were too many of them for me to fight."

"Okay," Malek stopped and avoided looking down, "How much further cause I am getting really sick of holding onto a wall to prevent me falling to my death."

A shadow fell across his face.

"Laurcelle!" a pair of figures flew over to her, "Where have you been? Are you okay? The Queen was worried."

Malek turned his head to the two new succubus, "I am Lord Malek, take me to your leader, please." He added politely.

"It's okay girls" Laurcelle intervened, "He's with me."

"Well, alright" the two succubi glanced at Malek.

"I hate to be a burden," Malek adjusted his grip slightly, "but is your, nest, nearby?"

The three succubi flew over to Malek and grabbed his arms.

"Hold tight" they advised as they lifted him into the air.

They didn't need to say it again.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

Cynthia staggered downstairs.

"Ah, how are you young lady?" Gnarl turned to her.

"Fine" she rubbed her eyes, "Where is everyone?"

"Your sister is enslaving Heaven's Peak, and your brother is visiting the succubi"

Cynthia nodded and took a glass of milk from a waiting elf slave. She tightened her grip on the glass and the milk started to bubble.

"Guess I'm back" she grinned and gulped it down.

"Excellent" Gnarl turned back to the pool, "I suggest you go and…" he glanced back.

Cynthia was standing beside the stone bath that Malek had used to enhance her and Sierra. She trailed her claws along its rim and sent sparks flying.

"What are you up to?" Gnarl muttered under his breath.

"_GNARL!"_

Both the Minion and Cynthia jumped as Malek's voice burst from the pool.

"Yes Sire?" Gnarl glanced into the pool, "Oh,"

"What?" Cynthia hurried over, her mouth opened into a comical 'O'

**(SUCCUBI NEST)**

Hundreds of the winged females were lined around a deep crater. Nests were perched on the ledges and there were young succubi flying around.

"How many did you say there was?" Malek looked around wildly as Laurcelle and her two friends lowered him to the ground.

She shrugged "I guess I was gone longer than I thought."

Malek tried to avoid the fact that almost every eye was on him, but he wasn't able to avoid the many tongues licking lips.

"So, um, where is your Queen?" he asked Laurcelle.

"She'll be inside that cave" she pointed at a large cavern, "I'll go ahead and tell her you're coming. Kristila and Fayana will make sure no-one eats you" she giggled and flew away.

Malek took a small step closer to his appointed guards, "Why do I get the feeling everyone here wants to eat me?"

"Because almost everyone does" Kristila shrugged, "Anyone who makes it this far usually is powerful, so they are more delicious."

Malek looked at her, "Are you trying to make me feel scared?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"_Hang in there Malek" _Cynthia encouraged him, _"If things go sour we can get Grubby to set up gates nearby. We'll have you out of there before dinner."_

"_I agree with Lady Cynthia Sire. But don't worry just yet, take in the sights. It's not every day you find yourself surrounded by beautiful females."_

There was a grunt of pain.

"_And what do you call me!" _Cynthia shouted, _"What's wrong with me and Sierra?"_

Malek rolled his eyes and was about to tell them to shut up when a succubus landed in front of him.

"You have an audience with the Queen." She inclined her head, "This way."

After making sure his sword was still in its sheath Malek strode after her, and trying his best to ignore the stares of the succubi, and the yelling of his sister.

**(HEAVEN'S PEAK)**

"Mistress" a Green bowed to Sierra, "The city is taken."

A cold smile grew on her face, "Good. What of the people?"

"They surrendered. Scared of you."

A humourless chuckle escaped her lips, "As they should be. How soon can they begin work?"

"City not badly broke. Will be fixed very soon, then people begin to supply the Netherworld."

Sierra swept past the Green, it fell in behind her obediently as she walked through the city. People cowered as she passed, her claws shining dangerously. Several times she stopped and would turn her golden eyes at the people. The ones who met her gaze without looking away were executed. The others trembled and flung themselves at her feet.

As she approached the end of the circuit her golden eyes fell on a crowd being guarded by a group of Browns. Her attention was drawn to a family; a man was trying to shield his wife and their two children.

"Bring me the children" she ordered.

Four Browns, eager to please her, stepped forward and grabbed the man. He fought tooth and nail but the Minions overpowered him and forced him to the ground.

The rest of the crowd watched, too scared of this merciless green woman to try and help each other.

"Please" the woman begged, "Leave them alone"

"Jagged, remove this peasant" Sierra indicated.

The Green advanced on the woman and raised its claws. She backed away.

"Wise move" Sierra pulled the two children out of the crowd.

One was a young boy, the other was a slightly older girl. They both stared at Sierra, taking in her poison-green skin, glowing yellow eyes, and her large claws.

"Tell me children" Sierra smiled sweetly at them, like someone would smile at a person they secretly hated, "Do you want mummy and daddy to be safe?"

Furious nods.

"Do you want your home to be safe?"

More nodding.

"Then all I need you to do" Sierra's smile faded into a sinister smirk, "is come with me."

"No!" the man yelled, "Run! Stay away from her!"

Sierra stomped on his fingers, snapping the bones under her boot heel.

"Speak out again and I'll not be so forgiving" she hissed.

"Mistress," A Green approached Sierra and bowed, "The Silent Order has pledged their loyalty to the Master. Their knights fight with us."

Sierra smiled, a genuine one, "Excellent. Good work Reaper"

The two children fell into line behind Sierra as she walked away from the crowd. The man was clutching his hand and the woman was sobbing hysterically, but no-one made a move to help. Sierra had created the perfect image of an evil tyrant. No-one would dare question her brother's Empire.

**(SUCCUBUS QUEEN LAIR)**

Malek strode through the dark cavern, in the dark he could easily spot the eyes of watching succubus, while it was unsettling he continued onwards.

"Remember, do not look at the Queen unless she gives you permission" Kristila warned him.

Fayana nudged him, "Speak only when directed to."

"Oh, and don't be rude" Kristila sniggered as they pushed him into a large room and pulled the door shut.

Malek glanced around the room, it was surprisingly well decorated for the inside of a cave. Opposite him was a large golden throne. A figure descended towards it. He bowed his head respectfully.

"You may raise your head Lord Malek" the Queen invited him.

He did so and what he saw was rather unusual. He expected the Queen to be a wizened old lady but this Queen didn't show anything. She wore a long golden robe and a glittering green mask.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness" Malek dug deep to find every trick he knew about charming females.

"As it is a privilege to meet the man who rescued one of us." She inclined her head, "Laurcelle has spoken highly of you."

Malek accepted the compliment with a nod of his head.

"But she also tells me that you are a creature who is trying to conquer the world. Including my people."

Malek frowned slightly, "My wish is for us to become allies."

The Queen sat up straighter on the throne, "My wish is that you stay for dinner" she removed her mask, the resemblance to a succubus Malek knew was shocking, "And with you gone my people will reclaim Heaven's Peak and all its tasty citizens."

"I don't think so" Malek reached for his sword, before realising it had been confiscated.

The Queen flew off her throne at him, her robe thrown aside and her claws outstretched.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Be careful Sire" Gnarl warned as he watched Malek wrestle with the succubus Queen.

Cynthia peered over his shoulder, "Should I go and help him?"

"I doubt you'd be able to, those other succubus will tear you apart. Besides, I think the Master has an idea."

That idea proved to be Malek smashing his fist into the Succubus Queen's face and shattering her nose.

"Uppercut" Cynthia urged.

Malek slammed his fist upwards and sent the succubus crashing into the wall.

"What is going on in here?" Laurcelle entered the room, her eyes widened as she saw Malek standing with blood on his fist, and then she spotted the Queen lying in a heap with blood pouring from her nose and mouth.

"I can explain" Malek held his hands to shoulder height.

Laurcelle flew past him and landed beside the Queen. She sunk her sharp teeth into the Queen's neck and tore a chunk of flesh out of it.

"_Gnarl?" _Malek thought _"Explain"_

"_It seems that your friend doesn't like the Queen."_ The Minion answered, _"Maybe due to the fact that the Queen didn't attempt to rescue her when she was held captive."_

Laurcelle stood up from the dead body and turned to Malek, licking the blood from her lips.

"I never did like my mother" she shrugged.

Malek's jaw dropped behind his helmet, "Mother?"

"Yep" Laurcelle sat down on the throne, "Now I'm the Succubus Queen."

**(EMPIRE CITY/DOCKS)**

"Step lively" Sierra ordered her crew. It was composed of Minions, elves, and several seafaring men recruited from the slums.

While the Empire was technically destroyed remnants stilled opposed the Overlord, and lands across the ocean had begun to send their own forces to aid the Empire. That couldn't be allowed.

"Mistress" Reaper bowed, "The ship is ready."

Sierra nodded, "And the bait?"

"In the hold as ordered Mistress"

The two of them boarded the ship and entered the captain's cabin.

"Reaper, have the other Minions work below deck. I don't want them exposed."

The Green bowed and left the cabin.

Sierra lay down on her bed and stretched luxuriously. No-one knew about this. After conquering Heaven's Peak she had taken groups of children and brought them to this ship, _Silent Shadow_. For a moment she felt guilty about not telling her siblings what she was up to, but if it didn't work then no-one would know, if it did then she doubted they would care about her lack of courtesy.

"Captain" there was a knock at the door.

"Enter"

An elf, trembling from head to toe, walked in.

"Close the door" Sierra ordered.

He did as he was told.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Begging your pardon captain, but" he faltered as her golden eyes turned slightly orange, "Children have been discovered below deck."

Sierra walked over to the elf, "So?"

"They were crying, they said that you took them from their families."

"Correct, so what?"

The elf seemed to gain a little courage and he took a breath before speaking, "I must request we return to the dock and release them."

"Request denied" Sierra smirked, "Anything else?"

The elf glared at her, "They are children, how can you be such a heartless woman?"

Sierra grabbed the elf by his throat and lifted him off the floor. She slammed him against the wall then flung him at the bed. Roughly pushing him onto his back her claws ripped through his shirt.

"Not bad" she glanced at his chest, "You make a sound without my permission, and you're dead." She slashed his trousers to ribbons.

The elf stared at her fearfully as she climbed on top of him, "You're insane" he whispered.

"Probably" she replied.

The two Minions standing guard outside heard a series of deep moans and one of them peered through the keyhole. He giggled.

"Lemme see" the other pushed him.

"Stop pushing" the first one fought back.

**(SUCCUBUS QUEEN LAIR)**

"You, are the Queen." Malek repeated to himself, "Which means you were the Princess."

Laurcelle nodded as a group of succubi removed her mother's body, "I didn't want to ruin our cosy little relationship so I kept it a secret. You're not mad are you?" she looked concerned.

"No, no, of course not" Malek accepted his sword back, "So what happens now?"

Laurcelle led him out of the cave and into the bright sunlight.

"My people" she proclaimed, "From this point forward, we are allied with Lord Malek and his Minion Horde."

There was a loud round of high pitched screeches, which Laurcelle assured him was cheering.

"Excellent" Malek grinned.

"I have a request" Laurcelle led him back inside. She opened a door, revealing a large bed in a richly decorated room.

Malek dropped his sword. He reached up and removed his helmet, and set it down facing away from the bed.

In the Netherworld Gnarl let out a small groan and Cynthia folded her arms.

"As if he was going to let you watch" she walked away.

Laurcelle reached up to unclasp the cape. Setting it gently on a table she turned to help him remove all the armour.

"Why Dark One" her eyes darted over his muscled chest, "I thought there might have been padding in the armour but it seems it's all you." She pulled him into a kiss.

"It helps" Malek lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "To move in the armour if you got a bit of muscle."

Her wings closed behind him and pulled them closer together as they started kissing again. Malek's tongue brushed against her mouth then as she opened it his tongue darted inside.

**(OCEAN)**

"Not bad" Sierra lay back on her bed, her green skin glistened with sweat, "I'll make a note to fuck some of your buddies back in the Netherworld." She glanced at the dead body, "Nothing to say?" after washing and getting dressed she lifted the body and carried it on deck. With a quick kiss on the cold lips she tossed the body into the ocean.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

Cynthia glumly stared at the pool. She was bored. Malek was losing his virginity to a succubus, Sierra was enslaving Heaven's Peak. What was there to do around here?

"Problems Lady Cynthia?" Quaver the jester asked politely.

Cynthia raised her head "What do you guys do around here to pass the time?"

"I write verses, the other Minions work, train, or tidy this place up."

"I have an idea" Cynthia held her hand up to the portal, "Nordberg" she was pulled off the ground and into the vortex.

**(NORDBERG)**

"Greetings Mistress" a squad of Reds bowed to Cynthia.

After quickly briefing her, the group led Cynthia to the main square.

"People make armour and weapons" Scorch explained, "Something for you maybe?"

Cynthia walked over to the many anvils and workers. Some women passing by looked critically at her rather insignificant clothing. Rather than wearing fur coats all she wore was a black two-piece swimsuit. Having fire inside you was brilliant when trudging through a snow filled town.

"Hello there" a man turned to Cynthia, after recovering from the shock of seeing a red skinned woman in a swimsuit he bowed, "How can I help you?"

"I need a weapon." Cynthia tapped her chin, "Something that can work with fire."

"A sword?" he offered, "Or how about an axe?"

Scorch scurried over to an anvil and lifted something from it.

"Here Mistress" it handed a long chain to Cynthia.

Cynthia examined it carefully, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Take it to Giblet, imbue it with energy. Make it your own."

"Guess I'll give it a try" Cynthia bowed her head quickly before running towards the Gate.

**(MOUNTAINS)**

"Well" Laurcelle took a deep breath, "That was, exhilarating." She glanced over at the figure beside her.

Malek gave a nod, "I'll be sure to try some new techniques next time." He rolled out of the bed, "I need to get back to the Netherworld and check on my sisters." He started pulling on his armour.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Laurcelle pouted as she walked over to help him, "How much trouble could they be in?"

After a moment's thought Malek continued putting his armour on, "Sorry Laurcelle."

"Well then" Laurcelle pushed him against the wall, "I guess I'll have to make you stay" she pressed herself against him.

Malek grinned, "Or," he lifted her and pressed her against the wall, "You can wait, and think of what I'm going to do to you next time."

"Fine" the succubus agreed, "But it better be soon."

"Don't worry" Malek put his helmet on, "I'll be looking forward to it as well."

**I think that's enough for today. Hope you enjoyed and a Merry Christmas to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you DrZevil for the pep talk. That was really helpful in motivating me to keep at this. Now this chapter WILL contain some disturbing scenes so you have been warned. Now, on with the show.**

The First Mistress?

"Greetings Sire" Gnarl bowed as Malek descended into the throne room, "I am glad to see your, ahem, meeting, with the Succubus Queen ended rather well."

Malek strode over and sat down on the throne, "Where is Cynthia?"

"Lady Cynthia is at the Forge Dark One, she is speaking with Giblet about creating a weapon for herself. Something to do with a chain."

"Right, how is my domain doing?"

"Nordberg and the Everlight resort are providing weapons and lifeforce. The Empire city is not under our full control but we have secured the palace as a base in case we need to expand up there."

Malek nodded slowly, "What of Heaven's Peak? Open a link to Sierra"

"At once Master" Gnarl turned to the stone floor beneath the portal. It opened into an eerie pool.

Sierra's face appeared in it.

"Sierra" Malek spoke.

His sister jumped and her eyes darted around.

"Don't scare me like that" she scolded, her eyes still darting nervously, "What is it?"

"What is your report on the Heaven's Peak invasion?"

A small patch of red appeared in Sierra's green skin, "The city is conquered. There was almost no resistance."

"Excellent" Malek nodded, "You may return to the Netherworld then."

Sierra coughed slightly, "Um, actually I would rather stay here for a bit, there are some loose ends that need tying up."

"Such as?" Gnarl questioned.

"I am conducting my own investigation into marine life-forms and the possibility of an aquatic assault force." Sierra answered quickly.

"In English?" Malek waved his hand.

"I am taking a ship to look at the fish" Sierra rolled her eyes, "That plain enough?"

Malek's eyes narrowed, "On whose authority are you doing this?"

"My own" Sierra answered, "I have taken a small crew and fresh meat to bait the creatures I am after."

"And what meat exactly did you take?" Malek folded his arms.

"Lamb?" Sierra offered hopefully.

There was a pause while Malek tapped the arm of his throne.

"Lamb" he casually examined his armoured hand, "Is that your final answer?"

"Can I change to roast beef?" Sierra asked tentatively.

Malek's eyes glowed red, "Explain"

"Okay, okay." Sierra took a breath, "I am taking children, which I kidnapped from Heaven's Peak, out to a small island where I will use them as bait to attract mermaids. I am hoping to capture several of them for experimentation."

Unsurprisingly, bolts of lightning burst from Malek's hands as he stood up, "You are using children as live bait!" he shouted, "The people of Heaven's Peak will rise against me for this."

"They are too scared" Sierra grinned, "I made sure of it."

"Get back here now" Malek thundered, "If you are so desperate for mermaid test subjects then try a different method but you are not using children as…"

"Quiet Mal" Sierra interrupted, "I have to go." Her face vanished from the pool.

Cynthia walked in. She took in a shattered statue, Malek on his feet with glowing red eyes, and Gnarl looking rather nervous.

"So, what did I miss?"

**(EMPIRE CITY/DOCKS)**

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked her brother as they watched _Silent Shadow_ pull into the dock.

"Fine" he answered, "But Sierra has gone too far this time."

They spotted their sister walking down the gangplank, with a proud look on her face.

"Care to explain?" Malek folded his arms.

Sierra grinned and waved a hand at the ship. Her crew were unloading dead mermaids.

"I found a nesting ground on my way back. So the children weren't needed." She pouted, "I don't get what the big issue is."

"The issue" Malek gasped, "It is one thing to kidnap people, it is another to enslave their home and it is another thing entirely to use children as live bait."

For a moment all eyes were on the arguing siblings. Sierra's golden eyes narrowed and her claws twitched, Malek's hand was resting on his sword hilt and sparks were emitting from his gauntlet.

"Enough of this" Cynthia stepped between them, "Bottom line is that the children weren't eaten. Sierra take the mermaids back to the Netherworld for whatever it is you want. Malek take the children back to Heaven's Peak. Now give each other a hug like the brother and sister you are."

Sierra raised her eyebrows at Cynthia; Malek moved his hand away from his sword and coughed.

"I, um," he held his arms out awkwardly, "I guess I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah," Sierra looked at the ground, "Me too"

They stepped towards each other and embraced. A moment later they yelped as Cynthia jumped on them both.

"Hey, your skin doesn't burn anymore" Sierra remarked in a squashed voice as she was crushed against her brother's armour.

"I worked out how to control it" Cynthia replied gleefully, "So now I can turn it off, or on" she somersaulted back from them and tossed sparks in their directions. One ignited Malek's cape and the other starting smoking in Sierra's hair.

"Hot, hot!" Sierra dived off the pier and into the water.

Malek tore his cape off and flung it aside, "Come here!" he ran after Cynthia.

"Mistress?" Reaper and Jagged looked down at Sierra. Her long black hair was plastered against her face and she didn't look happy.

"Get me a towel." She climbed out of the water.

**(NETHERWORLD/THRONE ROOM)**

"So the people were overjoyed" Cynthia wrapped the imbued chain along her arm. It turned blue and sank into the skin, "Let's give it a go." She punched forward and blue flames shot out of her fist.

"Neat trick" Malek returned to his spell book, "Yeah the people of Heaven's Peak were happy to get their kids back."

"What do you reckon Sierra wants with the mermaids?" Cynthia examined the chain styled tattoo on her skin.

Malek looked up from his book, "Knowing her it's probably better if we don't know."

"That hurt" Sierra chuckled as she entered, "Since only Blues can swim I decided we need assistance in sea warfare. Using the dead mermaid bodies as test subjects I am close to creating a new species that shall give us a great advantage at sea."

"You know we can swim Sierra?" Cynthia juggled blue fireballs.

"I can," Sierra answered, "You, as a Red probably not."

Cynthia frowned, ignoring the fireballs that landed around her, she put a finger to her chin, "I don't see why it would affect me. I'll go for a swim at the Everlight resort to see what would happen."

"No" Malek raised a finger, still engrossed in his book, "Something might go wrong."

"Mal" Cynthia pouted, "Just let me try."

Her brother raised his head towards her, "What if something does go wrong?"

"Then you can say 'I told you so'" Cynthia took a deep breath and raised her hand at the portal "Everlight resort" she was pulled up and into the portal.

"I suppose we better go after her" Sierra and Malek raised their hands and were likewise teleported.

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT)**

"Greetings Dark One" Jocala bowed as Malek and Sierra appeared, "Lady Cynthia said she was going to the beach."

"To the beach!" Malek shouted and a group of Minions fell in behind him as he and Sierra sprinted for the gates leading to the sandy shore.

As they arrived a figure with red skin was clearly visible standing beside the clear blue water.

"Stop her!" Malek yelled.

Cynthia flinched and spun, "I need to try" she back flipped into the air and landed up to her waist in the water.

For a moment no-one moved then Cynthia screamed and steam rose from the water. It frothed and boiled around her while she writhed in pain.

"Blues!" Malek roared as Sierra sprinted into the water.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Ugh" Cynthia groaned and sat up slowly. She was lying on the bed in the Private Quarters. Malek and Sierra were sitting on the edge of it.

"I told you so" Malek teased before his voice grew serious, "You could have been killed Cynthia."

"I needed to test my theory" she slid off the bed, "And it seems that even though we are half human we are still vulnerable to water."

Sierra facepalmed, "I can swim and water doesn't bother me. It is because you are a living fireball that being in water weakens you."

"I guess so" Cynthia admitted, "But I have a solution."

"This should be good" Malek folded his arms.

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"Fire it up Mal" Cynthia grinned as she stood beside the stone bath.

Malek raised his hand. Lightning surged from the portal into the bath and filled it with a strange blue substance.

"Blues dive in" Cynthia directed.

As the Minions jumped into the substance they vanished but the blue ooze glowed brighter.

"Can this work twice on her?" Sierra whispered.

"You're asking me?" Malek shrugged, "All I know is that it might turn her blue."

Sierra raised an eyebrow at her brother, "What other effects?"

The bath shook violently as Cynthia jumped into it. As before the ooze gradually faded.

"Did it work?" Cynthia stood up. There was no change.

"Nope, you still have red skin and claws" Sierra brandished her own, "Want to go a round?"

"Sure" Cynthia's shoulders slumped, "So much for my theory."

Once his sisters left for the training arena Malek started to laugh.

"What is it Sire?" Gnarl's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"It worked Gnarl" Malek beckoned an elf slave over, "Cynthia is imbued with Blue Minion. I want you to go to them and tell Sierra to cut Cynthia. Reds don't heal quickly but if my calculations are correct then the Blue Minion in her will heal the wound instantly."

"Very wise Sire" Gnarl scurried away.

"Bring me a glass of the finest wine taken from the resort" Malek commanded the slave.

"At once Dark One" he hurried away.

Malek sat on his throne and his eyes drifted to the stone bath. His sisters were getting stronger each day. What if they decided to take over? Sierra could slit his throat while he slept, or Cynthia could burn him to ashes. He shook his head, this was ridiculous, the three of them were as close as ever. His eyes fell on a female elf polishing the serpent head that was the arm of his throne. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and deep green eyes. His eyes explored her body, taking in the elegance that the elven race possessed. She caught his eye, blushed, and looked away quickly.

"Sire" the elf handed him a goblet.

Wrapped up in his thoughts Malek lifted the drink to his lips.

He didn't notice the elf smile wickedly.

**(TRAINING ROOM)**

"Take that" Sierra slashed at Cynthia.

"Only if you take this" Cynthia flung out her hand. A long stream of blue fire shot out and wrapped around Sierra's claws like a chain.

Sierra pulled her claws apart, destroying the fire chain, and ran at Cynthia.

"Pardon me ladies" Gnarl interrupted, "But I have a suggestion. Sierra, cut your sister's arm. Your brother believes that you possess Blue Minion within you that will heal any wounds inflicted."

Both sister's exchanged looks.

"I guess I'll give it a try." Cynthia held out her arm, "Not too deep please."

Sierra slowly placed a long claw over the skin then quickly sliced the skin in a neat line.

"Ouch" Cynthia stared at the cut, "Hey, look at that."

Blue sparks emerged from the skin surrounding the wound and dived at it. The small slice mark sealed itself and vanished, leaving no trace of an injury.

"Impressive" Sierra blinked, "I'll have to get Blue Minions in me as well. Let's head back and tell Mal."

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"No!" a hand swatted the goblet aside, spilling wine across the floor.

Malek snapped his head towards the female elf and stood up. He towered over her, who had almost struck him.

"Explain yourself" he growled.

She flung herself at his feet, "It was poisoned my Lord" she spoke to the ground, not daring to raise her head.

"And how would you know this?" Malek noticed the male slave starting to crawl away.

"I saw him do it" she pointed in the fleeing elf's general direction since she didn't risk looking up.

"Minions!" Malek thundered, "Bring him to me."

A group of the armoured Brown Minions sprang forward and pinned the slave to the ground. They dragged him back to their master.

"I spared your life and the lives of your people when I conquered Everlight" Malek glared down at the elf, "So you betray my generosity. Kill him."

One of the Brown lifted his halberd over the slave's head.

"Not you" Malek held up his hand, "You" he turned to the female.

"Sire?" she looked terrified as he pulled her to her feet.

"You are willing to save my life you must be willing to kill anyone who tries to take it." Malek placed a dagger in her hand, "Prove your loyalty to me."

The female looked down at her fellow elf.

"Don't do it" he told her, "We must oppose him."

"What is your name?" Malek whispered in her ear.

"Gwenith" she answered, "Gwen"

"Gwen" Malek ran a cold armoured hand up her arm, "You have a great opportunity here."

"Sire?" Gwen flinched as his warm breath tickled her ear while his hands were on her shoulders.

"Kill the traitor and be rewarded for saving my life" his hands travelled down her sides until resting on her hips, "There are many rewards I can offer you."

"Promise me you won't harm or ill-treat any of my people" Gwen blushed as she felt his hands squeeze her butt.

"As long as they don't give me a reason to" Malek's hot breathed trailed up her neck, "Is there **anything **else I could give you?"

"You're a sick demented freak!" the elf being pinned by the Browns yelled, "Leave her alone!"

"Do it" Malek whispered.

"No!" the male screamed.

"Do it" Malek spoke louder.

"Gwen get out of here!"

"DO IT!" Malek roared.

With a scream Gwen spun around and stabbed at Malek's heart. The dagger blade didn't even scratch the arcanium armour.

Malek gave a sigh of disappointment, "Very well then" he deftly twisted the dagger from her hand and dropped it on the floor, "Take them both to the cells" he ordered, "I will have Sierra visit the male later. She has a talent for torture; in fact I'd say it's one of her favourite hobbies."

Before the Minions dragged Gwen away she flung out a hand to the Overlord, "I saved your life" she pleaded, "You promised you wouldn't harm any of my people."

Malek's glowing eyes turned red and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I lied"

**(NETHERWORLD/LOWER LEVELS)**

Screams echoed along the stone corridors as Sierra tortured the elf who tried to poison the Overlord.

Sierra's methods were, unusual, first she would have a large Brown Minion beat the person to a bloody pulp, following that a Red would burn the flesh right off the bone. Her beloved Greens would cut, stab, and slice the helpless victim. Finally, some Blues would heal the person.

And the cycle would start again.

Gwen shuddered as the victim started his third cycle. Each time the screams were worse because each time he was healed it only meant more pain and suffering.

"Let's try something different, slave" Sierra hissed

Gwen couldn't see what was happening in the other cell but she could hear and sense her fellow elf. It wasn't good.

After he tried begging for mercy during the first cycle Sierra had ordered him gagged. When the second cycle began he started begging for death. His tongue was cut out.

"You can make it stop"

Gwen turned as the door opened. Lady Cynthia leaned casually against the frame.

"Kill the elf as Malek ordered" Cynthia drew a line across her neck, "You will be rewarded, and you will prevent the traitor anymore suffering."

"I can't just kill one of my own people" Gwen shuddered, "I have a heart, unlike you and your siblings."

Cynthia just stared for a moment, "Believe it or not I'm trying to help. So are you going to hlp your friend or will we let Sierra keep going?"

Another scream cracked the air.

"Okay" Gwen stood up before she lost her nerve, "Stop her"

Cynthia guided the distraught elf down the corridor and pushed open a stone door.

In the centre of the room the victim was chained to the floor, without a stitch of clothing on him.

Standing with her feet on either side of his waist was Sierra. She wore a black latex corset, but no undergarments. In her hand was a nasty looking thorn whip. She lowered herself down onto the elf and grabbed his face with her free hand.

"Fuck me slave" she commanded, "And I better enjoy it, or else" she snapped the whip across his bare torso, leaving deep scratches.

The elf shook his head violently.

"Either you do it or I'll let my boys have their way with you" Sierra grinned over at Jagged and Reaper, "I don't think they'll be as gentle. Now do it!" she snapped the whip across his face.

"Enough Sierra" Cynthia interrupted, "Gwen is going to kill him."

"Give me ten minutes first" Sierra snarled.

Cynthia folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Enough."

With much grumbling and muttered swearing, Sierra stood up and beckoned to Jagged and Reaper, "You two come with me." The trio left the cell.

"Get on with it" Cynthia handed Gwen a dagger, "Hurry up or Sierra will be back."

Slowly Gwen walked over to the disgraced elf. Just looking at all the blood and bruises made her sick. Without even looking at the face of her brethren she plunged the knife into his heart.

"Forgive me" she whispered.

In the throne room Malek smiled wickedly as he watched.

"Sire," Gnarl raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me but, what are you planning on doing with that female?"

"I am going to follow the wise teachings of Lord Sayron" Malek indicated a book on past Overlords, "He encountered a fairy know as Queen Fay, he filled her with his Dark energy and turned her into his Mistress. I am going to turn this elf into my First Mistress."

"What about that Succubus Queen, Laurcelle?"

Malek paused for a moment. "I suppose while Laurcelle isn't here I need someone to keep me company. No offense Gnarl"

"None taken Dark Master, though what are you going to do about your sisters?"

"Where is Sierra anyway?" Malek waved a hand at the pool. The image blurred for a moment before showing another cell, "What is she doing…"

Sierra was flat on her back with no clothes on. Jagged was lying between her open legs with his tongue darting into her womanhood. Reaper was pinching her nipples with his long claws. Sierra moaned loudly, and everyone in the Throne Room heard it through the pool.

"Such sights" Gnarl's eyes widened.

Malek stood up shakily and took a few steps forward, he waved his hand and the pool went blank, before he threw up in a nearby vase.

**I think that's enough. Please review, I've got people subscribed from this and I've seen how many have read this so come on. It doesn't take long to write a short review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter will not contain as much unsuitable material as the last one so no need to worry. We will see Sierra's creations, and some secrets about Gwen will be revealed. Enjoy**

The next morning Gwen was summoned to the throne room. She arrived and was directed to kneel in front of the Overlord.

"You have proven a most interesting person, Gwen." Malek tilted his head slightly, "You were prepared to kill me rather than a peasant elf. But when killing him would have been for his own good you did kill him. So," he stood up, "I have decided that you shall be raised to be a Mistress of the Netherworld." He flung out his hand and lightning surged at her.

As the lightning collided with her a veil of white energy exploded from the point of impact. It sent the lightning back at Malek.

"Shit" he was knocked back into his throne and fell to a heap at the base of it.

"You dare to try and corrupt me, fiend" Gwen lifted off the ground, "Little did you suspect that I am not the weak and vulnerable person you thought I was." She raised her hands and a shockwave sent the nearby Minions crashing into the walls.

Malek scrambled to his feet and drew his sword, "You don't stand a chance" he sneered, "In case you haven't figured it out." He raised his hand and a deep resonating sound echoed around the Netherworld, "You're in my house bitch!"

Minions swarmed into the throne room. Browns ran straight for her while Reds lobbed fireballs and Greens snuck onto the higher levels to jump her.

"I will not be stopped by you" Gwen spun in mid-air and formed a tornado of energy. Minions that touched it were shocked violently and hastily retreated.

Cynthia and Sierra arrived from the Private Quarters.

"What is going on down here?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow at the tornado, "Did a spell go wrong?"

It faded away, revealing Gwen floating in mid-air with orbs of white light around her hands.

"You monster!" she pointed vindictively at Sierra, "You're the type of person that makes the Overlord look like a baby seal!"

Malek glanced at Sierra, "Do I want to know what you've done now?"

"I'm innocent" Sierra protested, "I haven't done anything evil… in the past hour" she mumbled.

Two beams of white energy blasted at Sierra and Cynthia. The latter formed a wall of fire to block the beams. Malek charged forward and swung with his sword. It bounced off Gwen and a powerful shock coursed through his body.

"I am more powerful that you could ever imagine" Gwen flung energy balls at Malek, "I am the daughter of former Queen Fay!"

Gnarl, who had been hiding behind a statue, peered out, "WHAT!"

"Your mother was my predecessor's Mistress?" Malek was sprinting around the throne room, avoiding the energy balls.

"Yes" Gwen sent more Minions flying backwards, "I am an elf like my father, but my blood is filled with the magic of my mother's bloodline."

Cynthia conjured a fire shield around herself and jumped at Gwen. The flame shield smashed into Gwen's shield and the shockwave sent Malek crashing through a wall.

"You are so dead" Cynthia grabbed Gwen's hands to prevent her moving.

"Nice try" Gwen's eyes flashed and purple beams shot out.

Cynthia was sent flying through the air and landed on Gnarl.

"You are finished Dark One" Gwen turned to Malek as he crawled through the hole in the wall, "Your Minions cannot help you, and your sister is defeated."

Malek sniggered.

"What?" Gwen frowned, "The other sister!" she realised, just before a long claw stabbed through her back.

"Two sisters" Malek strode forward and caught Gwen as she fell, "You forgot Sierra, who was waiting to strike." His armoured gauntlet flashed and lightning surged into her forehead, "Let's try this again…"

**(LATER)**

Malek descended from the Private Quarters, with Gwen.

Her hair was long and purple; it flowed down over a blue topaz dress. Both her eyes were milky white except for a gold circle in place of the iris.

Gracefully they walked down the steps and Malek sat on the throne. For a moment they gazed around at the ruined throne room, before Gwen stood dutifully at his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dark One" she smiled alluringly with blood red lips, "I now see why my mother was weakened without such, energy, to sustain her. My elf father told me that after the former Overlord died my mother grew weaker each day. So she decided to bear a child before she died."

Malek turned his head towards her, "You were born and reached this age in the space of three months?"

"Correct" Gwen smirked, "I know elves live far longer than most creatures but I never figured the magic in my mother and father would accelerate my growth. Once I was able to control my magic I stopped the acceleration."

Sierra and Cynthia entered through the main entrance and raised an eyebrow at Gwen.

"I assume you're on our side now?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course" Gwen replied silkily, "The Dark energy within this body has given me new life. A life with the Overlord" she rubbed Malek's shoulder.

Gnarl scurried forward, "Sire, we have a visitor requesting an audience."

"Who is it?" Malek pulled Gwen into his lap.

"Laurcelle" Gnarl answered.

Malek froze and turned his head as the Succubus Queen entered the room.

There was a cold silence. Gnarl cautiously retreated away from the throne. Cynthia and Sierra hid behind statues and peered out.

"Lord Malek" Laurcelle's voice was cold and sent shivers up Malek's spine, "I came here to invite you to a banquet… but I can see you're busy." Her eyes narrowed at Gwen, "And who is this whore?"

"Five gold coins say Laurcelle attacks first" Cynthia whispered quickly.

"You're on" Sierra giggled as they watched their brother frozen to his throne.

"I am Mistress Gwen" the elf stood up, "Now, get on your knees and beg forgiveness."

The succubus took a step closer, "Oh please, what could an elf offer the Overlord? Compared to this" she ran her hands over her body, "you've got no chance. I have given him command of an army of succubi. What can you do?"

"I am a powerful sorceress" Gwen sneered, "I could erode your wings, melt your skin, and as for those breasts" she glanced at them, "Well, at least mine are real."

Flames ignited in Laurcelle's eyes. Gwen smirked.

Malek sunk lower in his seat, "Wonder if this is what happened to Sayron" he mumbled.

Laurcelle lifted into the air and flew at Gwen. The elf conjured a shield and deflected the succubus. Undeterred, Laurcelle twirled in mid-air and rammed her fist into the shield, which splintered into shards of black glass. Gwen back flipped so she was behind the throne to avoid the wild slashes, putting Malek between her and Laurcelle.

"Hello Laurcelle" Malek waved feebly, "Nice to see you again"

The succubus lifted him to his feet and latched her mouth onto his. She grabbed his hands and set them on her ass.

"Hey!" Gwen fired a beam of purple energy that blasted Malek away from Laurcelle, "He's mine!"

"I was his first" Laurcelle tore a chunk of rock from a pillar and hurtled it at Qwen.

The elf blasted the missile from the air, "But I'm pretty sure he wasn't your first, or even your twelfth." She sneered, "How many came before him?"

Laurcelle grabbed a sword from a Minion and charged forward. Gwen did likewise. They clashed in the centre of the throne room.

"You are no match for me, elf" Laurcelle grinned as she started to push Gwen back.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and fired a beam of purple energy from her eyes. It sent Laurcelle crashing through a wall.

"Okay, ten coins says Laurcelle wins" Sierra wagered.

"Deal" Cynthia nodded.

"Are you okay Dark One?" Gwen helped Malek to his feet, "I'm sorry about the mess." She glanced around, "But I've taken out the trash" her eyes glittered, "Now, how about we continue where we left off" she led him over to the throne and pushed him down onto it, "I guess I need to show you how well an elf makes love." She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get your hands off my man!" Laurcelle shouted as she strode through the main entrance to the throne room.

Gwen glanced back, "Get lost honey"

Laurcelle flew across the room and lifted Gwen into the air. She soared out of the throne room and over the edge, leading into the abyss.

"Are you okay Sire?" Gnarl hurried to his master's side.

"I need to stop this" Malek sprinted for the floating rocks that were used as transport around the Netherworld.

"Should we get involved?" Cynthia asked Gnarl.

"Or," Sierra indicated the floating rocks, "I could show you my experiments."

"Kay" Cynthia followed her sister.

Gnarl looked around at all the Minions spectating, "What are you waiting for? Get this place cleaned up."

**(NETHERWORLD ABYSS)**

Gwen and Laurcelle struggled and fought in mid-air. A layer of red aura surrounded Gwen which allowed her to fly through the air but meant she couldn't use her energy attacks.

"Okay, how do I get them to stop?" Malek rode a flying rock after them, "I hope this works." He flew straight at them, then twisted the rock sharply and fell off it, "Help!" he shouted.

"Malek!" they both dived after him. Laurcelle grabbed his legs and Gwen seized his arms.

"Why did you come after us?" Gwen scowled, "You know you can't fly."

The Overlord smiled at them, "For this reason." He glanced down, "You two were more than willing to work together to save me. So your love for me is greater than your dislike for each other."

Laurcelle and Gwen looked at each other.

"Truce?" Laurcelle offered.

"Truce" Gwen agreed.

A rock floated over and they deposited Malek on it. After a brief handshake between the females they set off back to the tower.

**(SIERRA'S LAB)**

"Mistress" Jagged and Reaper bowed as she entered.

The lab was filled with dead mermaid bodies; most of them were cut open revealing their organs and innards.

"I don't feel so good" Cynthia clapped a hand over her mouth.

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Get a grip."

They walked over to a small glass dome. Sierra opened it slowly, revealing a nest of eggs.

"I took samples from the mermaids, mixed in the DNA of a Minion and merged in into a shell. When these eggs hatch most of the creatures will die. But the ones that survive will be the correct formula."

One of the eggs started to crack.

"Jagged, Reaper" Sierra called, "Standby with a containment tank."

A tiny claw pushed through the shell, following behind was a green face with yellow eyes. It stared at Sierra before pulling itself out of the egg. It was a perfect replica of a Green Minion except from the waist down was a tiny mermaid tail.

"Oh, my baby" Sierra cooed as she lifted the creature. It rubbed its claws against her cheek affectionately.

"You're a mother" Cynthia grinned happily, "Wait till Malek hears about your success."

Sierra carefully placed the new-born into a glass fish tank. The baby took off at once, swimming at a fast pace for its age, it zoomed around the tank, up and down, until it broke the surface and waved at Sierra before diving back into the water.

"He knows his mummy." Sierra wiped an imaginary tear.

Cynthia bent down to look at the baby and nodded, "So, it has the swimming abilities of a mermaid, the loyalty of a Minion, the claws of the Greens," the baby vanished, "And the invisibility part as well."

"I'm such a proud mother" Sierra pulled Reaper and Jagged into bone breaking hugs, "Thanks guys"

"Yes Mistress" they choked.

Cynthia laughed, "C'mon, we better see how things are upstairs."

**(THRONE ROOM)**

Gwen and Laurcelle stood at Malek's shoulders as Sierra described what she had done and the results. Since they had stopped fighting they had actually got on quite well.

"Excellent" Malek smiled widely as Sierra finished her report, "How long will they take to grow and be ready for combat?"

"With the accelerant they will be combat ready in one week." Sierra answered, "I have already begun creating more of them. Soon the Dark Empire shall control the seas and nothing will be able to enter these lands without our, I mean, your permission."

Cynthia stepped forward, "If you don't mind I would like to try my hand at an experiment of my own. All I need is a squad of Greens, Browns and half a dozen Blues." She glanced at Sierra, "I'll need your help too."

"What are you planning?" Malek raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to tame a dangerous, terrifying and monstrous creature as my own pet" Cynthia declared, with her fists in the air, "Then I shall march across the world, laying waste to all that stands in my way for the glory of the Dark Empire! Mwahahahaha!"

Malek, Gwen, Laurcelle, and Sierra looked considerably disturbed at the sudden change in the normally cheerful innocent girl.

"And what creature are you referring to?" Gnarl asked, "What creature has inspired you to turn truly evil?"

**(RUINS OF SANCTUARY)**

"A unicorn!" Sierra shrieked, "You dragged me down here for an overrated pit pony?"

Cynthia sighed happily, "Isn't it beautiful?"

The beast was chewing on some green grass that surprisingly still grew in the underbelly of the ruined sanctuary set up by Queen Fay, and destroyed by the Overlord and the Empire.

"Just look at that lovely white fur, and that shiny horn" Cynthia giggled, "It's adorable."

In the Netherworld Gnarl refrained himself from suggesting they kill the dumb beast.

"So, what are you planning?" Sierra asked, while her thoughts turned back to her babies.

There was no reply.

"Sis?" Sierra glanced around, "Where did she go?" she asked Jagged.

For a reply he pointed in the direction of the unicorn.

Cynthia was riding the unicorn. It charged around, bucked, kicked and tried to twist its head and gore her with the horn but she held on and avoided the horn. Slowly the beast stopped struggling and settled down.

"Now the finishing touch" Cynthia placed her hand on the horn and a blue flame sunk into it. The horn glowed blue and the unicorn reared up on its hind legs before it collapsed onto the ground.

"What did you just do?" Sierra and the Minions hurried over.

"I just made her mine for life" Cynthia rubbed the white fur, "Sleep Ventrica" she whispered, "We shall ride soon."

Sierra folded her arms, "So why did I need to come?"

Cynthia lifted one of the unicorn's legs, "To help me carry it" she grinned.

**(NETHERWORLD/ THRONE ROOM)**

"Easy now" Cynthia, Sierra, Jagged, Reaper, a squad of Browns, and several Blues descended from the portal, carrying the unicorn.

"Where's Malek?" Sierra asked.

"The Master is in the Private Quarters with, Mistress Gwen and Mistress Laurcelle." Gnarl answered, "They decided to, ahem, observe each other, rather closely."

"So, Malek is having sex with a succubus and an elf, I created a new species, and Cynthia got a pet unicorn." Sierra summarised, "What a day."

**What a day indeed. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning" Sierra yawned as Malek, Gwen, and Laurcelle descended from the Private Quarters. Both the Mistresses wore silk gowns; Laurcelle's had rips in it for her wings.

Malek sat down on his throne, "Morning" he nodded, "Not get much sleep?"

Fixing a frosty glare on him Sierra struggled not to yawn again, "Between the loud noises coming from you three" they squirmed awkwardly, "And my babies needed checked on, it didn't leave me with much time to sleep."

"Where is Cynthia?" Laurcelle perched on top of the throne while Gwen stretched out on one of the arms.

"I think I know" Malek waved his hand and the magic pool showed Cynthia in the lower levels of the tower, sleeping beside her new unicorn with an arm draped around its neck, "Awh, that's adorable."

Sierra walked to the stairs leading up to the Private Quarters, "Mind if I sleep in your bed? I'm exhausted."

"Your bed is ready" Malek glanced around at her, "There is a stone bridge connecting from the main area to a smaller living quarter. You and Cynthia's beds have been set up there with all your stuff."

"Cheers Mal" Sierra stifled another yawn, "Wake me if anything exciting happens." She started the long climb to the living quarters.

Gnarl came scurrying over, "Sire, I have good evil news, and bad evil news."

Malek raised an eyebrow, "The bad evil news?"

"A small army of Paladins have arrived from overseas. They are led by Paladin Lord Edward. He and his forces are moving to free Heaven's Peak and Angelis Keep."

"And the good evil news?" Gwen massaged Malek's shoulders.

A grin grew on Gnarls face, "He must first get through a dangerous forest, one that is teeming with living plants, including Dryads. It will slow them down considerably, and thin their numbers."

"Not good enough" Malek stood up abruptly. Ignoring Gwen's hurt face he starting pacing around the throne room, "Those plants will not even fight the Paladins. Creatures and users of light magic wouldn't turn on each other. If anything they would assist the magicians. Gnarl" he turned to the Minion, "Go and get Cynthia, I'll get Sierra" he glanced down at himself, "And put my armour on."

**(DROKIAN FOREST)**

"Take the Greens and scout ahead" Malek ordered Sierra, "If you spot any Paladins report back at once."

She nodded and beckoned to a dozen Greens, Jagged and Reaper amongst them; they quickly vanished into the forest.

"What about me?" Cynthia looked down from atop Ventrica.

"When I give the command I want you to ignite the area around them" he answered.

**(PALADIN GROUP)**

"Onwards" Lord Edward proclaimed as he rode his majestic black horse, "We shall deliver this land from the clutches of the vile Overlord and his demon army."

Cheers went up from his soldiers as they marched through the forest. As of yet they hadn't encountered any creatures, or any plants that had attacked them. There was a rumour the Overlord had an alliance with succubus and was expanding his territory into other nations.

That couldn't be allowed.

"Oh hello there" a pair of tiny albeit fat winged creatures fluttered over, "You must be the Paladins we've heard about. I'm Petunia" she introduced herself, "Please to meet you."

"Likewise" Edward bowed his head slightly, "We are here to destroy the Overlord. Would you mind telling us the direction to Heaven's Peak?"

"Of course dearie" Petunia turned and pointed, "If you go straight that way then you will come to a bridge, cross it and keep going, before long you will be able to see Heaven's Peak."

The Paladins thanked them and continued on their way, unaware that a dozen pairs of yellow eyes were watching them from all sides.

**(OVERLORD'S GROUP)**

Ventrica's head reared up and she halted.

"Woah" Cynthia held up her hand as Malek made to step forward, "Hold up," she dismounted.

Malek glanced around. Apart from a few plants and the occasional animal there was nothing out of the ordinary. But he trusted Cynthia and if she said stop then he would.

"Aha" Cynthia was kneeling beside a patch of mud, "Just as I thought" she pressed down on the mud.

It folded beneath the pressure, revealing a small pit filled with plants. They had a thin stalk but massive snapping jaws, big enough to eat a Minion whole.

"Interesting" Malek looked down at the plants, "Looks like someone set a trap." He glanced around again, "And I get the feeling I'm being watched."

"Boo!" Sierra appeared beside him.

With a very un-Overlord like yell Malek jumped into Cynthia's arms.

"Get off me" Cynthia dropped him on the ground, "Don't do that again Sie, you almost scared Ventrica." She patted her unicorn.

"Couldn't resist" Sierra held in her laughter as she watched Malek get up.

"We never speak of this again" he warned, "Ever" he added to Gnarl.

"_Of course Sire"_

"Well the Paladins are heading for Leville Bridge" Sierra toyed with her claws, "So what's the plan?"

Malek paced back and forth, he stopped in front of Ventrica and looked the beast in the eye, "Cynthia, how well can you control… her?"

"Pretty well" Cynthia tilted her head, "Why?"

**(LEVILLE BRIDGE)**

"Look my Lord" a Paladin pointed, "A unicorn."

Standing on the bridge was a beautiful white beast. It turned to them, then reared up angrily before charging.

"Shields" Edward ordered.

A group of Paladins raised their staffs and conjured a red energy shield between them and the unicorn.

"Now" Malek ordered, as he watched from the tree line.

Cynthia hurtled fireballs from the tree tops that exploded around the Paladins, surrounding them with a ring of fire. The flames started eating away at the flora hungrily.

"Who used a fire spell?" Edward looked around wildly, "They are forbidden here."

As if to prove that point thick thorny vines burst out of the ground. A large plant bulb surfaced at the river and sprayed water on the wild flames. Ventrica snorted and charged away into the forest, where Malek was waiting.

"Hehe" Malek sniggered as he watched the vines attack the Paladins; they were forced to defend themselves by blasting any plant that came near them. All that done was enrage the forest more.

Glistening green Dryads sprang up from the ground and sent foot-long thorns at the crowd. While most of them conjured shields, the unlucky ones were skewered, blood sprayed everywhere.

"_Tell_ _Cynthia to withdraw_" Malek thought.

"_Yes Sire" _Gnarl answered.

He spotted his sister shrink back into the forest. By now the Paladins were waging war with an endless number of plants.

But there were only so many Paladins.

"Time for your entrance bro" Sierra helped him onto Ventrica, "We'll be right behind you" she nodded at her squad of Greens.

"Okay then" Malek drew his sword, "Charge!" he cried.

Ventrica reared on its hind legs before starting the charge, Sierra and the Greens close behind.

**(LEVILLE BRIDGE)**

"Stand strong" Edward declared as he blasted a Dryad into ashes, "We shall not fail."

A deep resonating sound echoed around the clearing and a unicorn emerged from the forest, with a figure in black spiked armour on its back. Directly behind it was a horde of Brown, Green, and Blue demons.

"It's the Overlord" Edward turned his horse towards the unicorn, "Attack!"

The Greens and Sierra split away from the main group as Malek thundered over the bridge. They waited until the Browns were fully in the fight before they started their assault.

Many a Paladin had their throat slit that day.

The Dryads at first were preparing to fight the Overlord, but when they seen him focus on the Paladins they joined him.

"Lord Edward!" a Paladin with a thorn through his left arm cried, "We must retreat"

Edward kept his eyes on Malek as he cut his way through the Paladins, directly towards Edward.

"Our mission was to destroy this demon" he drew a shining silver sword, "And we shall!" he urged his horse onward.

Both leaders charged towards each other. Minions and Paladins were crushed beneath the powerful beasts, though the Paladins were mostly skewered on the horn. It was a sight to see, a black horse with a rider clad in glowing white armour charging at a white unicorn with a figure in the darkest black armour on it.

As they meet in the middle of the bridge they swung for each other. Their blades collided and a wall of white energy grew from Edwards while a wall of black energy expanded from Maleks. The two energies fought each other, Paladin versus Overlord, Good versus Evil. The moment stretched on and on neither side relenting. Around them was pandemonium as Minions and plants fought with magical Paladins who wielded enchanted swords. Bodies were everywhere; the river was stained red with blood. And in the centre of the bridge, in the middle of the war, the two leaders poured their very will into the fight. The stone bridge cracked around them, chunks fell into the churning red river.

"You will never win" Edward's eyes glowed white as he poured every ounce of magic he possessed into his sword, "You don't have the power to defeat me."

"I have more power than some washed up mage" Malek sneered as his eyes glowed red and poured his energy into the attack.

The stone bridge shattered into tiny fragments. Edward and Malek lifted into the air as Ventrica and Edward's horse jumped back onto solid ground. Cynthia and Sierra stood at one side while a few remaining Paladins gathered at the other. The Dryads even paused as everyone watched the sheer power on display.

"Mal, be careful" Cynthia called, as she patted Ventrica.

"We believe in you Lord Edward!" the Paladins cheered, right before a thick vine skewered them.

A sudden surge of energy from Malek caught Edward off guard. The energy holding the two together broke and both fell into the frothing river.

"MALEK!" Sierra, Cynthia, Gwen, and Laurcelle screamed.

"Master!" the Greens cried.

Cynthia sprinted for the river but Sierra grabbed her around the waist, "No!"

"We can't just let him drown!" Cynthia struggled wildly.

"That river is too powerful, even if you did find him his armour would drown you both" Sierra whistled and the Greens rushed to her side, "Follow that river as fast as you can. He may have climbed out further down."

The Greens darted away.

"Excuse me"

Both sisters turned to see a Dryad approach them.

"You and the Overlord fought to aid us" she bowed her head, "I thank you. If your friend is in danger then perhaps we can aid you in finding him. Though we must inform our leader."

Sierra and Cynthia glanced at each other.

"I'll talk to the leader" Sierra offered, "You and Ventrica better go and look for Mal."

Cynthia was already swinging onto her pet's back, "Good luck"

"You too" Sierra watched as her sister vanished into the forest, "Take me to your leader" she smiled at the Dryads, "Always wanted to say that."

**(DOWN RIVER)**

A hand broke the surface of the river and grabbed a branch that was hanging across the water. A figure pulled himself out of the current and slumped against a tree trunk.

"If I almost perished" Lord Edward took deep calming breaths, "Then the demon must be dead."

He struggled to his feet, putting his weight on his staff that had been securely fastened to his back. After getting his bearings he started looking for a place to spend the night.

He failed to see a sword emerge from the river and stab into the ground, anchoring the wielder against the current.

**(DRYAD SANCTUARY)**

"So" an elderly and withered Dryad addressed Sierra, "You are a Minion of the Overlord?"

"His sister" she answered politely, "I am imbued with the power of his Minions."

The Dryad's white eyes examined her, "I see. So why have you come to our forest?"

"We received word that a force of Paladin was planning to invade. We planned to wipe them out." Sierra smiled, "But when we saw them attacking your people we had to step in and help you."

Eyes narrowing suspiciously the Dryad Elder leaned back from the large leafy table. The meeting was in the centre of a forest clearing, surrounded by plants the like of which had never been seen.

"Forgive me if I do not trust you" she stated, "But a large number of reports have come in of your conquest. Not all of it is pleasant. In particular the kidnapping of innocent saplings from Heaven's Peak."

Sierra frowned, "No harm came to them and they were returned to their homes."

"You still took them" the Elder snapped, "You enslaved the town then stole the young ones. What makes you think that is acceptable?"

Another Dryad rose out of the ground and whispered in the Elder's ear.

"It seems I must bid you farewell. One of my children will show you out." The old Dryad turned and moved away.

Raising an eyebrow intriguingly Sierra rose to her feet.

Another Dryad motioned her to follow.

"Something's going on" Sierra muttered as she was led through the forest and back to the bridge where the horde of Minions was waiting.

**(FOREST)**

"Find him!" Cynthia shouted at the Minions as she rode past, "Can you smell him girl?" she asked Ventrica.

The unicorn glanced left and right, its nostrils twitching before it glanced at Cynthia with a look in her eyes that didn't bode well.

"Come on Mal" Cynthia looked around desperately, "Where are you?"

In actual fact Malek didn't know where he was. After pulling himself from the river he had followed Edward's tracks deeper into the forest. He had no Minions, he was exhausted, and his connection to the Netherworld was broken for the time being. But still he staggered after his opponent.

"I'll end that Paladin, even if it kills me." He grimly held a thick branch for support, "On second thoughts I'd rather just kill him without dying as well."

He moved onwards for a few more feet before something rustled in a bush beside him.

"Have at you!" Malek rammed his sword through the brush and felt it collide with something.

Slowly a creature emerged from behind the bush. It stood far taller than Malek and was covered in bronze armour with a massive sword in its hand. Despite being humanoid in appearance Malek knew it was no mere human.

"Gargantuan!" he backed away rapidly as the Empire's massive soldier advanced on him.

It slashed wildly and the sword bashed into Malek's head. While the arcanium armour withstood the blade it was more than enough to daze Malek as he fell to the ground.

With a roar the enormous creature stomped towards the fallen Overlord.

"I am not going to die" Malek scrambled back while trying to hold his sword ready to stab the thing if it got too close.

Ignoring his sword, the Gargantuan closed in on the smaller man. Thankfully he didn't see the large branch, until he bashed his head into it.

Pausing for a second to thank the forest, Malek climbed to his feet.

"No Minions, no sisters, no magic, and no idea where I am." He lifted his sword, "Bring it on"

The Gargantuan broke through the branch and charged at Malek.

"Die you tyrant!"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Malek turned his head to see Lord Edward emerge from behind a tree and fire a beam of green energy from his staff. The beam collided with Malek's sword, knocking it aside as the Gargantuan thrust forward with its own.

This time the blade pierced the armour at the right lung.

Malek stood there. He couldn't feel a thing. Blood poured from his wound and dropped onto the forest floor. His sword fell from his slack hands and landed in the puddle of blood.

The Gargantuan pulled its sword from Malek and turned towards Edward.

"Time to be going" Edward vanished into the forest, with the massive soldier in pursuit.

The world started to spin. Malek fell to his hands and knees. Trying to stay in that position was too hard so he collapsed onto the ground completely. His glowing eyes grew paler with each drop of blood that oozed from his chest.

He thought he heard screaming, and the heavy beats of hooves. For a moment he thought a red skinned woman was holding him with a unicorn standing behind her.

The next moment everything went black.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER)**

"C'mon" Ventrica galloped alongside the river, Cynthia urging her on.

At last they came to a spot where two sets of footprints were visible in the mud beside the river, leading into the forest.

"Finally" Cynthia steered her pet into the forest, "I just hope he hasn't gone too far."

She hurried along the trail, pausing occasionally to listen for her brother. Her pointed ears twitched as she detected his voice yelling.

"I'm coming bro" she urged Ventrica on.

As she closed in on him she spotted a Gargantuan disappearing into the forest. Ignoring the behemoth, Cynthia jumped off Ventrica and rushed to her brother's side.

"Stay with me Mal" she examined the gaping wound in his chest, "Let's see if this works." She summoned the Blue Minion within her and placed her hands on her brother's chest. Blue sparks swarmed into him, more and more she pushed into the healing.

Slowly the gash sealed itself and the lung fixed. Blood retreated into the body and Malek spasmed violently, his armoured fist almost clobbering Cynthia.

"Hold still" she muttered, "Actually…" she sent a spark into his forehead; knocking him out, "Now the hard part" she braced herself and lifted her brother.

It was like lifting a ton of spiked metal.

"Either you need to go on a diet" she lifted him across Ventrica's back, "Or it must be murder to wear that armour." She jumped onto Ventrica's back, "Let's go" she clenched her legs against the beast's body as it took off through the forest. "Hang on Mal" she held onto her brother's body as her pet rushed them back to the Tower Gate.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

His body was laid on the massive bed in the Private Quarters and the Minion attendants quickly removed the armour.

"Shit" Sierra frowned as the women spotted the large red scar, with blood still oozing from the centre, "I thought you healed him"

"I did" Cynthia protested, "It must have opened up again, I'm still not an expert healer."

A squad of Blues showered Malek's body in blue sparks. He twisted and jerked as the gash sealed itself.

"Is he going to be okay?" Laurcelle hovered over everyone's heads.

Gnarl pushed his way over to the Overlord, "All of you out. I will deal with this. Shoo" he waved his hands dismissively at them.

"Hey" Gwen flared up, "You do not give us orders."

"You want him healed?" the wizened Minion turned to her, "Then leave and don't come back till I say so."

After a moment of grumbling the ladies marched out of the Private Quarters and descended to the throne room.

"Miserable old gargoyle" Laurcelle pouted, "What can he do that we can't watch?"

For a moment they reflected on the possibilities. Then Cynthia started cartwheeling around the throne room out of boredom.

"I'll go check on my babies" Sierra glanced at Laurcelle, "You wanna come?"

Gwen watched as the succubus and green skinned woman left, leaving her with Cynthia doing cartwheels and backflips. Basically just showing off for the Minions.

"I think I'll go to the beach" she turned to the portal, "Everlight resort!" she floated up into the portal.

"Wait for me!" Cynthia jumped after her.

**(EASTERN SHORE)**

"Lord Edward!" a group of Paladins rushed from the ship to support their leader, "What happened?"

He held himself high in their arms, "The Overlord is dead" he declared, "We must return to our home and gather more forces. With the demon gone we shall free these lands from his evil grip."

**(NETHERWORLD LOWER LEVELS)**

"Impressive" Laurcelle peered in at the small hybrids, "I thought they would be bigger."

Sierra clicked her fingers and pointed at a large mirror. The mirror went black before it was filled with the image of the Empire City dock.

Dozens of large dorsal fins were curving around the ships.

"They grew up so fast" Sierra grinned at Laurcelle, "I have a small army of them guarding our main dock. At the word I can send them out into the ocean to attack any ship. Civilian or war ship."

The succubus grinned, "I'm sure Lord Malek will be pleased. I just hope he's okay." Her face fell.

Sierra patted Laurcelle on the shoulder, "My brother's tough, he'll be fine."

**(EVERLIGHT)**

"So," Cynthia glanced at Gwen, "You, um, enjoying the weather?"

The elf gave her an odd look.

They were both sunbathing on the beach of the Everlight resort. The sun was shining, the sea was blue, and the Minions were ogling at the two bikini clad magical beings.

"Yes I am" Gwen answered, "You?"

"Oh yeah" Cynthia replied, "Yes it's very nice."

The minutes stretched on awkwardly.

"Hey, Cynthia?" Gwen asked.

The human/Minion hybrid sat up, "Yeah?"

"You, wanna go for a walk in the forest?" Gwen shrugged.

Cynthia practically jumped to her feet, "Sure."

**(DOCKS)**

"Make way for Mistress" Jagged and Reaper called as they escorted Sierra and Laurcelle to the pier end.

Several Browns were holding a man. Apparently the human had tried to steal food from a supply cart that was heading for the Netherworld. Much of the city had been conquered and the Overlord's banner was flown proudly over the Imperial Palace.

"You planned to steal food directly from the mouth of the Overlord" Sierra traced a claw over the man's face, "Such an act will not be tolerated."

The peasant spat bitterly on the ground, "He's starving us you witch."

"Actually, you're wrong" Laurcelle smirked, "All the people here have a considerable amount of food already. The only ones without any are either criminals, or from another country. So, which are you?"

His eyes dropped, "I murdered my little sister after she expressed delight when the Overlord killed Solarius."

Sierra's gold eyes narrowed, "So, your sibling was happy that the Empire was destroyed, so you killed her. Your own little sister."

"She was a demon worshipper" he scowled, "If your sibling was in league with the Paladins would you kill them?"

The question hung in the air. For a long moment Sierra and Laurcelle stared at each other, each asking the other the same question.

"Over the edge." Laurcelle snapped.

The Browns hoisted the man over the edge of the wooden pier. He splashed into the water and stared up at them.

"You know I can swim right?" he looked utterly confused.

Sierra took a deep breath and let out a high pitched shriek. Within a few seconds half a dozen dorsal fins surfaced and raced towards the dock.

"What the hell are those?" the man started climbing a wooden post frantically.

The first creature jumped out of the water. It had changed remarkably since its infancy. Now it was one large long body with arms emerging from the chest. The tail was considerably larger and sent water spraying everywhere. The head was much bigger with large gaping jaws and glowing yellow eyes. The entire body was covered in thick green scales. **(A/N If you have seen a Fury in Resistance 2, that's the template I used)**

The creature's two arms grabbed the man and pulled him into the water. The other creatures converged on the struggling victim.

The water surrounding the churning water turned a bloody red and the creatures swam away.

"Beautiful" Laurcelle and Sierra whispered at the same time.

**(EVERLIGHT)**

"Ah it's so peaceful out here" Gwen smiled, "I forgot what this place was like after Malek took me to the Netherworld." Her eyes turned to Cynthia.

The fiery hybrid took a deep breath, "I was the one who picked you to be taken to the Netherworld." She admitted, "There was something about you."

"Probably you could sense my magical potential." Gwen shrugged. "Or maybe you wanted me for your brother."

Cynthia looked at her clawed feet, "Actually, there may have been another reason behind it." She fixed her eyes with Gwen's.

The elf backed away slightly as Cynthia advanced on her. Swiftly the hybrid pinned her against a tree.

"You see, I have a secret that neither Malek nor Sierra knows." Cynthia's normally fun loving and cheerful face was utterly serious, "And I have decided that you will be the first to know it."

Qwen raised her hand to try and push Cynthia away. The moment her hand touched the red skin it burned slightly, "Let go of me."

"Not yet" Cynthia smiled eerily, "We are alone in the Everlight forest. You try and touch me and you get burned, unless I allow it of course."

"I can blast you if I want" Gwen's eyes glowed purple, "So spit it out or else I'll…" she was cut off abruptly as she felt a set of lips collide with her own.

Cynthia wrapped her arms around Gwen, holding the elf as close as possible as she deepened the kiss. For a moment Gwen was frozen in her grip but as the warmth spread from Cynthia's lips she relaxed into the kiss and returned it. Energy surged between them whether magical or something else they didn't know. All they knew was that this right here and now was meant to be.

After a moment they broke apart and smiled sheepishly at each other.

"I guess this is your secret" Gwen placed her forehead against Cynthia's, "Are you…"

"I'm a bisexual" Cynthia answered, "No-one else knows. Except you."

Gwen frowned slightly, "But I'm your brother's Mistress. How is this going to work?"

"No-one has to know" Cynthia hugged Gwen tightly; "We can meet in secret, sneak out of the Netherworld. A powerful magical elf and the Overlord's sister, no-one would dare cross us."

As they stood in the forest clinging to each other a strange feeling of comfort and safety enveloped them.

For now they would be satisfied.

**(EMPIRE DOCKS/SILENT SHADOW)**

"So this is your ship?" Laurcelle wondered around the deck, "Impressive."

Sierra joined her as they watched the sun setting, "What's it like to fly?"

The succubus turned to her, "It's wonderful, you feel so free. The wind in your face, the land below you, soaring wherever you want."

"Now I'm jealous" Sierra pouted.

A glint appeared in Laurcelle's eyes and she grabbed Sierra. Her wings unfurled and they shot into the air.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sierra screamed as she clung desperately to Laurcelle, "Don't let go!"

A delighted chuckle escaped from Laurcelle as she rocketed across the land. A sudden pain drew her attention and she looked down to see Sierra's claws had accidently dug into her thigh.

"Look at where you're flying!" came a shriek from the passenger.

The succubus looked up to see they were rapidly approaching a thick forest. Laurcelle started flying through the trees. "Hang on" she called.

"What do you think I'm doing?" came a furious reply.

A large branch caught Laurcelle's wings and the duo fell through layer after layer of branches before ending in a rather odd situation.

"What happened?" Laurcelle found her face a few inches from Sierra's, except the green skinned woman was upside down.

Sierra's eye twitched, "Look up"

Laurcelle did as she was told and almost burst out laughing. Sierra was wrapped up tightly in a net of vines and branches and hanging from the tree like a cocoon.

"Awh you're stuck" Laurcelle sniggered.

The eye twitched again, "Get. Me. Down"

Voices emerged from nearby and Laurcelle spun around, "We're not alone" she muttered.

"Then get me down" Sierra twisted in the plant cocoon.

Larcelle lifted into the air and quickly sliced through the vines holding Sierra. They both crept through the trees before finding a rather shocking sight.

Cynthia and Gwen were braced against a tree, entwined so tightly it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. As the two watched Gwen unstrapped Cynthia's bra.

"What, the, fu…" Sierra clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well, this is interesting." Laurcelle blinked rapidly in surprise.

Deep moans and gasps emerged from Cynthia at a steady rate as Gwen kneaded her breasts. Before long the hybrid had the elf pinned to the ground and was covering her with passionate kisses from her forehead down to her womanhood. Gwen replied by wrapping her legs around Cynthia's waist and pulling her closer.

"This feels, rather disturbing watching your sister and an elf." Laurcelle gulped, "Maybe we should…" a deep moan cut her off. With a growing sense of disbelief she turned to find Sierra had one hand grasping her breast and the other plunged into her underwear.

"Oh yes" Sierra rocked her hips, "Mmmm"

Laurcelle raised an eyebrow at her green friend, "Screw it" she muttered, before she pulled Sierra's mouth over to her own.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Alright you can go up now" Gnarl called as her entered the throne room, "He is still tired so don't do anything that might shock him. Hello?" he glanced around, "Quaver where are they?"

"Sierra and Laurcelle went to the Empire docks, Cynthia and Gwen went to the beach."

Gnarl hobbled over to the pool which conjured an image of the forest, "What are they doing there?" the image changed, two pairs were locked with only a tree hiding them from each other. Gwen and Cynthia were fully naked grinding themselves against each other while Laurcelle and Sierra were groping and kissing wildly while tearing clothes off each other.

The old Minion grinned wickedly.

"Gnarl?"

He almost had a heart attack as he heard Malek descend to the throne room, "Here Sire" he quickly deactivated the pool and turned to his Master.

"Where is everyone?" Malek sat down on his throne slowly.

"They are…bonding" Gnarl answered, "I'm sure it is a female thing you know." He coughed awkwardly.

Malek's eyes narrowed, "Okay then" he closed them, "I think I'll just take a quick nap."

Gnarl glanced back at the pool with a nervous expression, "I just hope he doesn't find out his Mistress are cheating on him, with his sisters."

**I think that's enough. So, how did I do? The fight, the rescue, the romance, the relationships, the new Green/mermaids? Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back and bad as ever, last time Malek's sisters and his Mistresses got it on in a forest, Gnarl found out. So, will Gnarl turn them in? Will Malek find out? Stay tuned.**

**Poison runs through my veins**

"Well that was fun" Sierra and Laurcelle descended into the throne room.

As they touched down Malek stirred on the throne.

"Where have you two been?"

"The docks" Sierra replied quickly, "Showing Laurcelle my babies."

Malek frowned for a moment and his eyes dulled a bit, "Okay then, have you seen Cynthia?"

"Hiya!"

Cynthia and Gwen floated down from the portal and landed beside Sierra and Laurcelle.

"And where have you been?" Malek rested his head on a hand.

"The beach" Gwen glanced at Cynthia, "How are you feeling?"

Malek struggled to his feet, "Rather tired. I'll see you later" a group of Browns rushed forward to help him up the stairs to the Private Quarters.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cynthia was wringing her hands nervously, "He seems really weak."

"After a few days of taking it easy he'll be fine." Gnarl walked forward with a creepy grin.

Sierra examined her nails, "So what should we do in the meantime?"

"I know what you did" Gnarl chuckled nastily.

All four women stiffened.

"What do you mean?" Gwen took a step closer to Cynthia.

His eyes gleamed dangerously, "I saw the four of you in the forest."

The sisters looked at each other.

"We saw you" Sierra admitted, "Then we kinda done the same."

"I knew I sensed magical beings." Gwen muttered.

Gnarl clapped his hands for attention, "This is unheard of. The Overlord's Mistresses and his sisters together!" scowling darkly he glared at them, "The Master's health is delicate at the minute, if he finds out the shock could have serious consequences."

"How bad we talking?" Laurcelle asked concernedly.

Pausing for a moment to consider the effects Gnarl then drew a line across his throat.

"It might kill him!" Cynthia shrieked.

"It might" Gnarl admitted, "Or it might cause him to kill the four of you."

"Is that possible?" Sierra pouted, "Or are you just trying to scare us?"

Gnarl looked slyly at her, "Do you want to risk it?"

There was an awkward silence.

"So, we just pretend nothing happened for the rest of our lives?" Cynthia held Gwen's hand, "But I'm sure if we give Malek time he wouldn't hold it against us."

Sighing deeply Gnarl started walking away.

"Tell him if you want" he called back, "But if you get banished, or worse, then don't say I didn't warn you." He vanished through a Minion sized door leading to the lower levels.

The group exchanged glances.

"Even if he is lying I don't think we should let Mal know, at least not yet." Sierra glanced at the stairs, "In his condition I think it's better we play it cool."

The others silently nodded, before hearing metallic footsteps on the stairs and quickly starting up a conversation.

Malek appeared, fully dressed in his pitch-black arcanium armour.

"I am going to conquer" he stumbled forwards, "I am not spending another minute here." His hand rose and sent blots of lighting into the portal which pulled him directly into it.

"Get after him you fools" Gnarl scurried into view, "Are you just going to let him go on his own?"

After parting words to the Mistresses, Cynthia and Sierra likewise ascended into the portal.

**(LEVILLE BRIDGE)**

"I can do this" Malek arrived at the bridge.

A loud thumping echoed around him. A unicorn emerged from the forest, with two very familiar passengers.

"Mal!" Cynthia dismounted and strode over to him furiously, "You need to rest. What are you doing here?"

Her brother drew his sword and glanced around wildly, "Last time I was here I sensed something. Something powerful, and it wasn't the Paladins."

"Are you losing it?" Sierra walked over, "Look Mal, as an Overlord you may think you're invincible, but you're not. Now, why don't you go back to the Netherworld until you've fully recovered?"

Something emerged from the tree line. It was the Elder Dryad, and it looked terrible. The leaves were blackened, and the normal green was now a sickly yellow.

"Help us" it cried, "The forest is poisoned. Save us!" with that it flung itself at Malek.

Sierra sprang into the air and delivered a powerful kick to the creature, sending it back far enough for Cynthia to ignite it.

The Dryad shrieked in pain before it turned into ash.

Malek waved his sword.

"Onwards" he groggily strode towards the tree.

"Shouldn't we get some Minions?" Sierra asked.

"No need" Cynthia grinned, "Look who's here."

A small army of succubus armed with magical flaming swords were landing nearby. They saluted Malek before falling into line behind the trio.

"Thank you Laurcelle" Sierra grinned as she was sure the Succubus Queen was watching in the Netherworld.

They advanced into the forest. Malek had ignored Cynthia's repeated instructions to ride on Ventrika so now the fiery hybrid was riding her pet.

There were some distinct changes in Ventrika. Her normal white coat was darkening, and small wisps of fire encircled her hooves. The horn shone a vibrant red.

"She's adapting to her new life" Cynthia patted the unicorn fondly.

They finally arrived at a large clearing, Sierra recognised it as the one where she had spoken to the Elder Dryad.

Now it was in ruins, plants were dying, all the same sickly poisoned colour. It was the perfect picture of destroyed nature.

"I like it" Sierra licked her lips, "Wonder what happened."

"Spread out" Malek ordered, "I want a complete sweep of the area." He bent over and coughed violently.

The succubi lifted into the air and soared around the clearing. Cynthia prodded several plant remains while Sierra stood beside her brother.

"Hey are you okay?" she frowned as he coughed and spluttered again.

"I'm fine" he replied, "Now go help Cynthia with checking the remains, you're the scientist."

Sierra rolled her eyes and walked over to her sister. "What've you got?"

"We've got some form of disease eating through these magical plants" Cynthia held up a poisoned leaf, "It only seems to affect the plants, we are immune unless you eat it."

Her sister carefully examined the leaf, "Any idea what caused it?"

Cynthia nodded, "The magical explosion, when Malek and Edward fought."

"Then they fell in the river and polluted it." Sierra continued, "So the plants absorbed the water and poisoned themselves. It'll kill itself, shortly with nothing to spread to unless some…"

Both sisters stared at each other in horror before hearing a loud thud. They spun around and found Malek flat on the ground.

"MALEK!" They sprinted towards him as several succubi landed beside his body.

"He's been poisoned" Sierra explained quickly, "The water was polluted briefly after his fight with Edward, they were both in the river and he must've drunk a lot of it."

Cynthia whistled and Ventrika charged over, they lifted Malek onto the unicorn, Cynthia jumped into the saddle and hurried away.

"Let's go!" Sierra was carried by a succubus as the group flew back to the Tower Gate.

**(NETHERWORLD/PRIVATE QUARTERS)**

Gnarl grunted as he was slammed against the wall.

"You said he was okay!" Cynthia threw him into a pillar, "You said he would be fine!"

"I didn't realise he was poisoned" the Minion scurried over to his master's side. "The poison isn't moving as fast through him but it is still weakening him, unless we find a cure he will most certainly die."

Sierra turfed Gnarl aside, "Remove his armour"

The Minion attendants quickly unfastened and unclasped the arcanium armour, revealing the man underneath.

"Oh no" Laurcelle gasped.

His arms and legs had thick green lines etched in the skin. A deep green patch was visible in his chest and a single line was growing on his neck. He grunted painfully and scratched at his skin frantically.

"What do we do?" Gwen looked at several Blues, "Could they heal him?"

Gnarl approached carefully, staying out of range he answered, "The disease was created by consuming poisoned magic, it is inside the master now. We must find a way to remove it, and fast."

Laurcelle, Gwen, and Cynthia stepped back as Sierra called Jagged and Reaper forward.

"Here Mistress" Jagged held out a beaker while Reaper handed her a syringe.

Sierra quickly extracted a sample of Malek's blood and placed it in the beakers with instructions, "Take these to my lab at once. I shall be down shortly." Her assistants scurried away.

"I shall investigate Heaven's Peak" Laurcelle offered, "They may have medicines, herbs, anything." She flew for the stairway.

Gwen hurriedly kissed Cynthia, "I'll check Everlight, the other elves may have antidotes for their poison bombs they made during the reign of the Empire." She vanished in a blue flash.

Cynthia and Sierra hurried down the stairway, "I'll check the nearby villages" Cynthia explained, "There may be a healer, or a doctor, or something"

"He's going to be fine" Sierra tried to sound confident, "I'll see what I can find with the samples of his blood and try to create a counter, or at least a solution to slow down the poison and give us more time."

They spilt up in the Throne Room, Cynthia ascending through the portal while Sierra continued down to the lower levels.

**(HEAVEN'S PEAK)**

"Mistress" a Brown gave a deep bow to Laurcelle as she and a dozen succubi arrived.

"Have the people rounded up" she ordered, "All of them, right now"

After a quick bow the Brown scurried away to inform the other Minions.

"Come with me" Laurcelle glanced at her guards, "Angelis Keep may have something." They soared into the air.

**(EVERLIGHT)**

"What do you mean you don't have anything?" Gwen flared up, "Those bombs you made worked with toxins, I'm sure they made a counter in case of friendly fire."

The elf she was interrogating was on the verge of hysteria, "It was a long time ago, we stopped making them."

Gwen brought her hand round and dealt him a brutal blow to the face. The force knocked him clean out.

"Search the rest of this place" she ordered the Minions, "Tell the people if they have nothing to offer their Master then they have no reason to live."

**(NETHWERWORLD)**

"Mistress" Jagged and Reaper bowed as she entered the lab.

She quickly examined the beakers, "Bring me a test subject."

Jagged scurried away and quickly return with a gnome in his claw.

"It'll do" she sighed.

After securing it to the operating table Sierra injected a portion of the poison into the tiny creature. It died instantly.

"Bring me something bigger" she took a note of how long the gnome lasted. Zero point zero, zero, zero, three seconds.

**(INNOCENT TOWN ON THE EDGE OF MALEK'S EMPIRE)**

It was a usual day, bright skies, green fields, birds singing, children playing.

"Ah" the mayor took a deep breath and smiled broadly, "Tis a good sign. As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves that dark feller will leave us alone."

The warning horn sounded and the mayor hurried to the town's outskirts. In the distance he spotted a blazing trail of fire.

"Hand me that there looking glass" he held the telescope to his eye, "Oh no"

At the front of the fire trail was a unicorn. It was as black as the darkest night and its horn was a midnight blue. A line of purple fire ran from its head along the back and broke off into lines that ran down the legs and encircled the hooves.

The rider was a bright fiery red against the unicorn's black. Smoke trailed from her body as she incinerated the trees around her while the unicorn scorched the ground beneath its mighty hooves.

"Prepare to receive a visitor" the mayor spoke in a very high pitched voice.

After a minute the rider entered the town to find everyone gathered waiting.

"I am Lady Cynthia" she declared, "Sister of Lord Malek the Overlord. My journey is to seek a cure for a deadly poison. If you can provide one this town shall be spared and riches shall be showered on you. If not then I will burn it to the ground."

There was a brief moment of silence before the crowd scattered, leaving the mayor behind.

"Would you ah, care for some refreshments?" he gave a feeble smile.

The flames emitting from the unicorn and Cynthia vanished as she dismounted.

"Have some food provided for Ventrika" she nodded at her unicorn before following the mayor inside the Town Hall.

A plate of food and a glass of the best wine was quickly set before her with the mayor looking on the verge of panic.

"Does this place have a healer, or some form of doctor?" she demanded.

"Yes" the mayor spluttered, "Do you require attention?"

Cynthia stood up and grabbed the mayor by his throat. She easily lifted him off the floor and slammed him against the wall.

"Bring me everyone you know who can work with medical ailments." She hissed, "Or this town will need a new mayor"

**(HEAVEN'S PEAK)**

The people watched as Laurcelle and her guards scoured the city. Several people had already been picked out for their insight into medical treatments.

"Is that everyone" she growled.

"Yes Mistress" the Brown captain nodded

Laurcelle turned to the group, "You will be taken to the Netherworld. A member of our Overlord's family is ill. If you heal them, riches and power shall be yours, if not you will be devoured." She licked her lips for effect.

**(OPEN OCEAN)**

"Lord Edward" some of the Paladins grouped around his bed, "What ails you?"

He gasped for breath, "Poisoned… by…. the Overlord's… magic."

"Is there a cure?" one of them asked urgently.

Edward flung a hand out towards his staff, "Must… find the Overlord's…body… can return his magic… get it out… of myself."

One of the Paladins hurried from the room and shouted, "Turn the ship around! Back to the forest!"

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Nothing is working!" Sierra hurtled a dead sea lion across the lab, "It's like the disease has no cure."

Jagged and Reaper scurried forward.

"But Master will die" they looked horrified.

Sierra gave them a curious look, "Who would be in charge then?"

Jagged and Reaper exchanged looks.

"Gnarl, but if Master has family" Jagged paused, "Then family would rule."

"Me?" Sierra whispered.

"As long as Lady Cynthia doesn't mind" Gnarl appeared in the lab, "It is true if the Overlord was to perish you or your sister would take his place. Are you evil enough to let your brother die to take his throne?" the Minion grinned evilly before scuttling out of the lab.

Sierra examined her long claws, "Lady Sierra" she whispered.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

A crowd of doctors, healers, and more had been brought down to the Netherworld.

"There is no need for these people" Sierra muttered to her sister, "Malek's illness is beyond these peasants."

"We need to try" Cynthia wrung her hands.

Sierra took a deep breath, "If Malek did die…"

"Don't say that" flames ignited around Cynthia.

"If he did" Sierra continued firmly, "One of us would have to step into his place as leader of the Minions and ruler of the Dark domain."

Cynthia snorted aggressively, "You can have it. But Malek is not going to die."

"Damn right he's not" a smile curled onto the green face. If Cynthia had wanted to take control that meant she cared more for power than her family. But she didn't want the power, she wanted her family.

And the same was true for Sierra.

"Send these people home Jagged" she ordered, "They cannot help us."

He bowed and scurried away.

"Let's go Cynthia" Sierra raised a hand to the portal, "We've got a Paladin to meet."

**(SURFACE)**

A group of Paladins arrived at Heaven's Peak. After passing through the forest they had heard the Overlord was abducting large groups of people to serve as slaves in his lair.

"If the Overlord is here we must take him alive and at once to Lord Edward" one of them reminded the others. "Stay on your guard, we are about to enter his territory."

As they crossed the drawbridge and ascended the steps into the city a loud cackle filled the air, then another, and another till the sound echoed all around.

"Well, well" Laurcelle and a dozen succubi looked down from the rooftops and battlements, "Look what we've got here girls, a band of men who cut off their only useful part when they took an oath of purity."

Several of the Paladins shuffled their feet, embarrassed as the beautiful demons laughed.

"Listen here you overgrown spawn of sin" one of the Paladins stepped forward, "We are here for your master, where is he?"

Laurcelle snorted, "As if I'd tell you."

"Then we shall force him to come to us." The same Paladin sent a sphere of green energy at Laurcelle.

She calmly flew into the air and avoided it, "Tear them apart."

**(PALADIN'S SHIP)**

"There it is" a voice whispered to Cynthia as she crept to the small arbor.

Sierra materialised into view beside her, "I count three guards."

"I got the two on the mainland" Cynthia pointed, "You take out the third on the ship."

After a quick nod Sierra turned invisible and darted away.

"Hold on Malek" Cynthia fought off another shudder, guilt was eating away at her over the fact she was seeing her brother's Mistress. If he passed away without ever knowing… or if he found out…

She almost didn't see the blood spray as the Paladin standing on the ship's deck got his throat slit. Quickly rushing from cover she sent two streams of fire at the Paladins standing at the gangplank. Caught off guard they struggled to respond, which isn't easy when you are on fire.

"Where is Edward?" Cynthia hurried onto the ship.

"He's in the cabin" Sierra pointed, "C'mon"

A blast of energy exploded through the door and hit Sierra; she flew into the air and over the edge of the ship.

"Looking for me?" Edward moved out of the cabin. He was leaning heavily on his staff and drew breath rapidly as though his lungs were failing.

Cynthia ignited a fireball in her hand, "My sister tells me you can save the Overlord."

"And he can save me" Edward coughed and spluttered violently.

"Then come with us" the hybrid held out a hand, "I'm sure once you are both healed my brother will let you return to your homeland."

The Paladin shook his head, "No"

"What do you mean?" her face went pale, "You'll die."

"And so will he" Edward gave a strained smile, "My mission was to defeat the Overlord, I am willing to die if it means the same for him."

Flames erupted around Cynthia and the deck ignited. The mast was incinerated into ash along with the sails.

"You will come with me, you will save my brother, and then you will return to your home." She walked forward, the flames growing larger around her, more and more of the deck ignited fire streamed around the prow and along the hull.

Edward slowly moved to the side of the ship, "I cannot allow that." He stepped onto the railing.

"No!" Cynthia ran forward.

A blast of energy sent her skidding along the deck. While the entire ship was on fire it was an enchanted vessel and had a resistance to magic. Thus it was taking a while to completely destroy it.

Edward fell backwards into the water.

"Where is he?" Sierra shouted from the mainland, with the ship on fire she didn't try approaching. Cynthia might be able to control her flames but when her temper flared then the best advice was to stay far away.

"In the water!" Cynthia yelled.

Edward slowly drifted towards the open ocean. Neither of the girls could stop him.

Or so he thought.

"Let's go" Cynthia dived into the water, Sierra followed suit.

As Malek predicted the Blue Minion within them reacted to the situation. Their hands and feet became webbed and gills appeared along their throats.

"Awesome" Sierra grinned.

They shot after Edward. He only had time to see two figures heading his way before they were on him.

**(NETHERWORLD/PRIVATE QUARTERS)**

"Hold on Malek" Gwen tenderly held his hand, "You know they won't let you down."

Laurcelle flew up the stairs and landed beside Gwen. Her wings had blood splattered across them but she was looking rather happy with herself.

"How many?" Gwen asked politely.

"There was about twenty" Laurcelle answered, "I think I killed four of them, might've made one bleed to death."

Looking rather disturbed Gwen turned back to the Overlord, "Cynthia reported they have Edward and are bringing him here."

"Hope they know what they're doing." The Succubus Queen watched Malek spasm violently. Almost all his skin was a dark poisonous green and his eyes were hardly glowing at all.

"We're here!" Cynthia and Sierra hurried into the room. A group of Browns carried Edward into view. He didn't look too good either.

The Minions positioned him onto the bed beside Malek and retreated to a distance as Gnarl scurried over.

"What do we do?" Cynthia looked at her sister.

The green hybrid tapped her cheek, "These two fought, used a lot of magic that intertwined. They poisoned the other, now they must retract the magic to heal themselves."

Tendrils of white energy stretched from Malek into Edward. At the same time black tendrils emerged from Edward and linked into Malek.

"It's working" Sierra hugged Laurcelle.

Of course as if that jinxed it something else started happening.

Malek's body and Edwards body started moving towards each other. Energy surrounded the bodies and as their shoulders touched they went through each other.

"No!" Cynthia grabbed her brother's arm and tried to pull him away.

It was the equivalent of a gnome pulling a rock giant. A shock coursed through her and she let go.

Malek's body and Edward's body was covered in white light, then black smog.

"What do we do?" Cynthia looked frantically at Sierra. Her sister merely shook her head, looking completely baffled.

The smog vanished and a body fell onto the bed. It was Malek.

"MALEK!" Cynthia grabbed his shoulders, "Wake up!"

For a moment there was no response, then Malek opened his eyes.

"Hello there" he smiled, "How are you?"

Cynthia pulled him into a hug, "Not too bad" she felt tears in her eyes, "You?"

"Hungry" he sat up as she pulled away, "Hey Sie, how've you been?"

Sierra tilted her head, "So so. Bout time you got up." She turned to walk away.

"I missed you too" Malek smiled as he stood up. Next minute Sierra tackled him into an embrace.

"Don't do that to me ever again" Sierra was actually crying as she hugged her brother, "Cynthia and I have been worried sick."

Malek carefully patted his sister's back, "It's okay Sie, I won't make that mistake again."

"Welcome back Sire" Gnarl bowed, "Is there anything you require, apart from sustenance?"

A dark look appeared on Malek's face. "When I was unconscious, my mind was linked to the Netherworld. I was able to watch what was going on."

Gwen, Laurcelle, Cynthia, and Sierra cowered as he turned to them.

"My sisters, and my Mistresses" his voice rose furiously, "In a forest, together."

The four of them huddled together as he paced back and forth.

"What do you wish to happen to them Sire?" Gnarl grinned evilly.

Malek stopped and turned to the group of females, "Throw them… a party."

"Excellent idea Sire" Gnarl started laughing, which cut off a few seconds later, "A what?"

With a great laugh Malek threw his arms around the four women, "A party Gnarl, music, food, drink, dancing, this is a celebration."

"As you wish Sire" Gnarl waddled away, looking puzzled.

"You're not mad?" Cynthia asked as Malek stepped back.

He put a hand on his heart, "You think I'd be mad my sisters and Mistresses got busy while I was sleeping? I'm happy for you girls. Just promise me two things."

"Anything"

"One, if you are going to... you know… do it. Please leave a warning so I don't walk in on it."

Sierra giggled, "No problem. What's the second?"

Malek took a deep breath, "Can you promise me you won't let this get out? I hold nothing against you but it would look bad for my reputation if I lost my two Mistresses to my sisters."

The four of them sniggered, "We promise"

"Excellent" Malek clapped his hands together, "Let's party."

**Okay, that'll do for now. Please review, pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for leaving you for so long. Hope this makes up for it. We left the Overlord throwing a party after destroying Lord Edward's body and saving himself.**

**Chapter 8 – Assault on the Netherworld**

The Netherworld was in full swing. Music flowed from the band, tables of food and flagons of wine were everywhere. Elves, humans, succubi, Minions, and hybrids danced the night away. Well, according to the surface world it was night since there was no day or night underground.

What drew quite a bit of attention were the people in the centre of the room. Lady Cynthia, Lady Sierra, and Mistress Gwen.

Cynthia had replaced her black one-piece with a black satin dress, flame-proof of course. She was currently dancing with three Reds who stood on each other's shoulders to form a human height.

Gwen wore a sapphire sequin dress that kept emitting magical sparks, she was conversing with Quaver on his many poems.

Most out of place was Sierra who had ditched her camouflage top, shorts, and boots in favour of a purple corset and black skirt. Jagged and Reaper were talking with her about the chance of using the poison to imbue their claws.

"All hail, the Overlord!" a Minion announced as Malek descended from the Private Quarters with Laurcelle.

The Succubus Queen was wearing a golden dress, with holes in the back for her wings.

Malek himself wore a white robe adorned with jewels. A band of gold circled his head like a crown.

"My loyal subjects, Mistress, and my sisters" he smiled at them, "The past few months have blessed us all. With the rise of my Dark Domain I have provided safety, security, and peace. My forces guard your homes and your families, you have food, shelter, and protection from those too weak to understand my rule. Rest assured that as long as your loyalty to me continues you have nothing to fear."

Sierra raised her goblet, "To the Overlord!"

"To the Overlord!" everyone toasted.

**(SURFACE)**

In a land far, far away a group of warriors assembled. Their duty to the world called them to gather in unity against the growing evil of the Overlord and his demons.

First to arrive at the forest clearing was a dwarf called Garock, he was known as 'Mad-Axe' by his tribe. Probably due to the large doubled-bladed axe strapped to his back.

Trees cracked as a giant Ruborian pushed through them. Adonis was rumoured to be a descendant of the fearsome warrior Kahn who had vanquished an Overlord many years ago. He even used a mace similar to Kahn's.

A bush rustled on the other side of the clearing. A figure emerged covered in a cloak with the hood up. They sat down on a rock beside Garock and lowered the hood, revealing a young woman who identified herself as Amelia.

Joining them was an elf wielding an enchanted sword who gave his name to be Friduwulf.

Finally the last member arrived, a spirit. The one who had called them together.

"The Overlord destroyed my body" the spirit wore a black robe that continually moved as though it was alive, "Revenge shall be mine." He looked around at his assembled team, "I am Lord Edward."

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"More wine Mistress?" Reaper and Jagged offered goblets to Sierra. They had turned more into her personal Minions and seemed to always be nearby when she needed them.

"No thank you boys" she rubbed her temples, "I think I should steer clear of the stuff for a while. Major headache."

Cynthia joined them, "That's cause you're not used to it. How're you finding the party?"

"Pretty lively." The green skinned woman looked around, "Have you seen Malek?"

In response Cynthia pointed up.

Their brother was in the middle of a group of succubi. It was rather interesting to see him dance in midair with one before she would release him into the arms of another.

"Aerial dancing" Sierra looked thoughtful, "Interesting."

A figure swooped down and picked Sierra up before soaring into the air.

"May I have this dance?" Laurcelle smirked as she held Sierra tightly in her arms.

"You may" Sierra clasped hands with the succubus as they twirled in the air.

Gwen made her way through the crowd and found Cynthia watching her sister, "Impressive."

"Oh, hey Gwen" Cynthia grinned broadly, "Well since Malek was showing off I guess Sie and Laurcelle wanted to outdo him."

A mischievous smile grew on the elf's face, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah" Cynthia winked, "Let's do it."

Up in the air Malek turned towards Sierra and Laurcelle. His group of succubi clung to him in both provocative manners, and to keep him in the air, "Aerial dancing is my domain."

"Please bro, we know you can't dance." Sierra wrapped an arm around Laurcelle's waist.

"And I know you both can't" Cynthia shouted up, "I challenge you to a dance-off!"

Malek and Sierra were lowered to the ground. The crowd backed away as Malek and his succubi group stood in the centre of the room, directly under the portal.

"Let's rock" he clapped his hands together before moving his body in stiff jerking motions. After a moment he started moon walking, flames ignited along the ground as he moved backwards.

"That's nothing" Sierra spun on the spot at an extreme speed before bringing her leg vertically above her head then falling down into a fall splits.

Malek winced, "How people can do that I will never know."

"My turn" Cynthia conjured ropes of fire and swung them around her, the ropes were a variety of purple, blue, orange, even green fire. It was a beautiful display as they watched Cynthia utilise her abilities. For a conclusion she wrapped the streams of fire around herself before they faded away.

"You can't beat me" Malek snapped his fingers and the succubi group started dancing around him. Some pressed their bodies against his, some flirted with the crowd and the others performed some strange aerial dance where they twisted and turned with inhuman flexibility.

Laurcelle strode across the floor until she was in Malek's face before cart wheeling back. She dropped to the ground and started spinning her long tanned legs in a cyclone, using her hands to keep her upright.

Gwen flung herself towards the ground then seemed to slide her body off it before repeating several times. Her dress shrank into itself magically to allow her more leg room, which she used to bring her legs over her back and plant her feet on either side of her head. Then her body followed suit until she was standing up.

"I think that's enough" Malek sat down in his throne, "I haven't danced since… since…"

"Since before you became Overlord" Sierra casually sat on one of the throne arms, "Even then you weren't good at it."

Her brother glowered at her, "Thanks sis."

"Come on you two" Cynthia sat on the other arm, "Don't fight. I've got a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night."

How wrong could you be?

**(SURFACE)**

After they had been acquainted the group had started towards their destination. They had been selected for strength, intelligence, stamina, and their abilities. Garock 'Mad Axe' was a tough brute to put it simply. Point him at the enemy then stand clear.

Adonis had been brought to a village by a young woman shortly after the Overlord who slain Kahn vanished. The woman had claimed to be a prisoner of the Overlord before escaping from the Dark Tower. Many believed this was a former hero known as Jewel, the love interest of Kahn and that her baby was Kahn's son. If so he had inherited his father's strange power to grow to a massive size when angered.

The girl, Amelia, was an expert with blades. Strapped to her thighs were at least ten different knives, her belt held daggers, there was shuriken throwing knives concealed inside her cloak,and her gloves had blades concealed in the knuckles that could either be fired or extended for combat.

Friduwulf had only said his name. That was all.

"I am glad you answered the call" Lord Edward led them through the forest. His glowing spirit was an efficient guide, "As the legends have foretold when the Overlord, the Dark Domain, the Minions rise to bring evil upon the world a team of heroes shall vanquish him and restore order to the world."

Adonis sidled over to Amelia, "So, uh, what made you choose sharp weapons as your career?"

"Boys trying to hit on me" was the cold reply, "When I was six my cousin started teaching me to use these things." A small knife appeared in her pale hand, "When I was twelve a group of boys tried to ambush me on the way home." She looked up at Adonis, "Want to know what happened?"

Something in her dark eyes told Adonis not to inquire further, "No thanks. I'm good."

"As you wish" she walked on.

"Listen laddie" Garock nudged Adonis' knee, "That lass is an example of a dwarven beer kettle."

The giant man looked down at the dwarf, "How do you figure that?"

"She is tough on the outside, able to withstand many hard knocks but inside is the delicious beer." He licked his lips, "Once you get past the hard shell it's beautiful."

"Uh huh" Adonis nodded, "So what's your advice?"

Garock tapped his head, "Use your noggin laddie, you can't break the shell with brute force. You need to work out the proper way to get to the beer."

"Thanks" Adonis casually drifted away from Garock.

Lord Edward silently held up a hand. The rest of the team hastened to his side.

There before them was a large black claw-shaped structure reaching to the sky. A pillar of blue energy rose from it.

A Netherworld Gate, giving them a direct route to the Overlord's bastion of evil.

"Are we committed?" Edward turned to the others, "For when we step into the portal we cannot return. Either we shall destroy the Overlord and his monsters or we shall die fighting."

No-one moved away. They locked their jaws, checked their weapons, and stood ready.

"Then let us destroy this beast." Edward and his team approached the portal which shook violently, as though it detected an enemy.

Raising his hand Edward let loose a surge of energy. For a moment nothing happened then the pillar of energy emitting from the gate turned white.

"Into the vortex my friends, our time has come." Edward stepped into the portal and vanished. His team followed suit.

**(NETHERWORLD/THRONE ROOM)**

Malek was resting on his throne while his sisters danced with his Mistresses. It had been a very enjoyable party so far, an Overlord needed to relax every now and then. Being stressed out was bad for everyone.

The portal above the dance floor opened and five orbs of white energy descended into the throne room. They formed into an assortment of characters, an elf, a human, a Ruborian, a dwarf, and a far too familiar spirit.

"Lord Edward?" Malek rubbed his head, "Am I hallucinating?"

Sierra and Cynthia were slow to react due to the wine, Edward send them both flying with an energy sphere.

"Overlord!" Garock waved his axe, "I'm gonna kick your glorified arse!"

He charged into a crowd of Minions with the force of a Gargantuan.

It quickly turned into pandemonium, guests and civilians looked frantically for a way out; they ended up blocking the Minions who were trying to get inside. Succubi hissed violently and flew at the intruders. They didn't last long as Adonis grew larger and knocked them clear out of the air with his enormous mace. Friduwulf was slaughtering Minions with his enchanted sword, fighting back to back with Garock. Amelia had vanished into the shadows but occasionally darts would appear from nowhere and hit the succubi, there must have been some form of a drug because they were dropping almost instantly.

"Get Sierra and Cynthia" Malek ordered Laurcelle and Gwen, "Then get to the portal. We shall retreat to the Imperial Palace in the Empire Capital."

They nodded and vanished into the throng.

Malek himself headed for the Private Quarters, Gnarl on his heels.

"We must evacuate you immediately Sire." The wise Minion scurried after his master.

"Gnarl I want you to get the Hives and Tower Heart out of here. Take them to the Imperial Palace."

"At once Sire" the old advisor vanished into a small door built for Minions.

The Overlord strode over to the magic room, "Time to get rid of the party-crashers." He raised his hands to the pillar of energy. Bolts of black energy surged into him and engulfed him in blue flames. When the flames vanished Malek was standing in his gleaming black and gold armour with his sword securely in hand.

**(DOWNSTAIRS)**

The battle raged on. Minions swarmed relentlessly into the throne room in a bid to murder their master's enemies. The five heroes were holding their own astoundingly well though, with the dozen succubi defeated Adonis had turned his attention on stopping the horde that continued to charge into the room. His mace alone would crush twenty of them in one swing.

"Kill!" dozens of Green Minions sprang from the shadows and landed on the giant's back. As they moved to slice him apart Lord Edward fired a shockwave that paralysed them, they fell to the floor where they were crushed beneath the Ruborian's feet.

Amelia was slicing through the Red archers on the balconies while Friduwulf was locked in combat with a group of human guards. The humans carried clubs and shields which wasn't proving very effective but at least it was keeping the elf busy.

"I'll kill the lot o ya" Garock stormed into a group of Blue healers who were attempting to bring back their fallen brethren.

With the Blues cut down the Minion casualties soared.

"Protect the Mistress!" Jagged and Reaper flanked Laurcelle as she lifted Sierra.

The Succubus Queen soared at the portal; Jagged and Reaper clung to her legs as they raced for the exit.

"No!" Edward sent out a stream of bolts at them but they reached the portal before he could hit them.

Gwen had found Cynthia and now the two of them were glowing with energy, courtesy of the elf Mistress, which enabled them to fly towards the portal.

"What about Malek?" Cynthia twisted to look back at the battle below.

"He'll be fine" Gwen crossed her fingers, "C'mon" they both vanished into the portal.

Slowly the Minions charging into the room dwindled. The heroes had suffered injuries but Lord Edward's magical energy was constantly healing and re-energising them.

"Fight onwards my friends" Edward declared, "The Overlord's reign of terror ends this day!"

As if to prove that wrong a bolt of lighting struck the throne and Malek appeared sitting on it. His gold and black armour gleamed in the light.

"I have defeated you before Lord Edward" he casually raised a hand, "This time you will not survive. Minions!"

All remaining Minions swarmed to their master's side, "Master" they chorused.

"Remove this filth from my Domain" he pointed dramatically at the heroes.

With bloodthirsty yells the demons charged at the team of warriors.

**(SURFACE)**

"Hurry up" Gnarl beckoned to the Minions carrying the Four Minion Hives and the Tower Heart.

The Netherworld Gate was only a short walk from the Imperial Palace. Already they could see human soldiers coming to aid them, led by Lady Sierra.

"Gnarl" she nodded to him, "Excellent work recovering the Hives and Tower Heart." She turned to the soldiers, "Get them inside, quickly"

They saluted and joined the Minions in carrying the objects.

"Laurcelle is going to Heaven's Peak to get her army." Cynthia joined them, "Where's Malek?"

Gnarl twitched.

"Where he is?" Sierra hissed as she grabbed the Minion, "Is he still in the Netherworld?"

The elderly Minion nodded.

Sierra and Cynthia sprinted for the Gate despite Garl's protests.

"Better check on Mistress Gwen" he hurried towards the Palace.

**(NETHERWORLD)**

"Alright laddie?" Garock called to Adonis as he beheaded another Minion, "You cuttin it tight yet?"

The Ruborian swung his mace and sent a group of Minions flying, "Nope, what about you?"

"Fightin fit" the dwarf bashed a Minion with his shield.

During their conversation Malek had watched with growing concern, "It seems I underestimated them."

"Yes you did" a voice whispered in his ear.

Malek looked up to see the female human an inch from his face.

"And you would be?" he asked politely.

"Amelia" she answered, "Mistress of Blades. You want someone assassinated you talk to me, sadly you're the person I'm here to kill." a blade appeared in her hand.

Malek frowned, "Amelia the Mistress of Blades? You remind me of someone…."

A Brown dived on Amelia and pushed her away from the Overlord before getting a knife buried in its throat.

The last Minion died with a sickening scream as Friduwulf stabbed it. Then the room fell silent as the five heroes stood together facing the Overlord.

"You are powerless Overlord" Adonis slowly shrank back to his original height of seven foot as his temper subsided, "Surrender"

Malek stood up and drew his sword, "I am never powerless."

The portal glowed and two figures appeared behind the team of heroes.

"Hello there" Cynthia grinned, back in her black one-piece with flaming chains coiling around her.

"Welcome to our home" Sierra's claws sprang out, likewise having returned to her original camouflage attire.

Garock and Amelia turned to the hybrids while the others focused on Malek.

"Five on three lassie" Garock'e eyes narrowed, "You don't want to get involved."

"Sierra, Cynthia, get out of here" Malek gripped his sword, "I shall deal with these heroes myself."

His sisters shook their heads, "Family sticks together bro" Sierra flexed her fingers, "I call the dwarf."

"ENOUGH!" Lord Edward set off multiple explosions of energy around the room.

Pillars of stone collapsed and cracks appeared in the ground, opening into the fathomless drop of the Netherworld.

"Kill them all!" Malek, standing tall and proud as flames rose around him, raised his sword to fight to the death if needed, "Let their blood run into the abyss!"

Garock roared as he charged for Sierra. At the same time Amelia darted at Cynthia while Adonis, Friduwulf and Lord Edward advanced on Malek.

"Come and get me" the Overlord raised a hand to the portal. Bolts of lightning rained down on the heroes, causing them to scatter which gave Malek time to run for the steps leading to the Private Quarters.

"Hey! Get back here and fight you coward" Adonis led the other two as they hurried after their enemy.

Sierra's claws couldn't penetrate Garock's armour but his axe would probably slice through her skin if he hit, she didn't want to test that theory though.

"Lassie, you canny beat me" he grunted as she kicked him in the gut and felt solid muscle.

On the other side of the room Cynthia was enjoying her fight. Her opponent had been sending endless knives, darts, and bladed boomerangs at her but thanks to the flaming chains that coiled around her like extra limbs she was able to avoid getting so much as a scratch.

"So what's your name?" she asked, while sending multiple fireballs at her opponent.

"Amelia" was the reply while said person twisted her body to avoid the flames.

Cynthia frowned, "I knew a girl called Amelia when I was younger… she and my sister used to practise with knives. After training Amelia and I would play tricks on my brother."

Amelia lurched slightly, "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Cynthia."

Both girls stepped towards each other and stared. Amelia lowered her hood to reveal long golden blonde hair that streamed down to her knees.

"Ami?" Cynthia gasped.

"Cynthia?" the other clapped a hand to her mouth.

Ignoring the loud swearing from Sierra and Garock as they fought, the two girls examined the other's left shoulder. Etched into the skin was pattern of seven dots forming a ring with the seventh in the middle.

"COUSIN!" They both yelled and hugged.

Garock looked over at this news, "You kiddin me lassie? You kin to these folks?"

"Believe me I didn't know." Amelia looked guiltily between Cynthia and Garock, "Oh this is awkward."

Sierra made a face at Cynthia behind Garock's back.

"Oh right" the chains surrounding Cynthia lashed out and grabbed Garock. They hung him over a gap in the floor.

"Let me go or I'll kill the lot o ya!" the dwarf bellowed, before realising what he said.

With a wave goodbye Cynthia dropped him into the abyss. A last word floated back up.

"FUCK!"

Sierra pulled Amelia into an embrace, "It's great to see you again cous. Glad to see you've been practising" she bent down to examine Amelia's daggers, "Make these yourself?"

"Yeah" Amelia handed one of the daggers to Sierra, "Why did you guys never tell me Malek was the Overlord?"

Cynthia shrugged, "We had no idea where you were. After all it's been what, five years?"

"Something like that" Amelia grinned, "What happened to you two?"

"We combined with Minions, giving us their abilities." Sierra turned invisible briefly to demonstrate.

The throne room shook violently.

"Um, we should go and check Malek is okay" Cynthia jerked a thumb at the stairs, "Race you?"

The three of them sprinted for the stairs. Unaware that a figure drove his axe into the rock walls around the abyss.

"I aint beat yet lassies" Garock started climbing back up.

**(PRIVATE QUARTERS)**

Malek locked blades with Friduwulf. The elf still hadn't spoke a word the entire battle. Lord Edward and Adonis were currently sneaking past on their way to the magic room.

"Adonis, hold here" Edward's spirit floated over to the large pillar of energy, "Make sure I'm not interrupted."

The giant man nodded and turned to the dozen Minion servants who had come running, "Bring it on."

Malek was quickly coming to the conclusion he was against a superior swordsman. Friduwulf was faster, stronger, and didn't seem to tire. Malek on the other hand was running out of energy and his heavy armour didn't help either.

Then in a quick twist of his wrist Friduwulf knocked the sword out of Malek's hands and punched Malek in the chest. The force sent Malek crashing into his enormous pile of gold and treasures.

"Die you elf hippie!" the Overlord sent bolts of lightning at the elf.

Friduwulf angled his sword in the way and the lightning surged into it. Slowly Friduwulf closed in on a fallen Malek who increased the power of his lightning. The energy bounced all around the room, shattering glass and destroying the stone walls.

Over in the magic room Edward summoned his energy and unleashed a devastating beam into the pillar. The Spell Catalysts exploded violently and the pillar started to fade.

Malek heard the explosions and watched in horror as his lightning bolts grew weaker. His magic was being destroyed.

"I'll murder you Edward" he swore, "I will put your spirit in a body just so I can kill you again."

Friduwulf slashed Malek's armour. Not a scratch.

"Nice try tree hugger" Malek got to his feet, "Even with no magic and no sword I'll still kick your ass."

The elf tried to slice Malek's head off but the Overlord was ready and grabbed Friduwulf's wrist with one hand while he tried to punched the elf on his pointed nose.

Friduwulf's spare hand grabbed Malek's fist and then he fell backwards and monkey-flipped the Overlord across the room, forcing Malek to release his grip on Friduwulf's sword arm.

"Malek!" Cynthia, Sierra, and Amelia charged into the Private Quarters.

The Overlord looked over at the trio, "Why are you standing with one of the intruders?"

"Mal, it's Amelia." Sierra tapped their cousin's left shoulder, "Our cousin."

Eyes widening behind his helmet Malek stood up, "Oh, right. Um, nice to see you Amelia."

"Hey Mal" she waved, "See you've been moving up in the world."

Another explosion rocked the room. Friduwulf sprinted across the room and swung at Malek.

"We got the elf" Sierra and Amelia intercepted Friduwulf's blade with their claws and daggers.

"I call the giant guy" Cynthia scaled the walls and across the ceiling to where Adonis was standing guard.

Malek concentrated a portion of his remaining magic. His sword lifted off the ground and flew into his waiting hand, "Time to deal with Edward."

In the magic room Adonis was growing bored watching Edward destroying the Overlord's magic. So when a red skinned girl with the body of a first class athlete landed in front of him he wasn't complaining.

"Hi there" Cynthia smiled at him, "I'm Cynthia, the Overlord's sister."

Adonis took her left hand and kissed it, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Adonis."

"Oh you charmer" Cynthia blushed as she retracted her hand, "Now I am sorry but I'm going to have to kill you."

The Ruborian frowned, "Do we have to fight? I'd rather not be forced to fight a woman."

Cynthia's gaze turned cold, "Why? Do you feel women can't fight as well as men?"

"No, no," Adonis waved his hands wildly, "I meant that I don't want to hurt a girl."

Placing a hand soothingly on Adonis' arm Cynthia smiled, "That's okay. I have no problems hurting you." Her hand ignited on his bare flesh.

Letting out a yell Adonis pulled back from her and examined his arm, there was now a hand shaped patch of burnt skin.

"That's it" Adonis lifted his mace, "All bets are off."

Cynthia sprang into the air as his mace slammed down. She twisted in midair and kicked him in the jaw. As he stepped back she grabbed his head and set his short brown hair on fire.

"Why would you do that?" Adonis frantically patted his hair in an attempt to put it out.

"Because I can" Cynthia winked. Two long chains that had been wrapped around her arms sprang to life. Coated in purple flames they swung and smashed into Adonis' face. Then as he reeled back clutching his burnt face she ran forward and kicked him between the legs.

All the air left his body and he collapsed onto the ground.

"I'll make this quick." Cynthia pulled open his mouth. One of her chains coiled down his throat, burning him from the inside until it coiled around and crushed his heart, "Bye bye Adonis."

Sierra and Amelia were proving to be more than a match for Friduwulf. With Edward now having to fight Malek he couldn't keep energising the elf and after a while Friduwulf was slowing down and taking deeper breaths.

Amelia threw a pair of razor-edged boomerangs at Friduwulf. He was ale to block one with his sword but the other sliced through his arm and cut off the entire limb. Amazingly he still didn't utter a sound and instead only tightened his grip on his sword.

Sierra had been invisible during this and crept closer to the elf. When he began to approach Amelia she drove her claws into the back of his knees, crippling him. Then when he fell over she rammed her claws into his back, and through his heart.

Unbelievably he still didn't make a noise as the light left his eyes. He pitched forward and lay still on the stone floor while Sierra licked the blood from her claws.

"Mmm" she closed her eyes, "Delicious."

Amelia sheathed her daggers, "Acquired a taste for blood Sie?"

"Green Minions" her cousin shrugged, "I got the claws, the invisibility and the taste for blood."

"Yeah" Amelia frowned, "We're gonna need to talk about what the heck happened to you and Cynthia."

A violent explosion shook the tower and Malek sprinted past the window with Edward in pursuit.

"Talk later" Sierra and Amelia hurried after Malek.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Malek had quickly found all his magic was gone. Until he could gain access to the Tower Heart he was vulnerable. Lord Edward had destroyed his Spell Catalysts and was now chasing him along the walkways that circled around outside the Private Quarters.

"You destroyed me!" Edward sent another blast from his sceptre which narrowly missed his nemesis' head, "Now I'll return the favour!"

The Overlord charged onwards, knowing that as long as Edward kept using his attacks that soon he would run out of magical energy, he would have to retreat or risk using his very essence.

Sadly things didn't go exactly as planned.

"Oi!" Garock appeared brandishing his axe, "I've got you now!"

Malek stopped; he was caught between Edward and Garock. Thankfully he knew this place far better than them.

"So long suckers" Malek jumped over the edge of the walkway.

Edward and Garock rushed to the edge to see the Overlord land on a floating rock.

"E's a cunning lad" Garock admitted.

The Paladin raised an eyebrow before he flew after the Overlord.

"Oi!" Garock shouted, "What about me?"

Several coughs came from behind and he turned to see the Overlord's hybrid sisters and the traitor Amelia.

"Alright lassies" he waved his axe, "I'll cleave the lot o ya"

The three girls looked faintly amused as they took up different stances, "Bring it on" the red skinned one smirked.

**(MID-AIR)**

Malek flew the rock as fast as he could. Things had worked out terribly for him. All his spells were gone, his magic energy as well, his Minions were dead until he could capture more life-force, his underground base was a mess and now he was being chased by a deranged Paladin.

"You can't beat me Eddie!" Malek taunted, "No matter how hard you try you'll never defeat me!"

Surprisingly the spirit broke off its pursuit and flew back to the throne room.

"What are you up to?" Malek flew after him.

**(UPPER LEVELS)**

"Bye bye" Amelia waved as she and her cousins sent Garock over the edge, this time they watched until he vanished down into the lava below.

An ominous crack made them look up.

The enormous stalactite that was the Netherworld palace was breaking off. Soon it would fall into the abyss where Garock had just descended to.

"I suggest we abandon this palace" Amelia tapped the other two.

"I second that notion" Sierra ran for the stairs.

Cynthia sprinted after them, "Unanimous"

**(THRONE ROOM)**

The spirit of Lord Edward soared into the centre of the room, directly beneath the portal. He summoned his remaining energy and teleported himself, and Friduwulf's body, through the portal.

"Abandon Netherworld!" Cynthia, Amelia, and Sierra rushed down the stairs to see Malek arrive on a floating rock.

They grouped together as Cynthia and Sierra summoned their magic to activate the portal. Bolts of lightning pulled them into the vortex just as the Netherworld palace crumbled into the abyss.

**(SURFACE)**

"Are you alright?" Gwen seized a hold of Cynthia as they emerged from the Netherworld gate, "I've been worried sick"

Laurcelle flew over and bumped fists with Sierra, "Glad to see you made it" she grinned.

"SIRE!" Gnarl scurried across the ground with a dozen or so Minions close behind, "You survived" he bowed deeply, "Well done Dark Master" his eyes spotted Amelia, "Seize her!"

Malek deftly stepped between his Minions and Amelia, "She is our cousin."

Qwen's, Laurcelle's, and Gnarl's mouths dropped open.

"We'll explain inside" Cynthia smiled broadly as the Overlord family walked towards the Imperial Palace with the others hurrying after them.

**That'll do for now. So what did you think? Anyone surprised? Please leave a review, anonymous ones are accepted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Netherworld is destroyed! Malek, his sisters Sierra and Cynthia, along with their cousin Amelia have taken refuge in the Imperial Palace after an attack on their base by Lord Edward and a team of warriors. Now Malek sets out to find a new capital base for his Dark Domain. Warning there will be lemons, and there will be a character's death…**

**Chapter 9 - Malek's Bodyguard**

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

"Ah" Malek closed his eyes blissfully as he stood near the Tower Heart. Energy flowed from the orb and restored him. While his Spell Catalysts had been destroyed he did still retain a few spells including his personal favourite, Evil Presence.

"Sire" Gnarl bowed deeply as Malek finished recharging, "We have secured the Minion Hives in the lower levels of the Palace and will take the Tower Heart down as well, however," the Minion's face fell, "With the loss of the Netherworld your Gates have been destroyed and now you can no longer travel around so quickly."

Malek raised a finger, "Have my siblings assembled in the throne room, I have a hunch on how to get new gateways."

**(EVERLIGHT FOREST)**

"Spirits of the ancients, magic of the pure, grant me strength in this new form." Lord Edward chanted as he stretched his staff over Friduwulf's dead body. The spirit of Lord Edward sank into the body and vanished. A moment later Friduwulf's eyes opened.

"Excellent" Edward's voice issued from the mouth, "A powerful body with the strength and speed of an elf combined with my own magic" he grinned, "Now let's give it a test run" his eyes spotted the Everlight resort in the distance and he set off at a brisk walk.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

"You summoned us?" Cynthia and Sierra knelt before Malek, Amelia was pulled down by her cousins to join them.

The Overlord crossed one leg over the over, "With the destruction of the Netherworld our Gates have been destroyed, we must now seek a new means of teleportation."

Amelia looked up, "Which would be...?"

"The Dark Tower" Maelk's eyes glowed brighter, "Lord Vesspiron's Tower that he possessed before the plague and the Empire brought it to ruin. Now since the plague is gone and the magical ooze of the wasteland is no more we can move in and turn it into our new headquarters, the Dark Tower had its own gateways that we can use and expand."

Cynthia grinned, "So you want us to do a bit of recon?"

"First, we have to discuss Ami's place in the Dark Domain." Three pairs of eyes turned to the human, "You can join us or you can head home if you want."

Amelia pretended to think about it, "Hmm go home and be a wanted criminal or stick with my cousins and conquer the world... oh this is a hard choice."

"Welcome to the Dark Domain cous" Sierra clapped Amelia on the back as they stood up.

Gnarl entered the room, "Sire, we managed to recover a few artefacts before the Netherworld was destroyed, including this" he waved a group of Browns forward.

They were carrying a large stone bath. Strange symbols were etched in the side.

"Ah yes" Cynthia traced a finger around the rim, "This is what gave us out abilities" she explained to Amelia, "Minions would get in first then we would follow, then we were imbued with the Minion's abilities."

Malek strode forward, "Sierra is enhanced with Green stealth abilities and claws. Cynthia has Red fire abilities and climbing skills. Both of them have Blue healing and swimming abilities."

"So basically these two are your lieutenants" Amelia casually spun a blade around her finger, "They are smarter than Minions so they can lead them into fights and they are strong enough to protect you, as we saw last night in the Netherworld."

A brief look of annoyance crossed Malek's face, "Yes, now perhaps you would like Blue Minion's embodied in yourself, it won't change your appearance but you'll heal faster, swim better, and have magic stored inside you."

She looked at her female cousins who nodded encouragingly, "Alright"

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT)**

"Elffie approaching" A Brown Minion whispered to another as they stood guard at the massive gate blocking the entrance to the resort.

"Where elffie?" the other, a Red, peered into the distance.

His eyes picked out a tall elf walking towards the gate, as though he intended to go through whether they tried to stop him or not. He had a nasty looked black sword in his hand and a sceptre strapped to his back.

"Halt" a group of elf soldiers, brainwashed by the Master, jumped down from the ledges, "State your name and business"

The stranger raised his sword and the soldiers jumped back, "I, am Lord Edward the Paladin and my business is to destroy the Overlord!" bolts of red lightning surged from the sword and blasted the elf soldiers.

"Sound alarm!" the Brown picked up his spear, "Must let Master know."

The Red nodded and darted away.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/ THRONE ROOM)**

"This feels great" Amelia smiled widely as she felt the magic run through her, "So much energy"

Malek sat back down on his throne. The Tower Heart had been brought to the throne room in order to make the spell work, until it was sitting in the Dark Tower his spells would only work if it was nearby.

"Hey girls" a dangerous smile grew on Cynthia's face, "I have a suggestion on how to get to the Wasteland."

Amelia frowned at Cynthia's face, "Why are you smiling like that? Bad things happen when you smile like that."

**(OUTSIDE)**

"Ta da" Cynthia waved her arms.

Amelia whistled, "That is pretty awesome."

A unicorn was pretty, but a unicorn with a mid-night blue horn, pitch black coat, flaming hooves and mane was way more impressive.

"Say hi to Ventrica" Cynthia rubbed her pet's nose, "She doesn't bite… family or Minions. Anyone else is a goner."

Amelia cautiously stretched a hand out and carefully patted the creature's head. It didn't seem to mind and even nuzzled against her hand.

"Don't worry about the flames" Cynthia assured her, "If she sees you as a friend they won't burn you otherwise… well you get the idea."

Sierra joined them, "Come on, Malek wants the site found and secured before he sets in the excavation crews."

"And how are we supposed to get to the wasteland without any Gates?" Amelia folded her arms, "I don't think Ventrica could carry the three of us there."

What happened next shocked Sierra, Amelia and Cynthia.

Ventrica's body glowed red and two enormous white wings sprouted from her back,

"She can fly?" Amelia and Sierra spoke in unison.

Cynthia let out a high pitched squeal and hugged her pet, "You just keep on surprising me" she kissed its nose.

"Okay" Sierra blinked several times, "Does she need a trial run or what?"

The magnificent beast looked around at her and she could've sworn it rolled its eyes.

"All aboard" Cynthia clambered onto Ventrica, Sierra and Amelia followed suit.

For a moment nothing happened, then Ventrica started galloping down the courtyard and towards the main gates.

"We are cleared for take-off" Cynthia grinned, "Please enjoy your flight."

The wings started flapping and as momentum built Ventrica launched herself into the air.

"Anyone get airsick?"

Sierra and Amelia kept their mouths shut.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

"Are you okay?" Laurcelle and Gwen found Malek studying the ancient texts in his library.

He didn't answer immediately but carefully marked his place and closed the book.

"Well I've been better" he frowned, "Gwen I want you to check on Everlight then Norberg. I need to keep my domain in check until I can get the new Gates working. Laurcelle, check on Heaven's Peak."

They bowed and left the room and Malek turned back to the tome he had been reading.

"Sire?"

Restraining himself from rolling his eyes Malek looked at the advisor, "Yes?"

"There's… someone here to see you. A female someone."

Malek frowned, "Who is it?"

"I have no idea Sire." The Minion shrugged, "She simply turned up at the Palace gates and begged to see you. She is unarmed, she does not seem to possess any magical abilities, and she is a peasant. Under normal circumstances the guards would have thrown her away, but they thought it best to receive your verdict."

The Overlord glanced longingly at his texts, "I better see what she wants."

**(EVERLIGHT/RESORT)**

Gwen appeared in Everlight with a blue flash.

"Thank you mother" she smiled, Queen Fay had been able to teleport and now her daughter was using her gifts to serve the Overlord as well, who'd have thought it.

Things didn't seem okay at all. Elf soldiers were running around, some carrying toxic bombs while others organised groups. Minions were charging through the resort brandishing weapons.

"Mistress Gwen" Jocala, the Overlord's appointed (brainwashed) governor hurried over, "An elf sorcerer is destroying the resort."

Gwen flexed her fingers, "I'll deal with him."

She swept through the resort, civilians were running for the town hall, hoping to barricade themselves inside. Soldiers and Minions pressed towards the main gates to the resort where explosions were sending smoke into the air, and setting the buildings on fire.

"Minions!" she called.

Several squads of Greens mounted on spiders swarmed to her side, "Yes Mistress"

"Come with me" Gwen strode towards the battle.

A lone elf was slowly making his way through a horde of Minions and elves. His sword glowed with energy and red lightning cut through troops in droves. Spiders attempting to attack him but a shield of some kind burned them and they hastily retreated.

"Order all forces to pull back to the town hall." Gwen ordered, "Gather everyone you can and prepare to defend yourselves."

The Greens bowed and split up to spread the word.

As the forces pulled back Gwen was left with the elf.

"Edward" she spat the name, "I'd know your energy signature anywhere."

The Paladin smiled out of Friduwulf's face, "Well if it isn't the Overlord's Mistress, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gwen scowled, "Just stand there and I'll kill you quickly."

Edward's smile grew wider, "You don't stand a chance. You have grown weak playing as the Overlord's pet. Now you shall be the first link to him I destroy."

A whirlwind of energy surrounded Gwen, "Bring it on"

**(RUINS OF DARK TOWER)**

Ventrica touched down and her wings vanished.

"Sweet land" Amelia and Sierra started kissing the stone ground.

Cynthia scowled, "Hey, Ventrica got us here safe and sound."

"You made her do a loop de loop" Sierra glared, "I am sure I threw up a bit."

Amelia stood up, "Right we're here, so where do we start looking?"

While the magical ooze was gone the wasteland was still that. A barren stretch of land with chunks of stone and rock piled everywhere.

"Split up?" Cynthia suggested, "You find the Tower yell, you run into trouble yell or if you-" she broke off as Ventrica started walking towards a large cliff edge, "Hang on girl"

The trio of siblings hurried after the unicorn which paused at the cliff edge and lowered its head.

"Is she hinting what I think she's hinting?" Amelia peered over the edge, "Yep there it is."

The spiked crown was protruding from underneath the rock, and looked relatively intact.

"Okay, so now we have to get this thing working again to open the Gates." Sierra looked at the other two, "Want to investigate?"

Amelia started climbing down without hesitation.

"You rest Ventrica" Cynthia patted her pet before joining Sierra and Amelia in descending to the Dark Tower ruins.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

If there was ever an example of how pitiful humans could look Malek was looking at it.

The woman had stood at the gates wearing a piece of cloth that was hardly able to cover anything. She had been shivering violently from the cold and with no shoes her feet were cut and bruised from the long trek from the slums to the palace.

One of the soldiers had taken pity on her and helped fix her up before she was presented to the Overlord. Now she was on her knees with her face against the ground as though worshipping him.

"What is your name?" Malek decided to start off politely, just because he ruled with an iron fist didn't mean he had to be rude... that was Sierra's job.

"Rachel, sire." Came a reply.

"And why have you come here?" Gnarl scurried forward, "The Overlord has more important things to deal with."

Malek raised his hand at Gnarl, "Leave her be Gnarl, she will answer."

The young woman raised her head for the first time and the face almost made Malek jump.

Her face was deathly pale, worn, dirty, a small amount of black hair hung down in untidy bangs.

But her eyes… they were not human. Her eyes were completely black. No pupil, no iris, no sclera just two pitch black eyes.

"What, are you?" Malek discreetly signalled the succubi and human soldiers standing guard around the room.

"I don't know" she answered, "My earliest memory was some woman in the slums taking care of me. No-one else would approach me because of my eyes. Each day I was scared one of them would trade me in to the Empire. Years past then the Overlord came through our slums on his way to the arena. He destroyed the coliseum, and that kept the people's interest more than me. Then he killed Solarious" a smile appeared, "But the woman who took care of me perished during his rampage. I was alone."

Malek leaned forward out of interest, "Why did you not approach sooner?"

She looked down at the ground again, "I was afraid your forces would kill me, so I waited until word came that you had ascended to this world. I knew I had to seek you."

Moments of silence followed, Rachel still bowing, Malek sitting forward on his throne, and Gnarl's eyes darting to the Overlord then to Rachel, and repeating.

"Have you displayed any… magical ability?" Malek asked eventually.

Rachel looked up, "I have been practising for the past few months. Now I am able to survive the sun."

"What do you mean survive the sun?" the Overlord stood up.

The young woman crawled backwards as he approached, "When I was young I burned if I was in contact with the sun. I had to stay inside most of the day. Now I don't burn, my magic has strengthened."

Gnarl's face twitched, "Sire… be careful."

Malek stretched his hand out to her, "Rise."

Looking like all her dreams had come true at once she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Are you what I think you are?" Malek's eyes glowed slightly brighter in wonder.

Rachel opened her mouth, two fangs grew from her gums and her other teeth sharpened.

"Vampire" the Overlord sounded impressed, "You are a vampire."

"Yes, sire" she bowed her head, "Thank you."

**(EVERLIGHT)**

The entire resort was in flames. Bodies of spiders, elves, humans, and Minions lay everywhere.

With the Gates in ruin they had no way to escape, only to try and prolong the inevitable.

They were all slaughtered.

No-one escaped.

In the centre of the inferno stood Lord Edward the Paladin. In his arms he held the body of the Overlord's Mistress.

Gwen was dead. One step on his journey to kill the Overlord as he had sworn to do.

"I apologise for this fair lady" he could hear the screams of the dying as they were burned in his enchanted fire, "Bu I must end your master's reign of terror."

He walked through the resort, ignoring the pleas of mercy. All these people were loyal to the Overlord and had to die. Upon arriving at the beach he carried her body over the sand until stopping just before the water.

Here was the spot where she had been before the Overlord and his sisters captured her as a slave, before she was corrupted by his magic.

"Sleep my dear" Edward waved his sceptre. Thick streams of sand rose and formed a coffin around Gwen, "The fiend who ruined your life will pay."

**(RUINS OF DARK TOWER/INTERIOR)**

Cynthia paused in the middle of examining the Dark Tower's dungeon, where Lord Vesspiron had duelled all kinds of creatures. She suddenly felt tears leak from her face as well as a strong sense of loss.

"What has happened?" she whispered.

Amelia and Sierra joined her, "Well apart from no Tower Heart or decorations and a few large cracks this place is the same as Vesspiron left it." Sierra commented, "Hey Cynthia… what's wrong?" she frowned.

Cynthia just shook her head and embraced her sister and cousin tightly as tears continued to run down her face.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/BANQUET HALL)**

"So you have no idea about your parents?" Malek watched her gulp down blood. Each drink seemed to restore more and more of her. She was no longer dangerously skinny but instead had a rather curvy figure. It had been easy enough to execute a few prisoners and procure their blood to provide for her.

"Nope" she chugged down another goblet, "Though I did view that woman as my mother, she had problems feeding me since she didn't know what I was. But at night" she paused in her drinking, "I would feel it calling to me, almost like an instinct or like it was part of me. Creeping out of the house was easy enough when the woman fell asleep, the slums were filled with people so," she looked uncomfortable, "I would pick off a straggler, drink my fill, and be gone before anyone noticed."

Malek nodded politely, "So, what do you plan to do now?"

Rachel looked up hopefully, "I want to serve you. I want to be your guardian, your weapon, your lover" she smiled, "Anything you want I will do."

She climbed onto the table and was crawling on her hands and knees towards him, "Power, the hunger, the desire" her black eyes seemed to grow larger as she neared him, "The blood, the gold, loyalty, obedience, dominance" she was right in front of his face at the moment, breathing heavily and staring deep into his golden eyes, "Give me a chance to prove myself to you. Anything."

In the black pits of her eyes he saw the utter devotion to him. This was a creature of nightmares who had found her kindred spirit. Her mind, body and…soul figuratively speaking, was his to command forever.

"You wish to be tested." Malek leaned forward so their faces were almost touching, "How far are you willing to go?"

Rachel smirked, "As far as you want."

Garl was watching with growing interest, this Overlord certainly had a way with the ladies.

"Go to the throne room in ten minutes" Malek stroked her smooth black hair before walking away.

**(DARK TOWER RUINS)**

They carefully burned a symbol into the ground to mark where the tower was before climbing back on Ventrica and heading home.

"Are you okay?" Amelia glanced at her cousin with worry. "You've been really quiet."

Cynthia didn't reply, her gut was telling her what had happened, and she didn't like what it was telling her.

"Hey we should check in with Laurcelle on the way back" Sierra pointed at Heaven's Peak as it appeared in the distance.

As the flying unicorn approached the city a dozen succubi flew up to meet them.

"Hey girls" Laurcelle greeted, then her eyes spotted Amelia, "And who is this?"

"Oh, right, Laurcelle this is our cousin Amelia the Mistress of Blades, Amelia this is the Succubus Queen Laurcelle." Sierra introduced.

The two shook hands politely.

"You heading back to the palace?" Laurcelle asked interestedly, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Race you" Amelia grinned.

Ventrica tossed her head and soared away from Laurcelle and her entourage.

"No fair!" the succubi flew after them.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

"The Overlord has informed me to take you for the first part of your test." Gnarl paced around Rachel, "In order to serve the Master there are many aspects needed. First you must be willing to kill for him." Gnarl tossed an apple onto the floor, "Pretend the apple is the Overlord." He waved to a human soldier, "Destroy it"

The soldier stepped forward and drew his sword. He raised it over the apple and looked at Rachel as though expecting her to try something. When she didn't move he brought his sword down at the apple. There was a flash of black. He blinked, the apple was gone.

"Over here" Rachel clutched the apple to her chest as she emerged from a shadowy corner.

Gnarl nodded approvingly, but turned as the human collapsed, with blood spraying from his throat, "You slit his throat?"

Rachel nodded as she licked the apple lovingly, "He was going to attack the Overlord."

The wise Minion clicked his fingers and a pair of Minions dragged the body away, "Let's try another challenge."

Night quickly arrived as Gnarl put Rachel through multiple tests; thankfully no-one else died though there was a bit of collateral damage.

"Alright, time for your final challenge" Gnarl circled her, "You have pledged your loyalty to the Overlord above all else."

The door opened and Malek strode into the room. He drew his sword and brandished it at Rachel.

"Fight me" he ordered.

Rachel made no movement as he advanced at her. She stood stock still while he rammed his sword through her. A small trickle of black blood flowed from the wound and her eyes locked onto Malek's.

"Welcome to my empire Rachel." He smiled, "Bring me fresh blood" he ordered, "She needs to recover." He pulled his sword from her chest.

A goblet was handed to Malek who held it teasingly over Rachel's mouth before letting her drink. The wound in her chest sealed itself rapidly.

"Now my dear" the Overlord offered her his arm, "The night is young and the stars are bright."

Rachel smiled shyly; amazing even after all that she had went through. She linked her arm with his and they strolled out of the palace.

**(IMPERIAL CITY)**

People bowed as the Overlord strolled through the streets. Many were happier under his regime than with Solarious in charge. Rachel on the other hand was less at ease and constantly looked around her.

"Is there a problem?" Malek asked as they walked along the docks.

"So many people, so many possible assassins." She moved closer to Malek, "Anyone of these rooftops could conceal a crossbow with a toxic dart."

The Overlord smiled reassuringly, "Do not fret my dear. There are a dozen Green Minions following us along those rooftops, and a squad of Browns have the alleys covered. We are safe."

"What about an attack from the ocean?" she glanced over the edge of the pier.

A large creature rose to the surface, it had an enormous jaw filled with teeth and glowing yellow eyes.

"Master" it greeted Malek.

"One of my sister's creations." The Overlord bent down to shake the creature's clawed hand.

Rachel stared intently at the creature until it vanished into the depths, "Impressive."

"Come my dear" Malek held her hand as they walked back through the city, "We must prepare for my sisters return. I am hopeful they have found the remains of the Dark Tower, my new fortress."

**(PALACE)**

"Malek!" Sierra rushed into the room, "We fou-" she cut off as a figure wrapped in a black robe emerged from behind his throne, "Who the heck is that?"

Her brother stood and placed an arm around the figure's waist, "This is Rachel, my new bodyguard."

"Malek!" Cynthia appeared, "I have so-" she froze, "Who's this?"

"Rachel" Malek repeated, "My new bodyguard."

Laurcelle flew into the room and landed beside Cynthia and Sierra, "Lord Malek my scouts ha-" she looked uncertainly at Rachel.

"Rachel, my new bodyguard" Malek declared impatiently, "Now are we done with asking who she is? What do you have to report?"

Amelia entered the room, "Thanks for waiting guys." Her eyes caught Rachel, "Wh-"

"Rachel!" Malek yelled, "Next person to ask who she is gets fed to the Greemaids!"

"We found the Dark Tower" Sierra reported, "It is mostly intact and we can begin excavation at once." She sniggered, "You called my babies Greemaids?"

Cynthia stepped forward, "I think something bad has happened to Gwen."

"My scouts have reported that the Everlight resort has been burned to the ground" Laurcelle looked uncomfortably at Cynthia, "There was a coffin on the beach marked 'Gwen'."

For a moment everyone looked at Cynthia. Malek was the first to his senses as his sister started to glow.

"Evacuate the room!"

There was a mad rush as everyone belted for the door. As it swung shut a scream pierced the air.

For near three minutes that scream rung in everyone's ears. When at last it subsided Malek slowly opened the door and he, Rachel, Sierra, Amelia, and Laurcelle poked their heads in.

The entire room was ruined. The walls were blackened and destroyed, all the furniture and decorations reduced to ash. Cynthia stood alone in the centre of the devastation, her shoulders jerking as tears ran down her face.

"Cynthia" Malek and Sierra embraced their sister.

For a moment she tried to push them away but eventually she collapsed onto her knees and pulled them closer to her.

"We should let them be alone" Laurcelle muttered to Rachel and Amelia.

The vampire shook her head, "I'm not letting Lord Malek out of my sight, besides they might need us here."

"It's okay Cynthia" Sierra patted her sister's back soothingly, "It's okay."

Malek looked over at Laurcelle, "I want you to go there personally and retrieve her body. If you find whoever done this I want you to cripple them, then bring them before me."

"Yes Lord Malek" Laurcelle bowed before she left.

**(CYNTHIA'S ROOM/LATER)**

"I don't want to go to bed!" Cynthia shrieked as she ignited another expensive dress in her wardrobe, "Gwen's murderer is still on the loose!"

Sierra braced herself as a shower of sparks cascaded around her, "Look sis, I am sorry about Gwen but do you think she'd want you losing your cool…" she frowned, "Or whatever the appropriate phrase is for a living fireball."

"What is going on in here?" Amelia looked into the room, "Cynthia got to bed or so help me I'll put you out."

The fiery female hissed, "And what are you going to do?"

Amelia darted forward and jabbed two fingers into Cynthia's neck. The hybrid's eyes drooped and she fell backwards onto her bed.

"Where did you learn that?" Sierra raised an eyebrow at her cousin as they tucked Cynthia into bed.

"What? You think I only learned how to use knives?" Amelia tapped her nose.

Sierra sighed deeply as the two exited the room, "My family is nuts."

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"Again" Malek ordered as Rachel collapsed to the ground, "If you expect to be my bodyguard I expect you to be able to fight."

The vampire climbed to her feet, "It is hard when I do not wish to hurt you."

Malek sighed, "Then we have a problem." He looked over at Gnarl, "I want you to go and get everything ready for tomorrow."

"Yes sire" Gnarl bowed and scurried away.

The Overlord turned back to his apprentice, "You are willing to kill, but you can only summon that urge when you are hungry or when I am threatened. We need to find a way for you to draw upon it apart from whenever the occasion arrives." He tapped his chin, "What angers you? Growing up were you bullied due to being different?"

Rachel nodded slowly, "When I was young a group of teenage boys around the slums would come to visit when my guardian was out. They would…" she broke off for a moment, "Tell me things. Do… things."

Sensing he was getting somewhere Malek walked over to her, "What sort of things? What did they do?"

"They… they would…" Rachel glared at Malek, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What did they do?" Malek whispered, "Remember, let your hatred flow through you. Unless the savage animal within."

She started to tremble, "I know what will happen. The last time I lost control was when I found them in the sewer tunnels hunting rats. When I stopped there was blood everywhere and they were in pieces."

Malek waved his guards out of the room, "Show me"

With a scream of anger that would send mortals running she flung herself at him. She vanished into a puff of smoke and Malek's eyes widened. Next thing he knew a hand had closed around his scruff and lifted him clear of the floor.

"You wanted this." Rachel hissed in his ear before flinging him into a statue.

Thankfully the statue was hollow so Malek went through it with less resistance, sadly the wall put up more of a fight and he banged his head off it. Shaking the stars out of his eyes he stood up.

"Alright, let's dance" Malek raised his hands, "Bring it on."

Rachel charged at him, only this time he was ready and caught her by the throat, "Not this time."

He could've sworn she rolled her eyes before she brought her hands up. One closed around his throat while the other pulled his hand away from her neck.

"Want to see more?" she grinned maliciously.

Rather than answer he chose to bring his knee up into her gut. While it didn't do as much damage as he hoped it did cause her to loosen her grip and he smashed his fist into her face and sent her flying into the air.

"Take that" he blinked as she righted herself in mid-air and turned to him, "You can fly?"

"Vampire" she taunted, "What were you expecting?" she swooped down on him.

At the last minute he ducked and she flew smack into the wall, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What?" Malek started to consider shouting for help... then thought better of it. He walked to the centre of the room and took a deep calming breath, "I cannot be stopped" he reassured himself, "A novice vampire will not defeat me."

A spooky cackle echoed around the room, "I am no novice Overlord."

He sensed her approaching and opened his eyes to see a pale face with blood-red lips and pitch-black eyes. Malek was about to blast her with a small lightning bolt when he felt her hand grab him in his… tender region. Just as he started regretting not wearing his armour her other hand pulled his head close to hers and kissed him square on the mouth.

As he started to relax into the kiss his mind went into overdrive and alerted him of the trap. His eyes widened and he pulled away in time to block her knee that had been aimed for his tender region, "Nice try"

Rachel glanced down to see her hand still had a grip on his male part, "I give you two choices. Surrender, or…" her hand twitched slightly.

"I have a third option" Malek smirked.

**Here be the deadly lemons!**

"Wha-" Rachel started before Malek kissed her. Her mind went blank as she felt his tongue flick against her lips.

Slowly she released her grip on him and instead wrapped both arms around him to pull him closer as they deepened the kiss.

"Lord Malek" she breathed, "I am yours."

"Excellent" he trailed kisses down her neck.

She moaned in delight as his hands travelled down her spine, releasing little sparks of energy that tingled her skin. The last time someone had touched her… well his skull made a nice cup for drinking blood.

"You will be my finest warrior" Malek's hands closed around her firm ass and lifted her into the air, "Obedient, relentless, merciless."

Rachel wrapped her legs round his waist, "Yes my lord" she hungrily tore his shirt into shreds and scratched at his torso, cutting the skin.

Malek let out a hiss as he felt blood trickle down his chest. Next moment her tongue was trailing up and down as she lapped the blood.

"Delicious" her mouth was stained with the blood but Malek kissed her anyway.

As they broke apart Rachel vanished into smoke and the Overlord found himself being flung into the air. He landed on the throne but before he could get his bearings the throne tipped over and his legs were pinned beneath it. Rachel stepped into view beside him.

"Did you have to wreck my throne?" he frowned.

Instead of speaking she reached up and tore her top off. Underneath was a black lace bra, which was barely holding her D-cup sized breasts.

"Objection withdrawn" he mumbled.

She smiled shyly before planting her knees on either side of his waist and bending over so her voluptuous orbs were hovering just above his face.

With his arms pinned by hers and his legs trapped beneath his throne that left little options open to him. So he reached up with his tongue and slipped it underneath the material and navigated it to the hardened nipple.

"My lord" she purred and arched her back, "You bring me such pleasure." She pulled her bra off and tossed it aside before leaning back down.

Malek's tongue swirled around the erect nipple before he started to gentle bite down on it.

The response was incredible as Rachel started moaning deeply and grinding her hips against his aggressively while her hands began reaching for the waist of his trousers.

With his arms free Malek raised one hand to rub her breast while his mouth pleasured the other. During this Rachel peeled back his trousers and underwear to expose his fully erect member, "Your sword is magnificent my lord."

Malek released her breasts and grinned at her, "Would you like a closer look?"

No hesitation. She flipped into the air and landed back down with her legs around his head and her head just above his 'sword'.

"I think your sword needs cleaned" she teased, "Allow me to do that for you master"

Before Malek could even open his mouth she engulfed his entire member.

"Damn" the Overlord gritted his teeth as he felt her warm breath and moist lips slid up and down, "That, feels, good."

For her next trick she started humming. The vibrations along his shaft sent Malek into a new state of bliss as he felt immense waves surge through him. Not to be outdone by his new lover he commanded his arms into action. They lifted into the air and grabbed the luscious ass a few inches from his face. Rachel jumped slightly but continued her 'cleaning of his sword'. He pulled down the skin-tight trousers but paused for a moment to slowly stroke her thighs, expelling more magical sparks which traced up her legs and exploded slightly just outside her lace underwear.

Rachel released his member as she sat back; pushing her posterior towards Malek, "Please, more."

"Please more what?" Malek's hand started rubbing against the dripping wet folds through the underwear.

"Please more sire!" she screamed.

One hand moved the underwear aside as the other plunged two fingers into her.

She screamed in pleasure and bucked wildly against his fingers, "More sire! More!"

With an grunt Malek sat up violently, pushing the throne aside he grabbed Rachel and pressed her against the wall before ramming his member into her womanhood.

"Don't be gentle" was all she said.

Magical bolts crackled along his member like a lightning rod and into her woman hood as he pounded into her with tremendous force. After all that had happened they were both close to their peaks and with several more hard pounds Malek and Rachel climaxed together before collapsing to the ground.

"Are you satisfied, my lord?" Rachel opened an eye as he pulled himself out of her warm nether region.

"Very" he answered, "I think having you in this… position will be very… beneficial to me."

The vampire crawled around so their faces were inches apart, "I look forward to an… enjoyable experience working for you."

"Perhaps we should retire to my quarters" Malek yawned, "I could do with the rest."

Rachel picked him up in her arms and flew out the throne room windows and up to his bedroom balcony, giggling as she heard him swearing at the sudden cold, "Don't worry master, I've got you." Her black eyes twinkled in delight.

**(UPPER LEVELS OF THE PALACE/LEMONS ARE OVER)**

"Right, time to turn in" Sierra yawned as Amelia packed away the cards, "I still think you stacked them."

Amelia sniggered, "Maybe, but I wouldn't tell you if I did though."

With a grunt Sierra walked to the door, "Night."

"Goodnight Sie"

On her way to her room Sierra paused to check on Cynthia. Her sister was still sleeping but she was softly talking to herself, something along the lines of 'Gwen' and 'love'.

"Sleep well sis" Sierra muttered, "We'll get the bastard that did this." She closed the door and went to bed.

**Thank you for sticking with this chapter. You know the drill, please review, anonymous ones are accepted. Your reviews make all this worthwhile, and speed up the next one being published.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time we witnessed Lord Edward lay waste to the Everlight resort and murder Gwen, the Dark Tower was found, and Lord Malek has a vampire bodyguard/lover… okay then. I do not own Overlord, I claim my story and OCs though.**

**WARNING! This chapter will have unsuitable material that is not recommended for young children, sensitive people, etc. This will contain sadistic behaviour. Please note that this rated M.**

**Chapter 10 – The Dark Tower Reborn**

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

Sierra yawned widely as she strode through the hallways to the banquet hall, "Wonder what's for breakfast?"

Her cousin, Amelia, shrugged, "Fruit and bread, the usual I guess."

Entering the hall they found Malek tucking into fresh lamb chops. He looked up as the girls arrived.

"Morning Sie, Amelia" Malek nodded, "Pull up a seat."

As they sat down a cloaked figure emerged from a shadowy corner behind Malek.

"Morning Rachel" Amelia nodded as she tossed an apple into the air and sliced it into pieces with a knife that she produced from no-where.

The vampire moved to stand at Malek's shoulder, "Master" he looked up at her, "There is a situation that requires your attention in the throne room."

The Overlord stood up, "Alright," he looked back at his sister and cousin, "Once you've finished could you check on Cynthia? She must be feeling terrible."

"No problem" Sierra skewered a lamb cop on one of her long claws.

**(EVERLIGHT)**

"Spread out" Laurcelle ordered, "Look for survivors, or some indication of who done this."

The entire resort was gone. All buildings were reduced to smouldering wrecks and charred flesh was everywhere, filling the air with a revolting smell. With the Netherworld gone Minions couldn't be resurrected, especially since Mortis perished along with it. The only thing that remained was a coffin of sand that held Gwen. Laurcelle didn't want to disturb the body but Malek had ordered her to bring Gwen back to the capital.

"Cynthia is not going to take this well" she muttered.

Her succubi landed beside her, "There are no survivors Mistress" they reported, "They are all dead."

Laurcelle nodded, "Very well then." She pointed at the coffin, "Retrieve the body. Lord Malek has ordered it be brought to him."

With looks of unease the team of succubi did as they were told. The coffin itself was solidified so they took a grip and opened the lid.

"No" Laurcelle moaned, "No, no, no"

This entire time she had been hoping it wasn't her friend that lay in that coffin. She was hoping if she didn't see the body she could pretend Gwen was still alive. But looking at the body shattered any illusions she had been grasping at.

"Mistress?" the succubi rushed to her side, "Are you okay?"

Laurcelle nodded, "Yes," she wiped tears from her eyes, "Just… let's leave her here. This was her home and it's a beautiful place for her to rest." Her eyes turned from the coffin to the shining sea just a few metres away. "We will avenge you my friend" she took one last look at the body, "You will rest easy…seal it" she turned away as her subjects put the lid back into place.

With a deep breath she unfurled her wings and shot into the sky with her team.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/COURTYARD)**

Soldiers, Minions, workers, and succubi loaded equipment and supplies onto large carts in preparation for setting out to restore the Dark Tower. Now that it had been found a large force would go there and dig it out of the cliff it was buried in. Then Malek would move in and restore it to its old glory.

On a balcony overlooking the courtyard Malek and Amelia watched the excavation teams getting ready.

"How is Cynthia?" he muttered, "I haven't had a chance to speak to her."

His cousin shook her head, "Not good. Sie reckons Lord Edward is the one who killed Gwen."

"Probably the only one who would dare" Malek folded his arms, "I want you to lead the excavation party. There has to be someone I trust there to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Amelia nodded, "No problem cous." She strode away.

"You trust her to oversee the operation?" Rachel stepped out from behind a statue.

Malek turned to her in annoyance, "Do you have to sneak around everywhere? Hiding in corners, under my bed, behind statues, can't you just walk beside me?"

"Sadly not my lord" she bowed her head slightly, "If I was seen with you the assassin would calculate a way to take me out before they attacked you. But if I am not seen then when they attack I will catch them by surprise."

Malek rolled his eyes, "I suppose I shouldn't argue with my bodyguard about my protection."

"No, you shouldn't" she teased, "But enough of this unpleasant talk, I would recommend you speak to your sister. She is most distraught."

The Overlord started massaging his temples, "I really should, Gwen was an elf we enslaved, I corrupted to be my Mistress, she fell in love with my sister while I was poisoned, and is now dead. What do I say?"

"I'm sure you will think of something sire."

With a deep sigh Malek started walking towards his sister's room, "This will not be fun."

**(CYNTHIA'S ROOM)**

Malek tapped the door gently, "Cynthia? It's Malek, are you okay?"

There was no reply.

"I'm coming in" he announced clearly before doing so.

The room was a mess. Clothes lay smoking on the floor, the furniture was mostly broken, the bed sheets were torn, and there was an uneaten bowl of stew in a corner.

"Cynthia" Malek turned to the bathroom door, "We need to talk."

"Try another time" her voice sounded slightly guilty.

Malek narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

For a long moment there was silence, and then Malek slapped himself.

"I'm in the bathroom" Cynthia sounded upset rather than angry, "So take a guess."

"Yeah I figured you'd say something like that" he rolled his eyes, "So why do you sound guilty?"

No response.

"Answer me Cynthia."

"Go away Mal"

The Overlord folded his arms and looked at the floor; "I'm not goi-" he broke off as his ears picked up the sounds of breaking glass, "That's it. I'm coming in."

He brought up his foot and kicked the door open. The window was broken and Cynthia was gone. Malek rushed to the window to see her land on the battlements that ran around the Palace with a large backpack strapped to her.

"Stop her!" he thundered.

A team of succubi, who had been sitting on the roof just above his head, dived after Cynthia. The fiery hybrid put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Ventrika soared over and she jumped on her pet's back. The succubi closed in but the winged unicorn lifted into the sky and took off.

Cynthia cast a look back at her brother. He was standing at her bathroom window with his fists clenched and a look of both anger and hurt.

"C'mon girl" she whispered to Ventrika, "Let's go."

Malek watched his sister vanish into the distance. How was he going to explain this to Sierra?"

"Perhaps not the best conversation you've had." Rachel stepped out from behind the bath curtain.

"Stop that" Malek turned away from the window, "You could've helped stop her."

The vampire shook her head, "It would have done more harm than good if I did. She needs time to herself, but don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Now I have to tell Sierra" Malek groaned, "She won't be happy."

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"What!" Sierra yelled, "She's gone?"

Malek rubbed his eyes, "Yes, she's done a runner."

"What did you say to her?" Sierra paced furiously, "Do you understand the fact that Gwen is dead? Do you not get that Cynthia is shattered over this? Would you actually try and get that in your head?"

Her brother glared at her, "I'm concerned about Cynthia Sie. She's my sister too."

"That is the biggest lie yet." The hybrid hissed, "You experimented on her dammit!"

"I gave both you and her great powers and abilities." Malek stood up, "What's brought this up?"

Sierra stopped pacing, "You couldn't care less Malek. As long as we are around to do your dirty work you don't care. Anytime you need something done you send one of us. Amelia is on her way to excavate the Dark Tower, Cynthia has run away, Gwen is dead. Would you grow a set and actually get your hands dirty."

The siblings glared at each other for a long minute before Gnarl coughed.

"Mistress Laurcelle has returned Sire."

"Send her in" Malek kept his eyes on Sierra.

The Succubus Queen entered; "I could hear you shouting" she looked from Malek to Sierra and back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Malek sat down, "Where's Gwen's body?"

Laurcelle lowered her head, "I left her at the Everlight resort. She was buried in a beautiful place."

"I ordered you to retrieve her body" Malek wasn't sure why but he was getting angrier with each passing second, "Why did you not do as ordered?"

Sierra glared at him, "She didn't want to dig up her friend's dead body you idiot. Maybe if you actually cared about people you would feel bad about digging up their corpse."

"Get out of my sight" Malek ordered, "Now."

With filthy looks Laurcelle and Sierra left the room together.

"I smell rebellion" Rachel massaged Malek's shoulders, "Would you like me to deal with them?"

"No" Malek stiffened, "Leave them alone."

She sighed, "As you wish master."

Gnarl scurried forward, "Sire, the artefacts have been summoned as per your request." He clicked his fingers and the doors opened.

A dozen human soldiers were carrying the stone bath while a group of Browns were carrying the Tower Heart.

"Why have you brought these here?" Rachel examined the symbols etched into the bath.

"I have decided to break the boundaries of restraint" Malek gestured to the bath, "Browns, Reds, Greens, Blues"

An assortment of all four types jumped into the bath which filled with a black liquid.

"Bring the other creatures" the Overlord raised his arm.

Over the next few minutes more and more dead magical creatures were brought into the room. A mermaid, a succubus, a unicorn, a salamander, gnomes, elf, and a strange lizard, all dead were placed in the churning liquid.

"You want to take a bath?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Ladies first" Malek pushed her.

She wasn't expecting it and fell into the liquid. Malek raised his hand and bolts of lightning surged from the Tower Heart into the bath.

The bath shook violently and sparks flew from it, the runes glowed purple and a column of fire blasted from inside.

Gnarl and the guards backed away as a figure rose out of the liquid. Rachel looked the exact same as when she had entered, but everyone could feel power radiating from her.

"If this worked I will be invincible" Malek stroked her face, "And nothing will stop me."

Rachel smiled, "None shall dare oppose you sire… and live."

**(SIERRA'S ROOM)**

"He is getting out of hand" she ranted, "I don't know what's gotten into him but it's like he doesn't care about us as family anymore. Only as soldiers."

Laurcelle nodded, "We should find Cynthia. Who knows what she might do."

As they pondered where to start looking tremendous cheers came from the courtyard.

"What is that?" Sierra hastened to the window.

"My loyal subjects" Malek was standing on a balcony overlooking the palace courtyard, "The time draws near for me to take my place as Overlord of all. My Netherworld domain may be gone but I have found a new palace in the Dark Tower, the seat of Overlord power."

The courtyard was filled with Minion, human soldiers, succubi, elf warriors, and civilians all gazing up at their leader.

"And once the Dark Tower is restored I shall open gateways to all areas of my domain again. Then our ships will set sail for other lands to conquer. I will not rest until the world is mine!"

Cheers went up from the crowd.

"And now I call upon all civilians. I do not ask you to risk yourselves; you are needed to ensure there are people living here to support our fine soldiers who are going to fight or you. If you are interested in helping then please enter the palace."

The large doors swung open.

"Company, salute!" a Centurion shouted.

As one all human soldiers, elf warriors, succubi, and Minions shouted, "All hail the Overlord!" with their fists raised in the air.

Slowly at first but gaining speed people started walking into the palace. About twenty per cent of the civilians walked into the palace.

"Thank you for being here" Malek spoke to the crowd, "Go in peace, but be prepared for war." He strode back into the palace.

Laurcelle tapped Sierra on the shoulder, "Let's go downstairs, I want to know what he wants with civilians."

The two darted through the hallways. While they were perfectly allowed to wander the corridors they had a feeling Malek didn't want them to know what he was doing.

Peering around a corner they spotted a group of people being escorted by Minions to the dungeons. The people were slightly concerned but walked on anyway.

Like sheep to the slaughter.

"Come on" Sierra muttered, "Let's go."

**(EVERLIGHT)**

Cyntia stood beside Gwen's grave.

There was a light breeze sweeping across the beach that caused her hair to ripple softly. She remembered Gwen had loved the way her hair glowed vibrantly.

"I'm not quite sure what to say" she looked at Ventrika, "Any ideas?"

The unicorn was lying down a short distance away but raised its head to look at her.

"Thanks anyway girl" Cynthia turned back to the sand coffin, "There isn't much I can say Gwen, but I will find whoever done this to you and I will kill them." She placed her hand on the coffin lid, "And wherever you are" a tear escaped her eye, "Just remember that I will always love you."

Ventrika stood beside her rider and wrapped a wing around her comfortingly.

"I'll miss you" Cynthia whispered, "I'll come again as soon as I can." Moving quickly before she lost her resolve she climbed onto Ventrika, "Let's go girl"

The unicorn unfurled her wings and shot into the sky.

"Back to the palace" Cynthia directed, "They'll be worried sick."

**(DARK TOWER RUINS)**

"Lady Amelia" a soldier knocked on her carriage door, "We are here"

The Mistress of Blades emerged from the transport and gazed up at the Dark Tower, "I forgot how impressive it looks. Alright people" she clapped her hands together, "Let's start digging."

Moving quickly they started picking up tools and swarmed at the structure. Succubi carried workers to the summit while Minions pulled carts of debris and rubble away from the dig site.

Amelia rolled up her sleeves and lifted a pickaxe, "Time to go to work"

**(PALACE/DUNGEONS)**

The sight that awaited Sierra and Laurcelle was the stuff of nightmares.

The civilians were locked in cells before being brought to a central chamber where Malek's vampire bodyguard Rachel was running the show. It was a large circular chamber with dozens of tunnels emerging from it, probably the heart of the entire dungeon. The room was glowing an eerie green, all around Minions and succubi were scurrying back and forth. In the very centre was Rachel. She seemed positively glowing with excitement.

A routine quickly became obvious to Laurcelle and Sierra as they watched.

First a civilian would be strapped to a large chair and gagged. Then Rachel would stand behind them and hold their head. Lightning surged from her hands and the person would yell in agony through the gag, slowly the yells would stop and the person would pass out. Following that Rachel would mutter something to a succubus assistant who would write it down and Minions would drag the body away. The process would repeat.

"What are they doing with them?" Laurcelle whispered.

"Come on" Sierra pointed down a tunnel, "They took the latest victim that way."

They followed the tunnel and came to a ledge overlooking a room filled with glowing green ooze. Minions were throwing the civilians into the ooze.

"Enough" a succubus ordered, "That's enough for this batch"

"So the succubus are the squad leaders while Minions are the grunts" Sierra glanced at Laurcelle, "Did any of your subjects mention this?"

Laurcelle shook her head, "Nope."

"Clear the zone" the succubus retreated away from the ooze and stood beside a lever built into the wall, "Activating" she yanked the lever down.

Bolts of magical lightning rained down on the ooze and it shone brightly.

"And off" the lever was pushed up.

The lightning stopped and the succubus peered down at the ooze.

Figures started emerging from it. Skeletons stood up and formed into two lines before marching out a side door.

"Skeletons?" Sierra blinked rapidly, "Malek is turning his living civilians into an undead army."

"Send in the next load" the succubus called.

Sierra and Laurcelle crept away from the room.

**(PALACE/COURTYARD)**

Ventrika touched down in the courtyard and Cynthia slid off.

"Cynthia!" Malek came rushing from the main doors, "You're okay" he hugged her tightly, "Why did you run away?"

She blinked slowly, "Calm down before you pass out. Second, I needed to see Gwen's grave on my own." She felt a nudge in her back, "Okay Ventrika" she smiled, "You were there to look after me."

Malek took a deep breath, "Just don't run off, at least tell me where you're going. Things have fallen to pieces without you."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia frowned, "You and Sierra had a go at each other didn't you"

He nodded humbly, "Yeah."

Rolling her eyes she pushed him towards the palace, "Let's get this apologising over with."

**(PALACE/DUNGEONS)**

Skeletons weren't the only thing being created.

"Let's try in here" Laurcelle opened a door. Inside was a large pack of wolves, "What are they for?"

One of the wolves stood up and looked at them. Then it turned towards them. Six eyes, three noses, three heads, and an awful lot of teeth.

"A Cerberus" Sierra quickly closed the door, "A three headed wolf… one headed wolf is bad enough."

Laurcelle pulled Sierra back as a patrol of Minions and human soldiers walked past, "We need to get out of here. I have a feeling we shouldn't be seeing this."

"No you shouldn't"

Sierra and Laurcelle spun around to find Rachel smiling sweetly at them, with a massive Cerberus by her side and a team of succubi at her shoulders.

"You need to ask permission before you snoop around in other people's business" Rachel waged her finger, "More specifically my business."

Laurcelle glanced at the succubi, "As your queen I order you to aid me."

They didn't move.

"You don't give them orders any more" Rachel smirked, "They are devoted to the Overlord as we all should be."

"I am the Overlord's sister" Sierra glared at the vampire, "So I suggest you back off."

Rachel didn't even blink, "After what you said to him? Oh and you're right. You are the Overlord's sister. So you have no value unless he allows it."

"Did my brother really authorise all this?" Sierra asked suspiciously, "Or does he even know what is happening?"

Rachel blinked.

"He doesn't know what you're doing down here" Laurcelle folded her arms, "You're sneaking around behind his back."

"Lord Malek doesn't need to dirty his hands with making an army" Rachel hissed, "As far as he knows these civilians are making armour and weapons for his soldiers."

Sierra tapped her chin, "And what will he do when he finds out?"

"He won't" Rachel smirked, "Because you are not going to tell him."

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" Sierra glared.

Rachel snapped her fingers and the Cerberus started growling, "If you run you will never get out of the dungeons alive." Her black eyes suddenly turned red.

"You wouldn't dare touch either of us" Laurcelle jabbed a finger in Rachel's direction, "Malek would have your head."

"I'll do you a deal" Rachel folded her arms, "You can leave and never return. On the condition you don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Do we have a deal?"

"Can I at least let Cynthia know if she returns?" Sierra frowned, "It'd hate for her to walk around smiling at you when you're planning to kill her."

Rachel shook her head, "No, if Cynthia returns you will not say a word to her or I'll add her to my list. Now, I will have you escorted out of here." She glanced at a team of succubi and Minions, "Remove them."

With muttered swearing Laurcelle and Sierra followed their escort.

**(PALACE/HALLWAYS)**

"So you feel out over me running away" Cynthia shook her head, "Come on Mal, I thought you two could get along."

"Guess not" he shrugged, "Wonder where she and Laurcelle went?"

As they turned a corner they spotted Laurcelle and Sierra emerging from the dungeons with Rachel, a few Minions, and succubi.

"There you are" Malek strode forward, "What were you doing in the dungeon?"

Sierra and Laurcelle exchanged looks with Rachel, "Just checking on the weapons. Rachel is certainly making a lot of weapons."

The vampire gave a smug smirk, "Sierra and Laurcelle were happy to, examine what is going on, weren't you?" she added.

"Oh yeah" Laurcelle rolled her eyes.

"Had the time of my life" Sierra folded her arms, "So now what?"

Cynthia stepped out from behind her brother.

"Cynthia!" Sierra rushed forward and pulled her sister into a suffocating hug, "Don't ever run away again. It was terrible without you."

"Malek… already…explained" Cynthia gasped for air as her sister let go.

The three siblings exchanged looks.

"Sierra, give Malek a hug." Cynthia directed, "Come on."

With only a hint of hesitation Sierra stepped forward and hugged her brother, "There."

"Now both you of apologise"

"I am sorry Sierra" Malek looked at the roof, "I was worried about Cynthia and I took it out on you."

Sierra nodded, "And I am sorry for what I said."

"There" Cynthia smiled brightly, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to tidy my room, it wasn't exactly pretty when I left."

Malek muttered about going to the library to continue reading his ancient texts. Sierra and Laurcelle shot Rachel a dirty look before walking away.

"Orders?" a succubus asked Rachel.

"Have a team watching Laurcelle and Sierra at all times. If they so much as whisper a word to anyone about our experiments inform me."

The succubus turned to walk away, "What about Lady Cynthia?"

"I'll deal with her myself" Rachel vanished into thin air.

**(CYNTHIA'S ROOM)**

"Dum de dum" she muttered to herself as she gathered the destroyed clothes. Normally royalty would have a servant do this sort of thing but she preferred to clean her own messes.

As she opened her wardrobe she found a pale face and red eyes waiting for her. She screamed and sprang backwards.

"Hello Cynthia" Rachel smiled brightly, "Did I startle you?"

The fiery hybrid was clutching a large vase and looked ready to throw it at any minute, "For the love of…" she set the vase back down on its stand, "What do you do in your spare time? Give people heart attacks?"

"Protecting Lord Malek is a full time job honey. I don't see you doing it." Rachel stepped out of the wardrobe and slid it shut behind her back, "His own sister"

Cynthia lay down on her bed, "My brother can look after himself."

"Which is why he almost died fighting Edward? Then he got poisoned and almost died again." Rachel casually strode closer to the bed, "Seems to me you didn't take enough care."

"Is there a reason you are here?" Cynthia raised her head to look at the vampire, "If not then get out of my room."

Rachel smirked before vanishing into thin air.

"Weirdo" Cynthia rolled off her bed and stood up…before screaming in agony as a pair of fangs plunged into her neck.

**WARNING: The following contains scenes unsuitable for young/sensitive people or people who do not wish to read material of this nature… that a good enough warning?**

"Hush little girl," Rachel leered, "You don't need to speak, let me do all the talking."

Cynthia felt her energy vanish completely and she would have collapsed were Rachel's arms not wrapped around her tightly, her eyes darted around wildly.

"Relax honey, I didn't turn you into a vampire if that's what you're worried about. I simply drained your energy; you should regain control of your body in a few hours." Rachel slowly placed Cynthia on the bed, "But in the meantime there's something we need to establish."

The hybrid watched the vampire slowly remove her cloak. The material slid down her body until it pooled on the floor. Underneath was a tight fitting red leotard which hugged every curve and emphasised her already considerable chest.

"Now there is something you need to know." Rachel bent over Cynthia so their faces were only a few inches apart, "You need to know fear. And I am going to teach you." She unleashed her tongue and let it trail across Cynthia's face, "Don't worry, your powers are disabled as well, so you can't burn me."

Cynthia shuddered mentally as Rachel's tongue trailed down and circled her lips. When Malek found out about this…

"He won't" Rachel smirked, "You will never tell your brother about this." She grabbed the front of Cynthia's one-piece and tore it to shreds, "Only you and I will know."

**WARNING: THINGS PICK UP A BIT HERE**

Rachel sunk her fangs into Cynthia's thigh and savoured the taste of her magical blood.

"Not as nice as the Overlord's" she licked her lips, "Guess he must have stronger magic." Looking carefully around the room she picked up the large vase and smashed it against the wall, "Don't worry, Malek cares about you so he will understand why you hurt yourself."

Cynthia's eyes narrowed as Rachel picked up a sharp piece of the broken vase.

"Relax honey" Rachel cooed, "You might enjoy it."

The vampire carefully started cutting strange symbols into her prisoner's stomach, "I suppose you are wondering why I am doing this to you."

Cynthia's eyes were shut against the pain. For some reason her magic was gone, she couldn't heal the wounds but she could feel every agonising moment of it.

"Well I'll tell you" Rachel smiled sweetly like she was going to give a child a lollipop, "It's because you are a disgrace to the Overlord. You haven't contributed in any way to him. Sierra created a fusion of Green Minions and mermaids, or Greemaids as they have been named. Laurcelle has given him an army of succubi. What have you done?"

Rachel withdrew the sharp fragment and licked a trickle of blood running from the wound, "I'm not going to kill you, but unless you do something useful then I will. Do you understand?"

The hybrid's eyes were swimming with tears. Nothing like this had happened her entire life. The closest to this was when they were kids and she was bullied.

**(FLASHBACK TO AGE THIRTEEN) No majorly unsettling material**

"_Hey Cynthia" Daviscous leered at her as she strode past on her way home, "What've you got there?"_

_She didn't answer but instead increased her pace, clutching the book she had found for her brother. His birthday was coming up and she knew he loved reading so she had looked through dozens of stalls for a book based on ancient mythology._

"_I said what've you got?" a hand descended and grabbed the book from her._

"_Hey give that back" she whirled to find Daviscous and a group of his friends aka hangers-on smirking at her._

_Instead he carefully opened the book and flicked through a couple of pages._

"_Interested in magic Cynthia?"_

_This was a dangerous question. The Empire had forbid magic since the plague started. All magical creatures were to be eradicated._

"_Of course not Davis" she gave the best innocent-little-girl-smile she could, "Just checking up on some stories."_

_The large boy nodded, "Well I don't know about you but this book could be seen as something a magic supporter might have. So I think the best thing would be to do this." With that he flung it into a nearby smelter's fire._

"_No!" she screamed, "That was for my brother."_

"_You should be thanking me" Daviscous smirked, "Someone in possession of this would be accused of being a magic supporter. You don't want to be an enemy of the Empire do you?"_

_He was such a big shot since his dad was a governor. If she wasn't scared of getting in trouble she'd be at his throat._

_But she was scared._

_So instead she bowed her head and walked away._

"_Make sure you buy a better book next time." He called after her._

_That night she finally worked up the courage to go home. She was sad that a book Malek would have enjoyed was now gone. Upon entering her home she found Malek chasing after Sierra and Amelia._

"_Give it back!" he could run surprisingly fast but the other two could slip through tiny gaps and throw the object back and forth to keep it away from him._

"_Cynthia, heads!" Sierra tossed the object to her._

_Cynthia caught it, a small purple glass orb, but instead of running she waited until Malek came closer before holding it out to him, "Here you go."_

"_Thanks sis" he took the orb from her, "If only Sie and Ami could be more like you."_

_Speaking of which the other two walked over, "You were supposed to keep it away from him" Sierra pouted._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Amelia frowned._

_Three pairs of eyes turned to Cynthia. She reached up and felt tears in her eyes._

"_I'm fine" she grinned widely._

_No-one bought it._

"_Spill it cousin"_

"_Okay, I was walking home. Davis pestered me and I guess it got to me. I'm fine really."_

_Malek wagged his finger, "Best way to lie is to put as much truth in as possible. I believe you walked home and Davis pestered you but there is something missing."_

_Cynthia lowered her head, "I had got you a book for your birthday, Davis destroyed it."_

"_How much did you pay for it?" Sierra's voice turned cold._

"_About twenty gold coins."_

_With that Amelia, Sierra and Malek walked to the door._

"_Where are you going?" Cynthia rushed after them._

"_Davis is going to give you the money you paid for that book, and then he is going to get on his knees and apologise." Malek answered._

_The small group made their way to Davis usual spot where he and his friends gathered to hassle people who crossed their path._

"_Well look here guys" he sneered, "It's Malek and his girls. You know Mal, you really should start hanging around with guys. I doubt your girls could teach you anything useful."_

_It was amazing how much restraint Malek had, instead he simply held out his hand, "You owe my little sister twenty gold coins for the book you destroyed. Pay up."_

"_Or what?" Daviscous snorted, "Your little girls are going to cry till I pay to shut them up?"_

_Sierra and Amelia thrust their right hands forward. Tiny darts ejected from the gloves' knuckles. Amelia's set hit one of Davis' mates in the gut, Sierra's set hit the same guy's left ear. They weren't sharp or big enough to cause serious damage but they were tipped with poison ivy._

_Needless to say that guy sprinted away, scratching like crazy._

"_You little brats" Daviscous clenched his fists, "That's it. I've been really patient with you thinking you're untouchable but now it's time to welcome you to the real world."_

_Malek rolled his eyes, "Just pay my sister what you owe her and say sorry. Or we'll hurt you."_

_The time for talk was over. Davis and his thugs started advancing towards the smaller group._

_Cynthia could barely recall what happened. All she remembered was the fight lasted about three minutes before Davis' cronies were lying bleeding on the ground. Malek hadn't even realised Amelia and Sierra had switched to more powerful darts and sharpened daggers until he found blood on his fists._

_Davis of course had stopped in horror when he saw his crew at his feet with blood pouring from them. If he was smart he would run, if he was stupid he'd fight on. The result was he stood rooted to the spot as a trio of kids five years younger than him surrounded him._

"_Pay up" Malek held out his hand._

_With shaky hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag. Instead of counting the coins he dropped the bag into Malek's hand._

"_Cynthia come over here" Malek waved her forward._

_It was amazing that no-one had spotted them yet, or heard Daviscous' rather loud apology to her. Once he had finished Sierra and Amelia let him go. They weren't without some shred of mercy._

"_Here sis" Malek gave her the bag of money, "And don't worry about getting me a present. Having you guys, girls I should say, around is the best gift of all."_

_Sierra rolled her eyes, "Had to go for the lovey dovey didn't you bro?"_

**(BACK TO THE FUTURE…PRESENT) Unsuitable material resumes**

Malek and Sierra did a little carried away sometimes but they always looked out for her. And as soon as this vampire was finished she would be letting Malek hear about it.

"Almost finished honey" Rachel gently stroked Cynthia's hair as she continued slicing the red skin and leaking blue blood.

Cynthia fought against the paralysis and raised a hand in an attempt to attack Rachel.

"No" Rachel grabbed the hand, "Not bad sweetie but nowhere near fast enough." She reached over to the bedside and grabbed a large pillow, "Maybe you need a little nap." She placed the pillow over Cynthia's face and pressed down.

With no strength to raise her other hand all Cynthia could do was try and take shallow breaths through her nose. That became impossible when Rachel reached under the pillow and pinched her nose tight. Her lungs cried out for air, she started to feel dizzy, everything was going dark.

**That's enough. To be honest I felt disturbed doing this. Yes Rachel is unstable and extremely dangerous. Please review, what do you reckon, is Cynthia going to die?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Will Rachel kill Cynthia? Will Malek find out about the undead army? Read on and find out. I do not own Overlord but I do claim my OCs and storyline**

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

Cynthia awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in" she called automatically.

The door opened and a maid walked in carrying a tray of food, "Good morning Lady Cynthia." She set the tray down on a table.

"Thank you" Cynthia frowned as she felt an ache in her head, "Ugh, headache"

Her maid turned to her. And screamed. She screamed and screamed while her hands clutched at her face.

The screams reached Malek and Sierra in the dining hall. Within seconds Malek was thundering up the stairs, Sierra right behind him. They burst into the room and gazed in horror at their sister.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia tried to stand up, but that set off a fresh wave of pain in her body this time.

Malek raised his hand and the gem set in the gauntlet he wore flashed, "Blues!"

Sierra rushed to her sisters side, "Cynthia what is wrong? Why did you do this?"

"Why did I do what?" Cynthia lifted her head despite the pain and looked at her body.

For a start she realised she was completely naked but more worrying was that every inch of her had a cut or wound, blue blood had dried all across her and with such a loss of magical blood her healing abilities weren't able to fix the millions of injuries. It was almost like she had tried to cut her flesh from the bone in some places

A dozen Blue Minions hurried into the room and grouped around Cynthia. Blue sparks cascaded down on her and the cuts started to fade. The dried blood vanished and she felt new blood replace it in her veins.

Malek turned to the maid who had stopped screaming but was looking very pale, "Go and rest."

She nodded quickly and left without a backward glance.

"Out" Malek ordered the Minions.

Once they had left it was only Malek, Sierra, and Cynthia in the room.

"Explain" the Overlord folded his arms.

Cynthia shook her head, "I didn't do this."

Sierra spotted a sharp fragment of the broken vase on Cynthia's bedside cabinet, "You didn't? Then who did?"

"I, I don't remember" Cynthia's mind was blank; "All I remember was returning here yesterday, meeting you guys again. I went to my room and that's all I can remember."

Malek had also spotted the blood stained fragment, "Is it because of Gwen?" he asked gently as he sat down on the bed beside his sister, "Do you blame yourself for what happened to her?"

"No Mal" Cynthia protested, "I did not do this to myself."

She could tell though that he didn't believe her. He had found her in this state, the sharp piece of the vase was within reach, and she had been unstable since Gwen's death, if someone had tried to do this to her she would've fought them off or called for help. All the pieces pointed to one answer.

"It's okay" he adopted what he hoped was a kind brotherly face but it looked more like he was visiting someone on their deathbed, "We miss Gwen as well, but you'll recover in time."

Sierra strode over to her sister, "I believe her. Why should she lie? And since when would Cynthia ever do something like this?"

"I agree" Rachel emerged from under the bed and caused everyone to jump.

Malek retreated away from the bed, "I swear Rachel stop doing that."

"Sorry master" she purred as she stood behind him, "But I think Cynthia might be telling the truth, someone might have managed to sneak inside the palace, get past all the guards, singlehandedly defeat her, immobilise her, wipe her memory, and carve her skin like a fresh lamb chop."

When she said it like that even Cynthia found it hard to argue.

"I know I didn't…" she stopped, "I'm sure I didn't."

"Do you have any idea who done this to you?" Rachel asked nicely.

Sierra looked over at the vampire and felt fury ignite inside her. Rachel slowly pointed at herself then at the vase piece then at Cynthia. The meaning was very clear. Malek, watching Cynthia intently, hadn't noticed.

"I'll kill you!" Sierra's claws sprang out as she jumped at Rachel. Her brother swiftly grabbed her wrists and leaned back to avoid getting impaled on her claws.

"What are you doing?" he grunted as her nails inched slightly closer to his face.

"She did this to Cynthia!" Sierra's eyes were glowing a murderous red, "I'll kill her!"

Malek looked over his shoulder at Rachel, "Is this true?"

"Why would I do that to your family my master?" Rachel looked saddened at the accusation, "What reason could I have?"

As Malek looked away Rachel winked at Sierra.

"Enough" Malek pushed Sierra away with enough force that she landed on the bed beside Cynthia, "I don't know what your issue is with Rachel but I suggest you drop it. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do." His eyes focused on Cynthia, "If you ever need to talk don't hesitate to find me."

He strode from the room. Rachel paused for a smug grin before following.

"She did that to you" Sierra muttered to Cynthia, "Then set it up so Malek would start distrusting us. I don't know what her agenda is but I'm pretty sure she wants us gone."

Cynthia rubbed her forehead, "What do we do? We need to get Malek to see she isn't the perfect little pet he thinks she is."

"Pretty hard since she is always near him." Sierra looked under the bed just in case, "We could try taking him to the dungeons."

"Why?"

"Rachel is using the civilians to make an undead army of skeletons and wolves to make Cerberuses."

Cynthia's eyes went wide.

"I'll explain on the way" Rachel opened the door, "Come on"

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"I want you to look after Cynthia and Sierra" Malek addressed Laurcelle, "Gwen's death may have pushed Cynthia over the edge and Sierra believes Rachel abused my sister."

The Succubus Queen almost agreed with Sierra's belief but it would be better to play along for now. "Yes Lord Malek." She bowed and left the room.

"Laurcelle" a voice called.

She turned to see Sierra and Cynthia beckoning to her, "What's going on?" she joined them.

"Rachel attacked Cynthia and Malek is starting to think we've gone mad." Sierra summarised, "I've filled Cynthia in on the undead soldiers Rachel's making. We need to get her away from Malek then take him to the dungeons. Once he sees what she's been doing he'll put a stop to it."

The other two nodded, "So how do we get her away from him?" Laurcelle asked.

"No idea" Sierra frowned, "But we need to find a way."

Malek emerged from the throne room with his ever present bodyguard. He smiled reassuringly at Cynthia, nodded to Sierra and Laurcelle, and strode on. Rachel tapped just below her eye then pointed at them.

"Watching you too, bitch" Cynthia ignited fireballs around her hands, "Cool, my powers are back."

**(DARK TOWER RUINS)**

Amelia took a gulp of water as she sat down for a rest. The large majority of the Dark Tower had been excavated and workers were already clearing out the inside. Once the Tower Heart was in place the energy would restore the Tower to its old glory. Then her cousin could move into his new fortress.

"Lady Amelia" a Centurion marched over, all the soldiers had shaped up into rather buff figures. A small army of muscular men was rather pleasing for her eye, "We have discovered something you may find interesting. It seems to be an ancient tome, the only that survived the cataclysm."

Another pair of soldiers walked over, these ones had been digging for quite some time and due to the heat were not wearing anything to cover their rock hard abs. Amelia almost drooled as she watched them.

"Lady Amelia?"

She shook her head wildly, "Yes, the tome" she walked over to the soldiers holding it, "Impressive" her eyes drifted to the men holding it, "Very… impressive."

"Orders?"

"Have it sent to Lord Malek" she waved a hand at the Centurion, "Then have these men report to me in my tent." Curse hormones.

"As you wish Lady Amelia." The Centurion and the soldiers carried the tome over to a group of succubi and handed it to them

The succubi lifted off the ground and flew away with the massive book while the men started walking towards Amelia's tent.

**(NORDBERG/MAIN GATE)**

"Who goes there?" a soldier called as a cloaked figure approached the gates, "Identify yourself."

The figure let out a mumble that was inaudible to the sentry up on the wall.

"Raise your voice" the soldier leaned over slightly.

A beam of red light exploded his head into bloody chunks. His body fell over the parapet and landed in the snow beside the figure.

"Knock knock" Lord Edward gathered his energy and sent a blast at the massive gates. They blew clear off their hinges and collapsed to the ground.

"Formation assemble, archers in position" a Centurion cried from a rooftop, "Wolves to attack positions"

Human soldiers lined up in their military formation while Red Minions and human archers appeared on the many roofs. Brown Minions riding wolves emerged from the streets and lined up alongside the human formation.

"Surrender" the Centurion waved his sword, "Get on your knees at once"

Lord Edward waved his sceptre. From under his cloak sticks of dynamite stolen from the quarry flew at the formation. The wolves panicked as fires sprang up and the Browns struggled to control them. The soldiers started marching forward, trying to ignore the dynamite exploding on their shields. What they didn't see was more dynamite loop around and hit them on their exposed backs. The formation started to crumble as row by row was set on fire. The remaining soldiers retreated while the Browns managed to get the wolves to charge at Edward.

The Paladin in an elf's body drew his enchanted sword and vanished into thin air. He appeared behind the Browns and wolves. They all collapsed each with a slash through them.

"Archers fire!" the Centurion bellowed.

Reds and archers opened fire. Fireballs and flaming arrows showered towards Edward. He conjured a white shield around himself and they glanced off harmlessly. Sheathing his sword he once again drew his sceptre and sent a ball of energy at the buildings. One by one they exploded violently, sending the archers and Minions flying.

"I'll kill you myself" the Centurion had descended quickly to the streets and charged at Edward with his sword drawn.

It was in no way a fair fight. Edward simply waited till the soldier was close enough, then drew his sword and cut off the human's head in one swipe.

A few remaining soldiers and Minions had regrouped at the Town Hall with the appointed Governor. A rather feeble attempt was made to barricade the gates while the Governor was rushed away from the path of destruction burning through his town.

"Kill him, kill him I say" he proclaimed, "The enemy must die"

A small blast was all it took to shatter the gates and the barricade. Edward strolled onwards, casually blasting anything that moved. Minions and a few remaining soldiers tried to stop him. They didn't even get close.

Eventually Edward cornered the Governor on a wooden platform overlooking the Town Hall.

"Fool" the Governor shook his fist angrily, "You dare oppose the Overlord."

Growing fed up with people disrespecting him Edward discharged a bolt into his heart. The Governor's eyes rolled and he fell off the platform and landed with a nasty crunch on the stones below.

"That's Everlight, Nordberg," Edward spoke to himself as he started to make his way out of the burning town, "Next on my list is Heaven's Peak."

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/DUNGEONS)**

Sierra, Cynthia, and Laurcelle crept along the tunnels. Large storage rooms had been built to house the skeletons. It seemed Rachel had reconsidered the Cerberuses since there was a considerable lack of them. They didn't know that Rachel had appointed a team of succubi to follow them… which meant Rachel would know soon enough they had been snooping around.

Which meant she had something else in mind.

The central cavern was just as they had left it. Green mist, succubi carrying bodies around, Minions transporting equipment, and Rachel in the centre with her latest victim.

"And who might you be?" she cooed to the helpless woman.

The woman couldn't have been more than twenty-one and her eyes were wide with fear. Were it not for the gag in her mouth she would doubtless have been screaming.

"Not going to answer me?" Rachel whispered maliciously, "Well then, let's take a look at your mind."

She placed her hands on either side of the woman's head and bolts of lightning surged into it. The prisoner bucked and struggled violently, but being strapped to a large metal chair didn't give her much chance to escape.

"Ah" Rachel stepped back from the prisoner and the lightning stopped, "This one is suitable. Make a note" she added to her succubus assistant, "Test subject one hundred and forty-two. Possible candidate for the project."

This time the prisoner was kept in the chair and a group of Minions carried in a large glass vat of glowing green blood. They attached a funnel and handed it to Rachel.

"The procedure has started" she declared, "All Minions are to leave the room. All succubi are to be on heightened alert."

When the Minions left the room the three intruders made their way to a higher level for a better view. The majority of succubi were gathered around the central platform below them.

Rachel opened her mouth and her fangs were easy to spot. A moment later she bit down on the prisoner's neck. The poor woman slumped in her seat as Rachel continued to drain her blood.

"What is she doing?" Laurcelle frowned, "Having a snack?"

The vampire eventually pulled away from her victim and licked the blood from her fangs, "Delicious" she then took the funnel and rammed it into the body's mouth. Her assistant twisted the tap and green blood gushed into the woman's mouth.

When the vat was nearly empty Rachel pulled the funnel away and the tap was shut off. She slapped the woman gently across the face, "Come on, wake up."

Eyes flickered and then opened. Thanks to their brilliant eyesight Sierra, Laurcelle, and Cynthia could see her eyes were pitch-black. No pupil, iris, nothing. Her mouth opened and a pair of fangs sprouted from the gums while her remaining teeth sharpened. The skin paled shockingly and almost glowed in the dark.

"Welcome sister" Rachel unstrapped the newly created vampire, "Who do you serve?"

"I serve Lord Malek" she answered, "He must be protected."

"And if his family are a threat to him?"

"They must die" was the immediate response.

Rachel nodded, "Take flight and join our brothers and sisters of the night."

The new vampire lifted off the ground and flew away down one of the tunnels.

"Oh shit" Cynthia muttered.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

"This arrived for you Sire" Gnarl led a team of succubi into the throne room, "Your cousin uncovered it in the Dark Tower."

The succubi placed it in Malek's hands before withdrawing from the room.

Malek eagerly opened it and started flicking through, "A spell book. With helpful diagrams and pictures" he noted, "I must add my spells to this. One day a new Overlord will look through this book and say 'Ah, the spells of Overlord Malek' I will be remembered for this." He frowned, "Gnarl, what do you think of Rachel?"

"She is certainly an unusual character" Gnarl pondered for a moment, "Vampires are very dangerous Sire. Powerful and relentless, only ways I know to kill them are a wooden stake through the heart, cut off their head, sunlight though Rachel seems strong enough to survive it, can't cross running water, something to do with silver… or is that werewolves?"

The Overlord stood up and stretched, "Okay, I am done waiting. Time to get out and do something."

"Master" a succubus flew into the room, "Nordberg has been totally destroyed."

"What!" Malek shouted, "Explain."

"A team of my sisters were going to investigate the town to make sure nothing had happened. The gates were in ruins and the whole town was in flames. The Governor is dead and so is everyone in the town." She bowed, "I am sorry my Lord."

Malek waved a hand to dismiss her as he sat back down on his throne, "First Everlight, now Nordberg, what's next? Until I can get the gateways working I am stuck here."

"Perhaps have your remaining territories reinforced?" Gnarl offered.

"The only places I have left are Heaven's Peak and the Imperial City" Malek rubbed his forehead, "Heaven's Peak is guarded by an army of succubi and Minions. This city is brimming with legions of soldiers. But I need to know for sure if it is Lord Edward who is causing all this. Find Laurcelle and bring her here."

Gnarl bowed and scurried from the room.

**(DUNGEONS)**

"Mistress" Rachel's assistant hurried into the room, "The team you appointed has confirmed they are in here somewhere."

Rachel looked up sharply, "Find them. Now." She turned back to the body she was working on.

"All units spread out and secure the dungeon" the succubus ordered, "Secure the entrance and let the Cerberuses out of their cages. All vampires are to hunt down the intruders and eliminate them."

A dozen Minions rushed from the room to spread the orders throughout the facility.

"Time to go" Sierra muttered.

She, Cynthia, and Laurcelle had already planned their escape route. Just behind where they were hiding was a small shaft leading up to the main palace levels. Cynthia scrambled through first, followed by Laurcelle, then Sierra brought up the rear and sealed the grate back into place.

A moment later the pack of Cerberuses were sniffing and growling around the shaft's entrance.

"I'm afraid they have escaped Mistress" the succubus assistant called down to Rachel.

The vampire let out a long and aggravated breath, "No matter. Malek is losing faith in them. If they start claiming I am creating an army of undead down here he won't believe them."

"Orders?"

Rachel strode towards one of the tunnels, "Have my brothers and sisters gathered here in three hours."

"Yes Mistress"

**(DARK TOWER EXCAVATION SITE)**

Amelia staggered from her tent with her hair and clothes a mess, "Ugh, oh man that was worth all the bruises I'm gonna have."

"We have finished the excavation" the Centurion reported, "The decorations can be transported here along with Lord Malek."

"Good" Amelia winced, "Send word to my cousin… that the Tower is excavated and he can begin moving in." she concentrated and felt her Blue Minion magic flood through her, the healing and relief was instant, "Ah that's better."

The Centurion was looking rather uncomfortable standing beside her but he wasn't about to tell his superior that his men were not her toys, "My Lady," ah what the heck, "I must inform you that Lord Malek himself has given me direct orders regarding you. Since the operation is terminated you are to return at once to the Palace."

Amelia glared at him and he swore for a brief moment her hands had a dozen knives in them. A second glance down corrected him that there was only half a dozen.

"Do you have a problem with my command?" she asked softly, "Do you question my authority?"

"No I do not." He stiffened, "But my orders come from the Overlord. His authority is above all others. I must respectfully ask you to board the carriage and be taken back to the Palace. If you do not then I will have you restrained and sent back as a prisoner."

In a blink there was a sharp blade scratching at his neck, "Watch your tone." She whispered, "I am not as good at taking orders." The knife vanished into her sleeve and she walked away towards her carriage.

"Your report?" the Centurion turned to the two men who had been in Amelia's tent.

The two men shook their heads.

"Good" the Centurion tapped his chin in thought, "Matters are complicated enough as it is. You are certain she didn't work out your secret?"

His soldiers opened their mouths and two long fangs grew from the gums, "Most certain sir."

"Very well, start packing up and report to Mistress Rachel" he nodded to them. When they were a good distance away he muttered to himself, "I wonder how many more of my men are vampires."

**(PALACE)**

Cynthia, Laurcelle, and Sierra emerged from the shaft. The exit was hidden behind a large potted plant which they pushed aside then put back in place to hide their tunnel.

"Queen Laurcelle" a succubus hurried down the corridor towards them, "Lord Malek wishes to see you in the throne room."

"You mean you aren't one of Rachel's goons?" Laurcelle raised an eyebrow in surprise.

The succubus looked surprised as well, "One of Rachel's goons my queen?"

Cynthia, Sierra, and Laurcelle exchanged looks and shared the understanding _'Not all of them are working for Rachel'_

"I will report to Lord Malek" Laurcelle answered, "I think some of my subjects are traitors. I want you to assemble all the ones you can who you know are loyal and find the traitors."

"As you command" the succubus bowed before flying away.

The trio started making their way to the throne room, unaware that a Minion had been hiding in the shaft behind the plant and heard everything. He darted back down the shaft. Mistress Rachel needed to know.

**(THRONE ROOM)**

Cynthia, Sierra, Laurcelle, and Amelia lined up in front of the throne. Malek was looking more agitated than usual. Not surprisingly Rachel was at his shoulder yet again only this time the room was empty of any guards. Gnarl was present standing to the side of the Overlord's throne.

"Alright everyone" Malek stood up and started pacing, "Amelia reports the Dark Tower is ready. From now on that will be our base. Within the next few hours we will gather the Tower Heart and Minion Hives then we are going to move into the Tower."

"Laurcelle" he turned to her, "I need you to go to Heaven's Peak and take command. Nordberg and Everlight have been lost. I do not want to lose any more, am I clear?"

"Yes Lord Malek" she bowed.

He nodded and started pacing again, "Rachel has assured me that there are enough weapons to ensure this city does not fall. We will need to keep it defended as a fall back position."

"She's made plenty of weapons alright." Sierra muttered under her breath.

Cynthia stepped forward, "Mal"

He stopped pacing and looked at his little sister, "Yeah?"

"Rachel is a traitor" she looked him in the eye, "She attacked me, she is using your citizens for experiments and turning them into skeletons and vampires. She threatened to kill us if we told you."

There was a long silence as Malek stood frozen to the spot. Eventually he turned to Rachel, "Is this true?" his voice carried a deadly threat in it.

She drew herself to her full height, "Yes master, it is true."

"Laurcelle" Malek waved towards the door, "I want you to go to Heaven's Peak, now."

The Succubus Queen patted Sierra and Cynthia on the shoulder and briefly bumped fists with Amelia before leaving.

"You, attacked my sister, used my subjects for your experiments, threatened my family, and who knows what else you've done." Malek had a dangerous gleam in his eyes whereas Rachel looked almost bored.

"I did all these things." She admitted, "Because you do not need to dirty your hands with what has happened. I have turned worthless humans into undead creatures for you. Think of it, a skeleton will never tire, it will never question your will, and it does not feel pain nor require sustenance. An endless work force at no cost to you."

Malek tilted his head admittedly, "A fair point, but what about these vampires you have been creating?"

"A vampire is yet again superior to humans" she smiled, "They are faster, stronger, more ruthless, they can fly and have short range teleporting abilities, thanks to my experiments and with some help from Blue Minions they can now survive in sunlight and cross running water. As an added feature they do not need to drink blood thanks to the magical blood used to create them."

Sierra, Amelia, and Cynthia were starting to get nervous as Malek seemed less angry and more impressed.

"My only wish is to serve you Lord Malek" Rachel stared deep into his eyes, "And that is why I have created an undead army for you. If you want them destroyed I will obey… but you don't want them destroyed."

Malek shook his head, "No, I don't. You are right that with them I will have a far stronger army. But you attacked my sister, that is crossing the line."

"She was distraught after the elf's demise. I provided her with something new to focus on." Rachel stroked Malek's face, "All the things I have done, I done them for you master."

The time for talking was over and Sierra charged at Rachel. She drew back her hand and the claws sprang out, "I'm going to enjoy this."

As she stabbed at Rachel Malek stepped in the way. Her claws sliced into his chest and punctured one of his lungs. He collapsed shaking violently with blood flooding form his mouth. Sierra jumped back in horror as Rachel sank to her knees beside the Overlord.

"Guards!" Rachel shouted, "Guards!"

The door swung open and a crowd of Minions, succubi, and soldiers rushed into the room.

"They are trying to kill the Overlord!" Rachel pointed at Amelia, Cynthia and Sierra, "Execute them at once!"

A Centurion spotted the blood on Sierra's claws, "Attack!"

Without hesitation the forces charged at them. Cynthia conjured a wall of fire to hold them at bay temporarily while they turned to Rachel. The vampire was smirking while gently stroking Malek's hair. He was struggling to breathe and his hands twitched around the gaping wound in his chest.

"If you waste time trying to kill me you'll never escape" Rachel sneered, "I suggest you run."

"The bitch is right" Amelia glanced quickly at the small army on the other side of the flames, "If we try and kill her that will be proof we are traitors, besides who knows how many of those vampires are in the crowd."

Cynthia grabbed Sierra's hand, "We need to go."

The green skinned hybrid bowed her head, "Alright."

Her sister let out a loud whistle. Next moment part of the wall shattered as Ventrika broke through it. The three girls quickly clambered onto the winged unicorn and looked back at Rachel still kneeling beside Malek, "You better heal him" Sierra warned.

Ventrika charged back out into the open and unfurled her wings. Already soldiers were rushing to ballistae in an attempt to shoot them down. The unicorn lifted into the air and soared towards the wall that surrounded the palace. If they could get past it then they were free.

"Target approaching Commander" a soldier informed the Centurion standing behind him, "What are your orders?"

The large man watched the winged unicorn getting closer, "Hold your fire."

"Sir?" the soldier turned to him, "They are attempting to escape."

"Do you doubt your place soldier?" the Centurion fixed him a dangerous glare, "That was an order"

The soldier wilted below the gaze, "Yes sir" he rushed along to the other soldiers getting ready, "Hold your fire!"

Despite looks of surprise they did as ordered. When Ventrika swooped overhead the Centurion saluted up at Amelia, "Good luck milady."

She nodded down at him, "Thank you"

The unicorn quickly vanished into the distance with its riders. Lady Cynthia, Lady Sierra, and Lady Amelia. The Overlord's family, now labelled as traitors could do nothing more than flee while back in the Palace Rachel slowly sunk her fangs into Malek's neck.

**Gasp! How's that for a cliff hanger? Please review people**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel's weapon factory was revealed. She manipulated Sierra into attacking her, Malek stepped in the way and was injured resulting in Sierra, Cynthia, and Amelia being forced to flee as wanted criminals.**

**Lord Edward burned Nordberg to the ground and is now on his way to Heaven's Peak**

**The Dark Tower is excavated and is now being used as the Overlord's main base. Malek was saved by Rachel following his siblings escape, his mind has… been altered slightly.**

**I do not own Overlord but I claim my OCs and storyline. Enjoy**

**(DARK TOWER)**

"Come on hurry up" Gnarl ordered the Minions as they carried the Tower Heart downstairs, "get it back into place so we can activate the gates."

The decorating was moving along rather nicely. Gold statues of demons and Cerberuses had been placed around the throne room, a long black and purple carpet had been rolled out in front of the throne, chandeliers had been hung up, servants had been dusting and cleaning for hours now, and they were almost finished the inside of the tower. Still left the outside though.

Finally, Lord Malek had been taken to the Private Quarters. After his family fled Rachel had healed him, though she didn't need to bite him, that was overdoing it. Gnarl of course knew exactly what was going on. About Rachel's plans and how she attacked Cynthia. But he also knew that Rachel was devoted to Malek and as long as that was true he would allow her to do as she wished.

"The Forge has been repaired and restored" a vampire emerged from the shadows, "Giblet is beginning to produce weapons."

Gnarl nodded and waved the tall pale man away, "Have the remaining artefacts brought inside. There is a storm coming and I don't want them getting drenched… or getting struck by lightning and exploding."

**(PRIVATE QUARTERS)**

Rachel was sitting in a large cushioned chair watching Malek sleep. While she regretted his injuries it had been necessary to remove his annoying team of lieutenants. With Sierra, Cynthia, and Amelia out of the way Malek would be all hers.

He shifted and opened his eyes, "Minions!"

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and a group of Browns charged into the room, Gnarl close behind, "Master"

Malek rubbed his head, "Where is my family?"

"They fled after Sierra tried to kill you my lord." Rachel slinked her way over and entwined around his arm, "Your family are traitors."

His eyes flashed red and he grabbed Rachel by the throat, "Liar!"

Gnarl watched with growing unease. He could already feel the vampires converging outside the windows. If they deemed Rachel was in danger they would attack Malek in order to save her… then things would get very out of hand.

"Sire" Rachel pleaded, "Please"

His eyes faded to yellow and he dropped her onto the floor where she lay gasping for air, "If anything has happened to my family you will suffer like no other." He stormed out of the room with his Minions in tow.

"Are you alright my dear?" Gnarl walked over to assist her.

"Yes Gnarl" she sighed and massaged her throat, "I was hoping he would have believed me, it seems his family is very important to him."

The elderly Minion patted her knee, "It's alright. As long as they think they are wanted criminals they won't dare return."

"What if Malek openly declares they are not criminals?" the vampire folded her arms, "They will be welcomed home."

Gnarl pondered for a moment, "He isn't sure. When you called his family traitors he reacted as he is used to doing. He doesn't believe they would turn on him, but at the same time a part of him believes what you say. For now I think he will re-establish his domain before finding his family."

"But if we can find them first," Rachel smiled sinisterly, "And get rid of them…"

"Then they will be of no more concern." Gnarl finished.

**(HEAVEN'S PEAK)**

Laurcelle was flying around the city when a large explosion lit up the front gates. The next instant she and her personal bodyguards were touching down on the stone wall that ran around the entire city.

A tall elf wielding a black sword inn one hand and a sceptre glowing with red energy in the other was walking across the drawbridge towards them.

"Lord Edward" Laurcelle hissed.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Oh hello my dear. I assume the Overlord sent you here to defend this part of his domain."

"Surrender now" Laurcelle warned, "You are vastly outnumbered."

As if to reinforce that point a legion of soldiers lined up at the steps leading into the city, blocking Edward's path while another formation lined up on the other side of the drawbridge. Boxing him in.

"I am sorry about this" Edward shook his head, "But I am going to have to kill you."

"Get him!" Laurcelle shrieked.

The two formations charged at Edward but he lifted into the air and unleashed a massive blast that shattered the entire bridge, sending the soldiers plummeting to the shallow river below. Edward floated into the city where a horde of Minions were waiting.

"Archers in positions!" a Centurion bellowed as he rushed to stand beside Laurcelle, "Be quick about it"

Human archers and Red Minions swarmed along the battlements and took aim while more human soldiers poured through the streets. Succubi filled the air with bloodcurdling shrieks and laughter.

"The light shall overcome the dark" Edward closed his eyes briefly, "The soul shall pierce the sin and lay waste to its evil."

As the Minions rushed forward he threw his sceptre high into the air and turned his enchanted sword on the little demons. His staff flashed a blinding white and sent out a shockwave that passed through everything in the immediate area, leaving no sign of injury or damage.

But the humans all started to look at the succubi and Minions with a new expression.

Hatred.

"Men of humanity!" Edward called from the middle of the fray against an army of Minions, "I call upon you now to rise against your oppressors and slay these demons!"

With roars of courage the human soldiers and archers turned on the Minions and succubi. Caught off guard the Red Minions were slaughtered by the archers while the Blue Minions were ambushed by the soldiers. When the Browns and Greens tried to aid them Edward was able to gain the advantage and slice through the Minions with ease.

"Bastard!" Laurcelle shrieked as she locked blades with the Centurion who a few minutes ago had been standing beside her as a bodyguard. Now all along the battlements her forces were fighting each other. With the Reds out of the way the human archers were shooting her species out of the sky with deadly accuracy. The human soldiers had the Minions pinned between them and Lord Edward. Her numbers were dwindling rapidly and very soon it would be her turn.

"Enough of this" she spat, before smashing her fist through the Centurion's head. She turned to see her bodyguards get riddled with flaming arrows. They shrieked in agony before collapsing to the ground in flames.

Down below the battle was nearly over. The humans had suffered strong casualties but they still vastly outnumbered the Minions. About thirty succubi were still fighting but the soldiers were relentless and one after another fell.

"It is over" Edward materialised beside her as they watched the city burn. The streets were filled with Minions, humans, and citizens fighting to the death, some humans had stood beside the Minions but the majority were aiding the soldiers.

Heaven's Peak was lost.

Laurcelle turned to Edward, "I may have lost this city but I will end you"

"So be it" the Paladin in an elf's body raised his sword.

Her first slash almost took his head but he managed to duck under it then slash at her legs. Laurcelle's wings unfurled and lifted her into the air to avoid it while she brought her foot up and smashed it into his face.

"Not bad" he admitted as he gingerly tapped his jaw.

She rolled her eyes, before hearing footsteps thunder up the stairs and along the battlements soldiers closed in on the duo, "Can't beat me one on one?"

"A challenge" he signalled the men to stop, "I accept."

The next few minutes were a blur as they fought at an extreme speed, ducking, dodging, weaving about, slashing, stabbing, swinging, parrying, with neither gaining an advantage over the other.

"Getting tired yet?" he smiled.

She didn't answer. She didn't have the energy to. It was obvious he would win. Edward was a pure magical being inhabiting the dead elf's body. Which meant Edward would never tire and the elf body would keep fighting no matter what happened. She on the other hand was struggling to keep up her pace.

It happened in the blink of an eye when she thought he was going to step back. She lunged forward aiming for his heart. Instead he stepped to the side so her blade just nicked his arm.

His blade on the other hand rammed between her breasts and ignited her blood. Fire coursed through her body and she didn't even have time to scream before her body incinerated into ashes.

The humans let out cheers of victory as they watched the Succubus Queen burn. Heaven's Peak had been liberated and they were free from the Overlord.

But Edward quietly slipped out of the city while they celebrated despite many people begging him to lead them. He merely responded that it was his duty to kill the Overlord, and that he must do this alone.

Next stop, the capital city.

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT RUINS)**

"We should be safe here for a while" Sierra muttered as she returned from her trip into the forest, dragging a large panda.

Amelia likewise returned with an armful of wood she had cut from trees to make a campfire, "The heck did you kill that thing for?"

"Lunch" Sierra discarded the beast beside the wood, "Where's Cynthia?"

Her cousin jerked a thumb towards the beach, "Sitting beside Gwen's coffin."

They turned to gaze down the sandy shore. Cynthia's glowing red skin was visible beside the sand. Her head was lowered beside the tomb holding her love.

"Hey Cynthia" Amelia called, "Lunch is ready"

Cynthia reluctantly traipsed up the beach and sat down beside them, "What are we having?"

"Fresh panda" Sierra sliced off a limb, "Once you get the fire going." She added.

Her sister casually tossed a fireball on the wood and ignited it, "Done."

For the next few minutes, while the meat was cooking, the trio reflected on what had gone terribly wrong over the past few days.

"Rachel." Amelia carved the name into a log she was leaning against, "Has really screwed up our family."

Sierra raised a finger, "I second that."

"Only problem is, what are we going to do about it?" Cynthia heated the flames to cook the panda faster.

"We need to find some way of killing her and getting Malek to snap out of whatever spell she's put on him." Sierra tapped her chin, "Maybe we should try and contact Laurcelle for help."

Amelia held up a hand, "Something is coming. I can hear two separate footsteps."

The trio glanced around and spotted a branch carefully pull back, but there was no-one there.

"Mistress?" a pair of Green Minions emerged from thin air.

"Jagged! Reaper!" Sierra grabbed them both into a suffocating hug, "My boys"

They spluttered and something snapped. Everyone looked to see Amelia snapping twigs, "What?"

Sierra released her faithful Minions and they bowed to her before taking deep breaths, "How did you find us?"

"Have link with you Mistress" Jagged replied, "Will always be able to find you."

A grin grew on Sierra's face, "Good to see you two. What can you tell us?"

"Master has moved to the Dark Tower" Reaper answered, "All magic things as well."

Jagged nodded eagerly, "Dark Tower filled with vampires. Mistress Rachel has created army of them for Master."

"Okay" Amelia held up two fingers, "One, what are we going to do, and two" she pointed at the large chunk of meat suspended above the fire, "I think dinner is ready."

**(DARK TOWER)**

Malek paced around his throne room impatiently. Things had gone way out of hand. First his Mistress was revealed to be creating an army of skeletons and vampires, and then his family were labelled traitors. Now word was coming in that Heaven's Peak had been attacked. He had dispatched a force of vampires and succubi to investigate. If things got much worse he would have to start conquering the world all over again.

"Sire?" Gnarl descended from the Private Quarters, "I think we need to have a talk."

The Overlord sat down on his throne, "This had better be good."

"Sire, the vampires are proving very useful. They can fly, they can fight, and they don't require rest due to all the enhancements. The skeletons are a perfect army, they can travel and fight until they are cut into pieces. That and they scare the living daylights out of the...living. You may not approve that Rachel done this behind your back but she done it with the best intentions."

Malek leaned his chin on his fist, "The worst decisions are those made with the best intentions. It's not the fact she made all these behind my back it's that she attacked and threatened my sisters. I cannot let that stand. I would execute her, but..."

"You believe the undead will rush to her side if you do." the wise Minion finished, "You will be at a disadvantage."

His master nodded, "I need to make sure they are loyal to me."

"Master"

Gnarl and Malek looked round to see Rachel float in through the open balcony with a dozen vampires at her shoulders.

"My master" they knelt before him, "We are devoted to you." Rachel looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes, "I love you. I would never question your will. But I cannot allow you to risk yourself" she glanced at the vampires, "Secure him"

Quick as a flash they lifted into the air and flew at Malek. He managed to rise and draw his sword but they grabbed his gauntlet arm before he could summon Minions to his side.

"Release me" he thundered, "Guards!"

He rammed his sword through one of the vampires, to no effect. Cursing he released his sword and instead punched another in the face. This time the vampire was sent flying into a statue of a demon. Malek tore himself free from their grips and raised his gauntlet high in the air.

"MIN-" He was cut off as Rachel grabbed his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. In the brief moment he was taken off guard the vampires dived on him. They chained him to his throne and gagged him.

Gnarl squirmed awkwardly as Malek's eyes narrowed at him.

"I am sorry my love" Rachel whispered as she wrapped more chains around his torso, "But one day you will forgive me."

Malek struggled with incredible resilience, even managing to break a chain or two before the vampires managed to strap him down to his throne. His eyes darted around the pale skinned group as though daring them to try anything. Instead they backed away as Rachel stood behind him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Just relax Sire" Gnarl patted his master's knee, "It will all be over soon."

Lightning coursed from Rachel's hand and plunged into Malek's eyes. He jerked violently and even through the gag he was yelling. The chains started creaking as he writhed in agony, the other vampires held his limbs down while the lightning poured into him.

"Relax Lord Malek" Rachel whispered in his ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT RUINS)**

"Were posted in city with Mistress Laurcelle" Jagged told them, "Elfie attacked. Used magic to turn shinies against her. City burned and elfie killed Mistress."

Amelia and Cynthia looked at Sierra.

"Edward killed Laurcelle" she hissed furiously and began slashing wildly in the air.

Reaper, Jagged, Cynthia, and Amelia backed away as Sierra let out her pent up anger. The display lasted quite a while before Sierra finally calmed down.

"He will be heading to the capital next" the green hybrid's eyes gleamed, "With Malek in the Dark Tower the city will be more likely to rebel. If we can get there first we can eliminate him."

"We are wanted" Amelia reminded her cousin, "If we show up at the capital we'll be arrested and handed over to Malek and Rachel. I don't know about you but I'd rather steer clear of her."

Cynthia was pacing back and forth, deep in thought, "Stop the shipments" she muttered, "That's going to help."

"Shipments?" Sierra raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Rachel was planning to send the undead army across the ocean to other regions of the planet. If we can sink the ships when they set sail we'll cripple her army." Cynthia looked over at Sierra, "Your boys are loyal to you, what about your babies?"

**(EMPIRE DOCKS)**

"Get the fleet across the ocean. Your primary target is the Paladin's homeland. Lay waste to everything you see" Rachel jabbed a finger against the Centurion's armour, "Am I clear?"

"Yes Mistress" he saluted, "Uh, I have a question."

She rolled her eyes, "What? I have more important things to do."

The Centurion pointed at the ships, "Can you tell me why the cargo holds have been filled with skeletons?"

"When you reach the enemy homeland they will awaken and slaughter the Paladins" Rachel examined her nails, "You will be commanding an undead army."

Ignoring the human's look of fear she dematerialised.

"We are all set Commander" one of the soldiers called.

"Prepare to set sail" he ordered, then added quietly, "Let's hope those bones don't think we are enemies."

The sails unfurled and the rowers started pulling on the long oars to get the ship moving. Before long they were all moving swiftly away from the docks.

"Commander" the lookout shouted, "There's something approaching, from the skies."

The Centurion lifted his spyglass and looked around, "Oh,"

For up in the air was a winged unicorn with a trio of women and a pair of Green Minions on its back. Sierra opened her mouth and let out a piercing shriek. The sea started to churn and all around them hundreds of Greemaids surfaced.

"Let the depths be filled with the wrecks!" Sierra cried, "Attack!"

The hundreds of mermaid and Green Minion hybrids attacked the ships with unrivalled fury. They tore through the hulls and water started seeping inside. The beasts quickly entered the ships and started slaughtering everything inside. Ship after ship started collapsing and the soldiers on the deck started panicking.

"What do we do?" a hysterical soldier pleaded to his commanding officer.

The Centurion shoved the man overboard where he had a brief glimpse of three Greemaids swimming towards him before they tore him to pieces.

"Lady Amelia!" the Centurion waved, "Lady Amelia!"

She looked down, "Hey, it's that guy who let us escape from the palace. Ah, it's the same guy who was with me when we were excavating the Dark Tower. What was his name…? Commander Spartacus I think."

Ventrika swooped down to the ship and landed beside the Centurion.

He bowed to them, "Ladies."

"Are you Spartacus?" Cynthia asked.

"At your service milady" he saluted, "I have extensive reports for you on what has been happening."

There came a loud crack and the ship shook violently. Ventrika was able to keep her footing but Spartacus slid along the deck and was only able to stop when he wrapped his arms around the mast.

"Maybe we should get ashore first" Sierra commented as she dismounted from the winged unicorn, "Spartacus get on"

The human did as he was ordered, "What about you milady?"

Sierra vaulted over the railing and landed on the back of a Greemaid, "I'll see you at the shore" she waved as she and her creation sped away.

"Let's go" Cynthia patted Ventrika's neck and the unicorn shot into the sky.

**(DARK TOWER/THRONE ROOM)**

The organ boomed loud and powerful as Malek walked along the black carpet between lines of Minions, succubi, human soldiers, vampires, and skeletons. He reached his throne where Gnarl and Rachel were waiting, both bowed as he settled himself in the chair.

"Have the word sent to all of my domain" Malek's eyes glowed orange through the shadows created by his helmet, "Sierra, Amelia, and Cynthia are to be found. They are to be imprisoned. Then they will be executed."

Rachel smiled to herself as the music echoed through the tower and into the area around it. Thousands of soldiers of all kind had been waiting for their orders, and now they had them. With those three out of the way nothing would stop the reign to total world domination and destruction.

**As always please review. Pretty please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, as you can see I am back and still working on this story. I do not own Overlord or any of its characters but I claim my OCs and storyline.**

**Last time we witnessed Succubus Queen Laurcelle's demise at the hands of Lord Edward who 'liberated' Heaven's Peak from the Overlord's control. Malek and his magical artefacts were moved to the Dark Tower, Sierra, Cynthia, and Amelia sunk the fleet of ships carrying the undead skeleton army before joining up with a Centurion called Spartacus, finally, Rachel done some sort of weird spell thing on Malek...**

**I'm going to talk to her about that. She can't mess up my characters, that's the author's job. Enjoy.**

**(DARK TOWER/PRIVATE CHAMBERS)**

For the third time Rachel bit her lip to prevent making a sound as Malek thrust deeply inside her. Since the Overlord's transformation he had turned aggressive, adamant, and abusive towards her. He had practically dragged her up the stairs to his chamber before physically assaulting and violating her.

A hand tightened in her hair and forced her to look at her demented master. His orange eyes glared into hers as he continued his merciless abuse.

"SIRE!" Gnarl rushed into the room, "There is-" he cut off as he stared at the scene before him.

"What is it Gnarl?" Malek pushed Rachel aside as he wrapped a robe around himself.

"Your family members have attacked the fleet master. All the Greemaids serve Sierra and are sinking your ships. All the skeletons have been wiped out."

Rachel got to her feet furiously, "That bitch!"

"The troops in the capital are already converging on the docks, but I fear your sisters and cousin have grown more powerful. I suggest taking stronger measures."

"Have all troops in the capital attack them." Malek raised his arm in the air. There was a flash and he was adorned in his black and gold armour. He strode out of the Private Quarters.

"Are you alright my dear?" Gnarl asked Rachel.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. He is so, aggressive and dominant. I was expecting him to have a gentler approach."

"You did mess with his head."

"That may have been the cause of this." She admitted.

"Come on. We better go and see what's happening."

**(EMPIRE DOCKS)**

Sierra, Cynthia, Amelia, Ventrika, Jagged, Reaper, and Commander Spartacus were fighting for their lives against waves of human soldiers. Each formation they destroyed was instantly replaced by another. The ground was soaked in blood and littered with bodies.

"Archers!" Amelia called as she spotted several squads taking positions on the rooftops.

"I'm on it" Cynthia rubbed her hands together then thrust them into the air.

The buildings the archers were standing on ignited into towering infernos. The horrid smell of burning flesh filled the air as the humans screamed in agony while flailing in a vain attempt to extinguish the flames.

"We have to get out of here." Sierra muttered to her sister, "More forces will be coming."

A massive explosion rocked the docks; the siblings looked up to see a catapult in the distance launch a large flaming canister towards them.

"Cover!" Spartacus pulled Amelia down as the canister landed just a few feet from them.

It exploded violently, sending burning sulphur and metal shrapnel into the air that rained down around them. The three magical women quickly healed but Jagged and Reaper jumped about screaming as they were set on fire. Spartacus pulled off his ignited cape and tossed it at an approaching Centurion.

Cynthia whistled. A moment later her winged unicorn Ventrika soared down and landed beside them. Everyone piled on, and even though it was a heavier load than she was used to Ventrika lifted into the air and flew away, dodging a wide barrage of arrows while she was at it.

"Well, we've wiped out all of Rachel's skeletons" Sierra rubbed the sweat from her brow, "That should put her plans back a bit."

Jagged pointed back at the city, "Mistress"

Everyone looked back to see a shockwave of white energy rise from the centre of the city and sweep across the capital. A moment later it faded but a thunderous cheer went up from the city.

"What just happened?" Amelia frowned, "What was that?"

**(EMPIRE CITY)**

The people cheered as they gathered around the figure who had freed them from the Overlord's grip. A figure that had liberated Heaven's Peak, killed the Overlord's Mistresses, and now had freed the Imperial capital, the leader of the resistance in these lands.

Paladin Lord Edward.

"Heaven's Peak has likewise been cleansed of the Overlord" he declared, "You must now gather all your warrior and soldiers. Prepare your war machines and train for combat. For very soon I will call upon you to march on the Overlord's Dark Tower. One day soon we shall let the birds feast on his corpse."

More cheers filled the air as Edward turned over control of the city to a high ranking officer before he quietly slipped away.

**(DARK TOWER/THRONE ROOM)**

"What did you say?" Malek advanced on a trembling human slave, "What did you just tell me?"

The human looked up at his master, "The capital is lost, master. Your ships are sunk, the fugitives escaped, and now the people have openly denounced you in favour of an elf with great magic."

"Lord Edward" Malek growled, "He stole Heaven's Peak and now the capital." He looked down at the human, "And why are you here?"

"My loyalty is to you, master" the human bowed his head.

An armoured fist closed around the thin neck and lifted the slave clear off the ground.

"Not loyalty." Malek glared at him, "Fear. Your fear of me is what drove you to report this."

Despite protests Malek snapped the neck with a sickening crunch then cast the body aside where a pair of Minions carried it away. The Overlord sat down on his throne with a sigh.

"Things are getting out of hand my Lord." Gnarl approached the throne, "Your siblings are diverting your forces while Edward is turning the humans against you. You need to eliminate these annoyances."

Malek closed his eyes for a moment, "I need to drive them together and let them kill each other. Have my elite soldiers brought here. From now on they are to remain within these walls at all times."

"Sire?" Rachel crawled forward on her knees, "Do you wish for me to gather my brethren?"

"Why?" Malek shrugged.

"They are your elite guard, are they not?"

Malek shook his head, "My elite guard are far more powerful than your species."

Rachel's face twisted with confusion and anger, "Sire?"

"Call together all of your vampires." Malek ordered, "I will admit they are worthy agents. Have them gather around the Tower, but they must never enter unless I order it."

"Yes, master" Rachel bowed her head, "As you wish."

As she vanished in a puff of black smoke heavy footsteps echoed on the stairs. Loud clanging and a strange pumping preceded three large armoured figures entering the throne room. Their large funnel shaped weapons fed directly to a large tank on their backs which a pair of wheezing pumps supplied suction for.

"Eradicators" Gnarl looked at his master, "You have Eradicators? Your elite guard?"

"They are not the only elite guards." Malek smirked as a pair of tall hooded figures followed the Eradicators, they each held a long sceptre with a strange rotating device at the top with a blue orb.

"Sentinels," Gnarl blinked in surprise, "A truly powerful elite guard, master." He eyed the 'anti-magic' soldiers wearily, and with good reason.

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Ventrika swooped down and landed heavily on the ground while her passengers tumbled off.

"Okay, what was that back there?" Sierra demanded, "That shockwave thing."

Jagged and Reaper looked up, "Paladin elife. One who killed Mistress Laurcelle."

"Edward?" Cynthia asked in shock, "How do you know?"

Reaper bowed his head to her, "When Eddie attack Heaven's Peak, used magic to make shinies attack Minions and beautiful demons."

"So he's turning humans against Malek" Amelia double checked her knives, "I have to give that guy credit; he sure knows how to get the job done."

Ignoring her cousins' furious looks she sat down on the ground and used her arms for a headrest, "So, what's the plan now? We sunk Malek's battleships and destroyed Rachel's skeletons."

"We could sneak into the Dark Tower and destroy that witch" Spartacus offered, "With her gone the vampires might oppose the Overlord and they could wipe out a lot of the others forces. Then in that state Edward may gather his forces to attack and eliminate another amount of the Overlord's forces. If the Paladin get through and confronts the Overlord you could show up to save him, earning his trust and removing all your enemies."

There was silence as the rest of the group stared at him.

"If we make it through this I'm going to make you the Supreme General" Sierra promised, "Only problem with that plan is, how the heck are we going to get anywhere near Rachel?"

Another moment of silence followed as everyone contemplated the daunting task before them.

"We can't sneak in," Cynthia muttered, "They'd sense our magic, Jagged and Reaper could get inside but I doubt they can do much, no offense" she added, "Commander Spartacus could gather all the humans to attack the Dark Tower, then when Malek's forces are busy we could slip inside?"

"I vote for that plan" Amelia raised her hand.

"I second" Spartacus raised his.

They looked at Sierra. For some reason she had been silently been identified as the leader of their little group. Possibly because she was a day older than Cynthia and a week older than Amelia or possibly because she was the most mature of them.

"First we need to get to Heaven's Peak." She glanced around at them, "There was a massive human garrison there. We'll recruit them, then Spartacus can talk to the people in the capital."

"But we are going to turn on the humans and help Mal right?" Cynthia pointed out, "After Rachel is dead we're going to help our bro?"

"Well I don't intend to kill my big brother." Sierra rolled her eyes, "Now c'mon, we've got an army to gather."

**(DARK TOWER/UPPER LEVELS)**

Gnarl ascended the stairs, doing his best to tune out the deafening crescendo of the organ. Lord Malek had discovered a talent for the instrument and was now using that talent to fill his domain with music that would inspire his followers and terrify slaves and enemies alike.

"SIRE!" Gnarl entered the room, "SIRE!"

Malek had his back to the door and was sitting before a thoroughly evil looking organ. The instrument was literally oozing green smoke from the many pipes while every key pressed released another powerful tremor around the room.

"SIRE!" Gnarl scurried over, "THE HUMANS ARE GATHERING FOR AN ATTACK!"

The volume lowered considerably but Malek continued to play, "Where?"

"All the soldiers from Heaven's Peak and the capital are grouping together and preparing to assault the Dark Tower." The advisor bowed his head, "The human soldiers loyal to you are requesting orders."

Malek played on for a moment before drawing to a close, "Order a team of vampires to scout the enemy force and find who is leading it. Then have a full count of all my forces. I want to know how many I command."

"Yes Sire" Gnarl bowed and rushed away, just before the music started up again.

As Gnarl descended the stairs another character was flying up the outside of the tower. Rachel landed gently on a windowsill in the room beside Malek's where she listened to his powerful melody. Despite his newfound anger she still had nothing but love for him, and that love would guide her to protect him from anyone and anything that might dare get between them.

She slowly entered his room and watched his fingers masterfully sweep across the keys and deliver a powerful surge of energy from the organ. But as she took another step closer the music abruptly halted and he turned to her.

The sudden silence hung in the air as he stared at her. Normally his eyes would show his mood. Yellow for happy, orange for angry, and red for 'You are about to die' but since she had cast her magic upon him his eyes were always a blood red.

"Master" she bowed her head, "It is near lunch, is there anything you desire?"

He stared at her for a minute before striding over and seizing her face.

"I want you." He growled, "I want you on my floor screaming my name for the next ten minutes."

She barely had time to gasp before his lips smashed against hers.

**(IMPERIAL CAPITAL)**

"Humanity must stand strong, we must stand together!" Spartacus bellowed to the crowd, "For too long we have lived in fear and oppression, now we must take the fight to the Overlord!"

There was deafening roars of approval from the crowd. Thousands had gathered from all human colonies and cities after receiving word the capital and Heaven's Peak had been liberated. Now it was their turn to attack.

"The Overlord has been beaten back" Spartacus pointed to the hills, "All that he has left is his Dark Tower. All that stands between us and him is his army of demons. When our kinsman see us marching against the Demon Lord they will abandon him in droves and aid us in our conquest."

Soldiers throughout the crowd raised their arms in salute with cries of war.

"With his army slain and his domain brought to ruin the Overlord will be vanquished!" Spartacus raised his arm in the air, "Now let us rid ourselves of this tyrant!"

Before the day was done an entire legion of 6,000 soldiers had lined up alongside war machines, including catapults and ballistae. Archers, Centurions, Legionnaires, Bombers, there was even a dozen Gargantuan in the formation.

In splendid red and gold armour Spartacus led the army as he rode on horseback at the head of the procession.

Cynthia, Amelia, Sierra, Jagged Reaper, and Ventrika were flying overhead keeping an eye on things from above. Already they could see hundreds of troops forming ahead, flying banners depicting a skull against a purple back set. The Overlord's flag.

"This is going to be brutal" Cynthia muttered as she steered her pet carefully closer to her brother's forces.

As they approached a loud and powerful melody filled the air. The Dark Tower was surrounded with a green aura and the sky turned dark. Rain began to fall and lightning flashed.

"This is it" Amelia patted her cousins on the shoulder, "Been nice knowing you."

Thanks to all their magical upgrades they could see Spartacus leading his forces quite clearly despite the lack of light. At the same time they could see about thirty vampires swooping around the Dark Tower.

"Mistress!" Jagged pointed down, "Paladin elfie!"

For indeed it was Paladin Lord Edward. He was standing on a hill overlooking Spartacus' army and the Overlord's. With a flourish he raised his staff and unleashed a shockwave of white energy that rolled over the Overlord's forces.

"Slay the demons!" he bellowed.

As had happened several times before all humans that had been standing chanting their loyalty to the Overlord turned and threw themselves at the Minion horde.

Spartacus, having noticed this, urged his troops forward, "Onwards men! Our kinsmen have denounced the demon! Help our brothers in arm to slay the tyrant!"

With battle cries the entire human army charged forward to help the other human soldiers fight the Minions.

**(DARK TOWER)**

On a balcony overlooking the battlefield Gnarl, Rachel, and Malek stood watching.

"Edward" Malek muttered, "He has turned half my army against me."

"Order sire?" Gnarl looked down nervously, "With all those humans your Minions won't be able to hold them off forever."

Rachel turned to Malek, "Shall I send the vampires to join the battle?"

"No." He shook his head, "Let the Minions deplete their numbers. Once they enter the tower then ambush them in chokepoint positions."

"Yes master" Rachel hurried away.

Gnarl looked up at the Overlord, "Sire?"

"I want you to prepare an evacuation Gnarl. Gather every magical artefact we have and take them to the highest room in the tower. I will order every vampire to assist in transporting them away from here. We will retreat to a different area of the world and start anew."

"As you command master" the advisor bowed and scurried away.

Malek stared back out across the battlefield. The humans against Minions. Normally he would side with his little demons, but the humans were fighting with sheer ferocity. There was more of them. And the Gargantuan soldiers were crushing Minions left and right.

"I will not lose" he muttered.

"Malek!"

He looked up to see a winged unicorn with a group of riders flying straight towards him. Then his eyes spotted his sisters and cousin.

"We're on your side Mal!" Sierra shouted, "We're family remember"

Malek raised his hand to the sky. Lightning bolts blasted from the clouds above and rained down.

"Shit!" Cynthia gripped her pet tightly, "Hang on!"

Ventrika ducked, rolled, looped around, dived, doing everything she could do to avoid the merciless attack by the Overlord. The bolts blasted down on the battlefield incinerating humans, Minions, everything caught beneath them.

Then a lone orb of energy collided squarely with one of Ventrika's wing. The beast jerked violently in mid-air and there was a yell as she lost some riders.

"JAGGED!" Sierra yelled as her loyal follower fell.

Ventrika was struggling to stay airborne with the damage done. All the others could do as watch as Jagged disappeared into the battle below. There was no way he survived the fall.

"Jagged" Sierra whispered as she clung to Amelia, who was clinging to Cynthia, who had a tight grip on Ventrika's reins, "I'll miss you." She looked over at Reaper, who had a firm grip on her leg, "We will avenge him."

"Yes Mistress" he bowed his head.

"I know who shot that blast" Amelia declared.

"Rachel?" Cynthia asked.

"Malek?" Sierra guessed.

"Edward" Amelia glanced down.

The thorn in their side had indeed blasted them from far below while they were distracted by Malek's lightning shower. With the battle raging behind him Edward was rapidly approaching the tower's gates. A blast from his sceptre and they crumpled. He vanished inside.

"Oh crap" Cynthia managed to get Ventrika under control long enough to allow her magic to heal the wing, "Edward's in the tower."

Sierra shrugged, "Hopefully he'll kill those vampires and Rachel."

**(DARK TOWER)**

Rachel hurried around shouting orders to everyone who was still there. All slaves were long gone, only those truly loyal to the Overlord had stayed. Which meant it was her, Gnarl, her vampires, and Malek's elite guard.

She rushed round a corner, into the throne room, and found a tall elf wielding a long sword in his hand, with a sceptre strapped to his back.

"Edward" she stopped dead in her tracks, "Finally we meet."

He brandished his sword at her, "Rachel the Vampire Queen. Why have you allied with the Overlord?"

"I needed his help to restore my species" she smirked, "Ever since the Paladins wiped out my children I have been alone. Now I will once again rule over armies of the undead. No-one will stop me, not those pesky females, and certainly not you."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Last time we met I wiped out your entire race. Now you barely have fifty bloodsucking demons."

"That's enough" Rachel raised her arm in the air, "Come to me!" she cried.

Both Edward and Rachel waited for several moments. No-one arrived.

"Care to explain?" Edward asked politely.

"Malek said they couldn't enter unless he gave permission" Rachel backed away swiftly, "Oh no."

In a swift movement Edward cross the room and pinned her to the wall, "This time you won't escape. With your death the rest of those souls shall be set free."

"Master!" Rachel shouted, "Help me!"

There was an uneasy silence that followed. Then loud echoing footsteps rang around the room as something heavy approached. Slowly the impressive figure of Overlord Malek descended the stairs from the Private Quarters and into his throne room.

"Edward" he sat down on his throne, "Long time no see."

"Overlord" the Paladin in an elf's body inclined his head, "Once I have destroyed this demon you are next."

Malek snapped his fingers, "Disable."

Two red lights swept across the floor and covered Edward and Rachel as above them on the throne room balconies his Sentinels focused their staffs on the two magical beings.

Unbearable agony coursed through both of them as though their insides were on fire. Edward dropped to his knees struggling valiantly to pull his sceptre from its strap. Rachel was already flat out on the ground screaming fit to die.

Still the torture continued. Malek didn't care that Rachel was caught in the beams. Edward was about to die, what was one female worth compared to that?

"Malek!"

The Overlord jumped in surprise as Sierra, Cynthia, Amelia, and a Green Minion rushed into the room.

"Don't hurt...wait." Sierra paused, "You're killing Rachel as well as Edward?" she took a sheepish step back, "Um, never mind us. Please continue."

Her brother growled, "Get them."

The Sentinels swung their staffs round.

"MOVE!" Cynthia yelled.

The tiny group darted apart just before the crippling beams reached them.

"Guards!" Malek thundered.

A loud wheezing preceded the three large Eradicators emerging from the dungeons. One of them activated his vacuum styled weapon and sucked Reaper inside. Blood sprayed everywhere as the Minion was, eradicated.

"REAPER!" Sierra screamed.

Malek stood up and walked to the stairs leading up the tower, "Kill them all" he ordered, "Minions!"

A group of six Browns rushed to his side, "Master?"

He pointed at Rachel's motionless body, "Bring her" he began to ascend the stairs, the Minions lifted Rachel and rushed after him.

Sierra, Cynthia, Amelia, and a badly injured Edward were left in an enclosed room with three Eradicators and two Sentinels.

"Any last words, guys?" Amelia drew her daggers, "Cause I'm out of them."

Cynthia took a breath, "It's been nice knowing you."

"Likewise" Sierra narrowed her eyes, "Now let's take these guys down."

**And that shall do for now. Reviews! Please review people. What are your thoughts? Who is going to die? Has Malek gone over to the dark side... well the darker dark side I guess.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the Birthday Bash. I am celebrating two years of fanfiction and as such I felt I needed a mass upload so here's the next piece. I do not own Overlord but I claim my OCs and story. Enjoy.**

**(DARK TOWER/UPPER LEVELS)**

Malek stared out of the window at the battlefield far below. His Minions had been utterly defeated. The humans were now swarming to the open gates.

"Sire" Gnarl hurried over to him, "All the artefacts have been gathered in the Private Quarters. Where are they going to go?"

"I don't know, Gnarl." Malek lowered his head, "The Netherworld is lost, the Dark Tower will soon be, my armies have been destroyed or turned against me, and even if my elite manage to kill my family they are no use against an army of non magical humans."

The advisor listened in horror, "Are you giving up master?"

"No..." a voice gasped.

Malek and Gnarl turned to see Rachel regain consciousness with her hand outstretched to the Overlord.

"Master please" she begged, "Don't concede, there is still a chance for your victory."

Even Gnarl seemed sceptical, "And what might that be?"

"The plague" her eyes seemed to light up, "Detonate the Tower Heart. Your enemies will wither and die while you escape."

Malek slowly turned to the window, "I would lose all my magic."

"But I would protect you my Lord." Rachel rose to her knees, "The vampires will be your sword and shield. The after your enemies are dead we will retrieve the pieces of the Tower Heart and repair it for you."

"That would also destroy the Dark Tower" Gnarl reminded her, "And us with it."

"We will evacuate" Rachel countered, "There are enough vampires to take you and the Overlord along with the artefacts. We can abandon this place to its fate along with our enemies."

Malek pondered this for a moment, "Gather your species. Get Gnarl and the artefacts to a secure location. You and I will stay until the last minute."

"Yes master." Rachel bowed her head before flying away through the walls.

"If I fail then you must give rise to a new Overlord" Malek looked down at the wizened Minion, "Go and wait with the artefacts."

Gnarl bowed deeply, "As you wish Dark One." He scurried away.

"The music shall do the trick." Malek muttered to himself as he turned to his organ, "Let the Opera of Destruction begin."

**(LOWER LEVELS/THRONE ROOM)**

The fight was rapidly becoming brutal. Each spark from an Eradicator or each brief touch by the Sentinels' lights burned fiercely on their skin.

Malek had obviously been busy. His elite guard seemed to have magical shields of their own which were blocking any and everything thrown at them.

"I don't know how much longer I can go." Amelia hurtled another knife at an Eradicator's exposed neck. As had happened many times before the knife bounced off a green shield that appeared on impact.

"Keep fighting" Sierra encouraged, even though she felt ready to drop.

Normally during a fight the Blue Minion magic in them would continuously heal any injuries. Problem was that these enemies were designed to be anti-magic. As a result each injury they sustained was unable to heal, leaving them weaker with each small attack.

"We're going to need help." Amelia winced as she barely avoided the Sentinels' beams.

Cynthia put two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could.

"What was that for?" Sierra shouted as she jumped onto an Eradicator's back.

A large shadow covered them and everyone looked up to see a winged unicorn fly through the open balcony and ram its horn straight through one of the Sentinel's head. The other turned and raised his sceptre but before he could focus the beam Ventrika had knocked him over with one of her wings and then crushed him beneath her hooves, the magical shield shattered beneath her powerful stomps.

The Eradicators faltered and looked at each other, clearly hoping one of the others had a plan. Matters were more complicated by the fact Sierra had her arms wrapped around one of their throats.

"Get this bitch off me!" he grunted to his companions.

They moved to help him but stopped as loud roars filled everyone's ears. A wave of human soldiers charged into the room and tackled the Eradicators. Even though the shield prevented the humans from damaging the Eradicators it didn't stop them from being knocked to the ground by the weight of the many soldiers.

"Um, should we get out of here?" Cynthia asked as she, Sierra, and Amelia back flipped onto the upper balcony where Ventrika was waiting patiently.

The humans didn't seem to notice them, busy attacking the temporarily invincible Eradicators. Following with another wave of soldiers was Spartacus who gave them a brief wave before turning and giving orders to have the Eradicators tied up and their weapons removed.

"Hey" Amelia whispered to her cousins, "Where's Edward?"

The trio frantically scanned the room, looking for the Paladin/elf's body amidst the humans.

No sign of him.

"That cunning little..." Sierra growled, "Where the hell is he?"

Next thing they knew every human in the room was flat on the ground screaming in agony with their hands over their ears as a powerful melody echoed around the tower. Malek had started to play and the music was laced with enough magic to overload an army of Eradicators.

"Spartacus!" Cynthia yelled.

Their human ally looked up at them, with blood streaming from his nose and mouth and his eyes screwed up in pain.

"Good luck!" he cried.

Flesh began falling off bone and blood flooded the throne room. Cynthia covered her mouth and turned away. Ventrika lifted a wing as a screen to hide the monstrous act from the trio of hybrids.

They could still hear the music booming around them, still hear the humans dying, and still smell the sickening aroma of death.

**(UPPER LEVELS)**

Malek pounded away at the organ with a masterful precision. The magic of music had been an area of interest to him since he became aware of it. Almost no other Overlords had thought of it, now he would perfect it.

The Tower Heart beside him had given him the power to lace his own magic with the music, enabling the music the power to kill humans. He had no intention of allowing the Tower Heart to be destroyed. It was far too valuable to be used as a bomb. Without it he would be vulnerable, and then Rachel would probably try to take over.

"Master!" Rachel strode into the room, "What are you doing!" she shouted over the music.

The music continued only now it seemed, weaker. It was no longer filled with magic. Malek had destroyed all the humans in the Dark Tower. His advisor and artefacts, except the Tower Heart of course, had been evacuated. A new domain was waiting for him.

"We need to go" Rachel strode forward.

A beam of energy blasted past her and hit Malek in the back, amazingly it didn't even seem to affect him as he continued to play.

Rachel spun around to see Paladin Lord Edward standing in the doorway. He held his sceptre in one hand and Friduwulf's enchanted sword in the other. As her eyes narrowed he sent a blast at her. She vanished into black smoke and reappeared right in front of him.

"Would you just die already!" she screeched and slammed her fist into his gut.

Upon finding her fist impacting on what felt like solid steel she winced.

"You first." Edward swung his sword and slashed a deep gouge through her chest. His enchanted sword trumped her undead abilities. Rachel blinked slowly as she registered that she was about to be destroyed. She turned to Malek for one last time, even with everything that had happened she still loved him.

"Master" she gasped, "I...love you."

With that her eyes rolled and her body turned to dust and fell to the ground.

Edward stepped over her remains and towards Malek.

"Your reign of evil ends here Overlord." He declared, "My duty will be done."

The music stopped abruptly as Malek turned to Edward. For a long while the two archenemies stared at each other.

"You have been an annoyance for far too long Edward." Malek seemed to smile, "Now you shall prove to be useful."

The Tower Heart glowed a blinding white and bolts of lightning surged from it into Malek who turned the energy at Edward.

"I AM THE OVERLORD!" Malek yelled as his Evil Presence spell flooded every fibre of Edward's being, "I AM ALL-POWERFUL!"

**(OUTSIDE)**

With Malek's small army of vampires gone and the music stopped Ventrika was now able to fly Sierra, Amelia, and Cynthia to the upper levels of the Dark Tower.

One room was glowing with light and bolts of lightning were arching along the walls, shattering statues and cracking the structure itself.

"The heck is Mal doing?" Amelia frowned.

Ventrika hovered beside a window and let the three hybrids jump inside before flying away into the air.

"Come on" Cynthia led the way down the corridor to the room that was practically spitting lightning bolts in all directions, "Keep your guard up."

Upon peering into the room they found an unusual sight. Malek was standing with one hand on the Tower Heart and the other gripping Edward's face. Bolts of energy were coursing along his arms and bouncing in all direction around the room. It was the going to be the last time these two would ever fight. Either Malek's spell would overpower Edward or the Paladin would destroy Malek and the Tower Heart.

"Come on Mal!" Cynthia shouted, "We've come too far for you to die on us now!"

Almost in a trance the three hybrids walked through the storm of energy to stand beside Malek. They lifted their hands and placed them on his shoulders. Their energy blasted into him and followed the energy stream to sink into Edward's face.

A miniature explosion was set off. The Tower Heart cracked and blew apart. The entire floor of the Dark Tower crumbled, sending everyone falling to certain death.

Ventrika swooped down and caught her three female friends. Edward and Malek were still locked together and both vanished in a green flash.

"Not again!" Cynthia groaned in frustration as her pet flew away from the collapsing fortress, already the magical ooze was started to form, and the dead humans were beginning to mutate.

"Where do we go now?" Amelia asked.

A figure flew alongside them.

"Greetings," he smiled, "I have been sent by Gnarl to show you the way to the new heart of the Overlord's domain."

"A vampire" Sierra muttered darkly, "One of Rachel's grunts."

"I come on Gnarl's orders actually." He looked at Sierra, "With our Queen dead our loyalty is absolute to the Overlord. This way please." He flew on ahead.

"Do we follow?" Cynthia gripped her pet's reins.

Sierra shrugged, "Not like there's anything else we can do."

Next thing an arrow pierced Ventrika's wing. The unicorn let out a wail of pain and tossed in the air. Amelia slipped off, but was caught by their vampire escort.

Sierra jumped off and landed on a large rock cliff where her head collided with a large rock and knocked her out.

Cynthia was gripping Ventrika's reins with a death grip but the unicorn was bleeding from her wing and bucking like a wild horse. A wide volley of arrows flew past them and Cynthia looked down to see the remnants of the human army firing up at them.

"Fools" she hissed as she tried to bring Ventrika under control.

The unicorn let out another wail and Cynthia spotted two more arrows in her other wing. This time Ventrika's wings both stopped flapping.

"SHIT!" Cynthia yelled as they plummeted towards the blue ooze.

At the last minute the vampire swooped down and seized Cynthia. He pulled her from Ventrika and flew up to the cliff top where Amelia was attempting to revive Sierra.

"VENTRIKA!" Cynthia screamed as she tried to escape the vampire's grip, "Let me go!"

"It's too late Cynthia" Amelia slapped Sierra's face, "C'mon cousin wake up."

Cynthia rushed to the edge and watched as her beloved pet sank into the blue ooze.

"I'm alive!" Sierra sat upright," What happened?"

Amelia quietly filled her in before both of them stood beside Cynthia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The vampire stood at a distance, keeping his eyes on the humans far below.

"I've lost...her." Cynthia choked, tears were falling down her face and she was taking shaky breaths, "She, was so...loyal and brave and I..."

Sierra squeezed her sister's shoulder, "It's okay. Let it out."

Before more tears could emerge something truly incredible happened.

The ooze started to move. All of it zoomed together to form an enormous mountain around where Ventrika was buried.

"What's happening?" Amelia raised an eyebrow, "And what...what is that!"

The ooze vanished into flames as where Ventrika had been buried now stood a thirty foot tall black scaled winged lizard with gleaming yellow eyes. It stood upright on two large clawed feet each big enough to crush a catapult. Its two fore claws were being used as hands as it pushed itself upright.

"DRAGON!" the humans ran for their lives.

Trapped on the top of the cliff the three girls could only stand and stare in horror as the enormous creature climbed the cliff towards them with its mouth wide open and a long thick tongue reaching out.

"Ideas?" Sierra looked over at the vampire, desperately hoping there was some way to avoid death yet again.

He merely stared in horror as the dragon pulled itself into view with its claws anchoring it in place while its feet dug into the rocks. The long snouted head leaned down to them and its horrible breath washed over them.

Cynthia stepped forward and a tower of fire rose from her figure into the air.

"Ventrika!" she stared right into the dragon's yellow eyes, "It's me! Cynthia!"

The dragon's eyes narrowed craftily as its tongue closed in on the hybrid.

"It's mutated!" Amelia shouted, "She's gone savage!"

Cynthia's fire vanished as the tongue slowly pressed against her. She stood firm on the spot as it slimed up and down her. Then the tongue quickly retreated into the mouth as the dragon reared its head into the sky and loud out a piercing roar that shook the area before releasing a massive stream of fire.

"Come to me" Cynthia stretched her hand out to the creature, "Ventrika, come to me."

Incredibly the dragon lowered its head down in submission to Cynthia and allowed the hybrid to stroke the scales and even plant a kiss on the giant lizard.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sierra clutched Amelia for support.

"I'm seeing it." Amelia gaped, "But I don't believe it."

Cynthia turned with a broad and slightly disturbing grin, "How's this for **fire**power?"

Amelia face palmed while Sierra groaned.

**There we go, another bit closer to the end… for the record Cynthia did not clear it with me to get a dragon.**

**Cynthia: C'mon General, Ventrika was getting overlooked too easily. She deserves more of the spotlight.**

**General: I've got a dead Vampire Queen, a Paladin in an elf's body, a crazy Overlord, three human/Minion hybrids, and a unicorn that has turned into a dragon? What has happened to my story?**

**Sierra: You created Rachel, she screwed things up from there.**

**General: She did mess things up I'll give you that.**

**Amelia: Anyway, please review readers and we hope you enjoyed this Birthday Bash upload. Till next time.**

**General: You stole my line!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gnarl had seen many things during his time as advisor to the Overlord. But watching the current Overlord's family flying towards the temporary base on the back of a black dragon was not one of them.

With the fall of the Dark Tower and the death of Vampire Queen Rachel her vampire subjects had fallen under Gnarl's command until the Overlord returned, if he did at all. Thanks to their help Gnarl had moved all the Hives and artefacts to a large collection of caves which had been reinforced with all remnants of the Overlord's forces.

Succubi, vampires, human loyalists, Minions, and even Sierra's Greemaids, which could sprout legs to walk on all fours when they were on land. The army wasn't much over a hundred creatures but the main plan was to reorganise.

"Lady Sierra, Lady Amelia," Gnarl bowed as the dragon landed at the mouth of the cave, "Ah, Lady Cynth-" he was cut off as Cynthia grabbed him by the ears and lifted him off the ground.

"You treacherous scum." She hissed, "You and Rachel twisted Malek's head!"

Gnarl smiled sheepishly, "I can explain."

With a furious growl Cynthia flung him into the wall of the cave, "It better be a damn good one or so help me you're dead."

After picking himself up and dusting off Gnarl led the way deeper into the tunnel network where they found a pool of water surrounded by the magical artefacts.

"The Overlord has been transported to a new region." He waved a hand over the pool. An image of a large continent appeared, "It seems he has been transported to the land of the Paladins."

Sierra, Cynthia, and Amelia exchanged worried glances, "Can you get him back?"

"Those do-gooders white magic is powerful enough to shield their land. Unless we can break the barrier then he is stuck there."

"Can we get through?" Amelia asked, "If he can't get back can we go forward?"

Gnarl nodded slowly, "Yes, but if I do then you will be stuck there."

"Screw it, I'm going." Cynthia strode briskly for the way out, "I'm not letting my big brother get killed after all we've been through the past few months."

Sierra and Amelia hurried after her, "Wait up. We're coming too."

Gnarl watched them climb onto Ventrika and lift into the air. Some part of him was glad to see them go to save the Overlord, but another part of him reminded that if they perished then the Dark domain would once again be without a leader, with succubi, humans, and vampires all added to the mix it would fall apart quickly with no-one to give them a purpose.

"Good luck." He muttered, "You'll need it."

**(PALADIN HOMELAND)**

"You are heavy." Edward complained as he supported Malek, "I would tell you to lose weight but I think it's the armour you wear that's responsible."

They were trekking through a large forest that Edward assured them would lead to the capital gates where they could get help. Malek knew where they were going but since they needed immediate support he hadn't been in a position to argue.

During their brief temporal shift through time and space once again their minds and souls had collided and this time they had switched bodies. Which meant Paladin Lord Edward was now in the Evil Overlord's body, and the embodiment of evil was in a pure paladin's elf body.

So basically they weren't happy with the turn of events.

"I don't know how you can stand being trapped in this elf's body." Malek grunted, "It stinks like rotten fish. Don't you ever wash?"

"Have some respect for the dead." Edward insisted, "Friduwulf gave his life trying to stop you."

"Respect for the dead!" Malek stopped walking, "You inhabited his dead body and you're talking about my lack of respect?"

"His body was the only one available at the time." Edward sat down on a small boulder, "Now how to you control this thing?"

"To do what?" Malek asked suspiciously as he watched Edward waving his arms, "What are you doing?"

"How do you launch fireballs?" Edward asked as he pointed Malek's sword at the sky, "I'm trying to signal."

Rolling his current eyes Malek grabbed his sword from Edward, "Firstly stop waving that around like a toy. Second you can't use my magic just as I can't use yours."

"So I am stuck in the Overlord's body and I cannot even use his spells." Edward sighed, "Well at least it can't get any worse."

Malek winced, "Never say that line."

A moment later the sky was darkened as large grey clouds rolled in. Rain hammered down on them and Malek glared at Edward.

"Sorry." The Paladin shrugged, "I suggest we find shelter for now. Unless you want your body to catch a cold."

"Not really." Malek admitted and strode over to a large tree, "If my guess is right, then we are due north from a settlement. We can make it there and wait this storm out."

"How do you know that?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I studied your homeland quite well." Malek answered, "Just in case I ever decided to invade it."

With a groan Edward stood up and followed his nemesis, "You know, if you weren't such an evil person you could actually do a lot of good."

"Are you trying to turn me into one of your little goody goodies?" Malek led the way through the trees as high winds picked up, "After all you've done you call me evil?"

Edward frowned, "You murdered innocents, used your family to do your bidding, consorted with the undead, invoked a ritual to turn people into your soldiers, and you even used the power of music to kill your enemies."

"I experimented, that's all." Malek shrugged, "I like music, figured it could be used for more than just personal enjoyment."

The two unlikely travelling companions emerged from the forest to find a large gate blocking their path.

"Who goes there!" a sentry called, "Identify yourselves."

"I am Paladin Lord Edward!" Malek shouted over the wind and rain, "My friend and I would like shelter from the storm!"

After a moment the large gate opened and a group of soldiers adorned in enchanted silver armour emerged. They escorted Malek and Edward into the village and showed them to a small hovel before asking questions.

"Why are you travelling with the Overlord Lord Edward?" the leader rested his hand on his sword.

"Because he is in my body." Edward spoke up.

"Silence" the soldier delivered a sharp jab to his face, "Do not speak again tyrant."

Malek sent Edward a look that he interpreted as 'Stop damaging my body!', "I am taking him to the capital to pay for his crimes. His magic is subdued while I am near him so I must remain close by. Can I request to be allowed some rest?"

"Of course Lord Edward." The soldiers bowed, "Shall we restrain the Overlord?"

"No." Malek shook his head, "He has consented to the journey with me and will not try to resist."

"As you wish sir." The soldiers withdrew and closed the door.

Edward gingerly felt his jaw where the soldier had punched him, "You've got a strong jaw."

"Yeah well try not to damage my body at all." Malek started to laugh, "I can't believe they actually bought my performance."

"Neither can I." Edward mentally made a note to look into improving the soldiers of his homeland when this was over.

Malek sat down on one of the beds, "So we wait here till the storm is done then move on?"

"I think we should." Edward nodded, "If we stay here too long they may get suspicious, and they might not have completely bought your story."

With nothing left to say Malek lay down on his bunk, "Get some rest. I don't want my body getting tired."

"Fair enough." Edward lay down on the other one, "For what it's worth, I regret killing your Mistresses."

Malek lifted his head, "Problem is that Gwen and Laurcelle were dating my sisters when you killed them."

"Oh," Edward looked saddened, "I should apologise to them."

"Well seeing how they are on the other side of the world I doubt that is possible." Malek closed his eyes, "Night."

**(SKY ABOVE PALADIN HOMELAND)**

In actual fact his sisters were closing on his position. Cynthia's flaming body glowed brightly against the rain and dark as she steered her pet through the storm.

Ventrika was enjoying herself. Going from a winged unicorn to a fully grown black dragon had given her immense power and strength, not to mention immunity to magic which would come in handy against Paladins.

Amelia on the other hand was not having as much fun. Her long blonde hair had been neat and straight when they left Gnarl. Now it was soaking wet and blown in all directions, not to mention how cold it was.

"Are we there yet?" she called to Cynthia.

Her fiery cousin didn't answer, or maybe she just didn't hear over the thunder. So Amelia tapped Sierra on the shoulder and yelled, "ARE WE THERE YET!"

Sierra jumped and glared at her, "I have really good hearing, and you didn't need to shout. No we are not!"

"Can we get out of this storm then!" Amelia pointed at the ground.

Her cousin carefully strode along Ventrika's broad back and tapped Cynthia on the shoulder before quickly talking in her ear. A moment later Ventrika began to descend to the ground.

"About time." Amelia fought off another chill; she was the most human out of the three of them. Sierra had Green and Blue, Cynthia had Red and Blue, whereas she only had Blue Minion energy inside her, which gave her advanced healing and swimming abilities but didn't make her immune to cold weather.

When they reached the shelter of the forest and Ventrika had draped a wing over the three of them Cynthia turned on Amelia and shoved her against a tree, "If you can't handle a little weather then go home."

A blade slid from Amelia's sleeve into her hand and she pressed it against her cousin's throat, "Get off me." She warned, "Or things will get nasty."

"Enough you two." Sierra hastily stepped forward, "We've all had a long day. We get some sleep then move on when the storm passes okay?"

Cynthia released Amelia and lay down beside Ventrika's scales while the other two talked quietly about where they were and how far it was to the capital before they too lay against the lizard's heated scales and fell asleep.

**(SETTLEMENT/MORNING)**

"I thank you for your hospitality." Malek smiled at the people as he clambered onto the provided horse, "I shall not forget this kindness."

With cheers from the people and a bag of provisions he galloped away, with Edward tied to the second horse that followed him.

When they were out of sight of the village he halted the run and quickly untied Edward, "I have to admit it was nice to be seen as a hero for a change."

"Maybe if you were to be nice to people they would be like that for you." Edward stretched his arms, "In this land we all are kind and respectful to each other."

After a moment the two travellers climbed back onto the horses and set off again. Last night they had agreed on a mutually beneficial plan. When they arrived at the capital and met the Grand Magi they would switch back to their own bodies, then Malek would be allowed to leave their lands in a gesture of peace and in return he would vow never to try and invade their homeland.

A promise he strangely felt compelled to keep, even if only to open the chance for diplomacy with the paladins.

"You fought Rachel before she started working in my ranks?" Malek looked over, "And you wiped out the vampires?"

Edward nodded, "She was a cunning adversary. When I killed her people she chose to flee. In order to hide herself she bit a young child, the child who would grow into the woman you know as Rachel."

"So she just put herself in a new body?" Malek asked in surprise, "How old was she when you fought her originally?"

"About three hundred and fifty years in this world."

Malek's eyes bulged, "I've never dated an older woman before... I guess with age comes experience."

"Well, skipping over your sexual nature with her," Edward replied disapprovingly, "She is finally gone. Now all I have to do is kill you and then my quest shall be complete."

They rode on for a few minutes in silence before stopping to allow the horses to drink from a nearby river.

"You would be a great addition to my forces." Malek offered, "You are extremely powerful and intelligent enough to be a competent agent."

Edward sighed, "You and I both know I will never join you. I have killed off three of your most powerful supporters and crippled your domain. Even if I must kill your family to do it I will defeat you."

"I will not allow you to hurt my family." Malek insisted, "This dispute is between you and me."

"Then stop using them for your dirty work and fight me yourself." Edward challenged, "One month from now. Leville Bridge where we first met in battle we end this."

"I accept." Malek extended a hand.

Edward grasped the hand, "I look forward to it."

"Likewise" Malek grinned.

After a moment they saddled the horses and continued their journey to the Paladin capital.

**(SKY OVERHEAD)**

"Is there a reason she is so obsessed?" Amelia asked Sierra as they clung to each other as Ventrika soared through the air under the commands of Cynthia.

"Cynthia and Malek have always been close." Sierra explained as the black dragon suddenly changed direction, "When our parents died Malek took it on himself to look after her. For years they were inseparable and I guess she grew to always want him around. Before you arrived in the Netherworld Malek had fallen into a river during a battle and got swept away. Cynthia went out and didn't return until she found him. I think Cynthia is the most dangerous of the three of us. Without Malek to keep her in check she will probably go on a rampage."

"You got that right sister." Cynthia strolled over calmly, "And if we find those robed rejects have killed him then I will burn this entire country to ash."

Sierra and Amelia exchanged unsettled glances as Cynthia sat down beside them, "We will find him Cynthia. You know how hard Mal is to kill."

Ventrika let out a load roar and started descending. The three riders rushed to the head to see they were heading directly for a large shining city that was filled with spires and towers.

"The capital." Cynthia's smile grew cold and hungry, "Ventrika, burn this place to the ground."

Her massive pet needed no encouragement as it unleashed a stream of fire at the nearest tower. Chunks of the structure broke and fell while people inside where set alight.

Magi raced to the roofs of the towers and begun flinging orbs of magic at them. The orbs bounced off Ventrika's scales and she returned with a fireball of her own. Shields appeared around the magi but couldn't stand for long against Ventrika's firepower.

"Handy to use a magic-proof creature against magic users," Amelia remarked as they flew through the city towards the central spire, which was the tallest of all, "How do you know Mal's in there?"

"He will be in the highest room of the tallest tower." Cynthia answered, "Okay, maybe not, but that building is their command tower. If he's prisoner then he'll be in there."

A glowing blue shield engulfed the tower and Ventrika stopped dead in the air as she tried to blast and claw her way through. To no effect.

"So, a shield that stops dragons." Sierra blinked, "That is impressive."

"Look." Cynthia pointed.

Five towers dotted around the city were emitted blue streams of energy that converged on the central tower.

"Those five power the shield." Cynthia urged Ventrika towards them, "Bring them down."

**(COMMAND TOWER)**

"We cannot trust this tyrant." Grand Mage Dunagin argued, "As we speak his siblings have summoned a dragon to lay waste to our city." He jabbed a finger at Malek, "He means to destroy us."

Malek blinked in surprise, "A dragon?"

"From what we have foreseen it appears your sister's winged unicorn mutated with the magical ooze." Grand Mage Artegos answered, "But that is not the point of this meeting. One of our kin wishes to reclaim a body that he has taken possession of. If you and Lord Edward will stand next to each other we shall reverse the spell."

Without hesitation Malek and Edward moved to the centre of the room as the five Grand Magi raised their staffs. Five separate beams of energy converged on the two figures and a bright glow filled the room.

Both figures collapsed to the ground where they gasped for air.

"I'm back." Edward proclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"It's good to be home." Malek stood up and patted his face, "There's no body like my body." He turned to the Grand Magi, "Thank you."

Some of them smiled, Dunagin was not one of them, "We wish you return the favour by calling off your family's attack." Artegos gestured to a stairway, "Before our city is destroyed."

Malek nodded and charged for the stairs, Edward close behind.

**(SKY)**

"Burn them all!" Cynthia cackled as Ventrika's fire set a group of Paladins alight, "Let this whole city be brought to the ground!"

A deep resonating sound filled the air and a bolt of lightning appeared from the tallest tower along with a powerful voice that was audible even over all the screams and collapsing buildings.

"CYNTHIA!"

In unison the three women turned to see Overlord Malek standing tall with his gauntlet raised high, "Malek!" Cynthia cried.

Ventrika turned and swiftly flew over to the tower. While the shield was still up it was designed to block from the outside. All Malek had to do was jump through it and the dragon could easily catch him.

"Cease this assault" Malek ordered, "I made a deal with Edward. We get a safe passage home and in exchange we do not invade their homeland."

Ignoring his family's look of shock he turned and extended his hand to Edward, "Until we meet again."

"One month remember." Edward shook his hand, "Farewell Overlord."

Malek jumped over the edge of the tower. Ventrika extended a claw and snatched him out of the air before placing him carefully on her back.

"Retreat?" Cynthia stood up, glaring at her brother, "In the moment of our victory over these people you want us to turn tail and run?"

"Yes Cynthia." Malek stepped forward and hugged his little sister, "There has been enough pain and suffering. Pull back."

With tears running down her face she returned the hug, "Ventrika. Home."

The massive creature let out a roar and soared high into the sky as the family was finally reunited.

**General – Well I'll be fudged. This actually turned out nicely.**

**Cynthia enters with a letter – General, this letter came for you. **

**General – Opens the letter and quickly reads it – It says that Ventrika should get more screen time and Cynthia should be considered the evil sibling rather than Sierra.**

**Cynthia – Who wrote it?**

**General – You did.**

**Cynthia – Come on, you know I'd be a better villain that Sierra.**

**General – You are the innocent and nice sibling. It would ruin your image if you turned into a psychopath like Sierra.**

**Sierra enters the room – What did you say about me?**

**General – Security! Please review readers... NOT THE FACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**General Herbison: I am sorry for leaving this story so long without an update but I've been busy.**

**Cynthia: Sorry readers. I tried telling him to update but he has been avoiding me for some reason, that and after the last update Sierra attacked him.**

**General: Yeah, your sister was rather abusive to the guy who writes this stuff. The last update was in February I think. Good grief that's quite a while.**

**Cynthia: Disclaimer, the General does not own Overlord nor its characters but he claims his storyline and his OCs.**

**General: On with the chapter**

With the Overlord's return the remnants of the Dark Domain gathered in the caverns that were once the exclusive home of the succubi to hear their master speak.

On a raised stone ledge stood their leaders. The family that had brought a new era to this world in pursuit of total domination of the planet under their rule.

Lady Sierra. Her reputation had grown to be that of a ruthless and heartless monster. When opposition rose against the Overlord she was sent to quell the uprising, which mostly resulted in brutal public executions as an example to all who questioned her brother's rule. Her creations, a fusion of Green Minions and mermaids, dubbed the Greemaids, had been most useful in transporting supplies and people across water, now gathered in front of the platform staring up at their 'mother'.

Lady Cynthia. Originally had been the kind-hearted loving member of the family, now had turned into the most dangerous of them all since her elf girlfriend, Gwen, had perished. To increase the threat she posed her pet winged unicorn had now become a fully grown black dragon that was magic resistant and devoted to her above all else… even her brother had been intimidated by the massive beast.

Lady Amelia. The most human of the family as the only aspect of magic she possessed was healing. Her reputation was the least known as she had done very few operations for the Overlord aside from unearthing the Dark Tower before its destruction. Preferring to remain close by her cousins' sides she was known as the Mistress of Blades, due to the near endless supply of knives concealed on her person.

Overlord Malek. His reign had been a very unstable one to say the least. After forming an alliance with the succubus Queen Laurcelle and the daughter of former fairy Queen Fay, Gwen, he had been corrupted by the charms and magic of the vampire Rachel. His former allies had been cut down by a relentless paladin, Lord Edward, who had killed Gwen and Laurcelle before freeing all towns and cities under the Overlord's control then killing Rachel in the Dark Tower itself.

Now, standing before his subjects Malek surveyed his remaining forces. A few hundred at most comprised of vampires, Greemaids, human loyalists, Minions, and a few succubi all watching him for leadership. His eyes spotted Gnarl grinning from atop a pile of rocks.

"My faithful." He raised a hand, "We have struggled, we have suffered, and we have fallen."

Every eye followed him as he stepped to the edge of the platform and stared at them.

"But, we will rise from the ashes of our defeat!" he yelled with his fist raised in the air.

Cheers echoed around the cavern as the loyal supporters raised their arms into the air in a salute to their Dark Master.

"The Netherworld is gone, the capital lost, and the Dark Tower in ruins," Malek calmly lowered his hand, "We have been driven to these caves like wounded animals."

His sisters and cousin smirked to themselves as they imagined his next statement.

"But a wounded animal is twice as vicious!" Malek threw his arms into the air to a thunderous cheer, "We will recover from this wound and rise to once again reclaim the world for the glory of the Dark Domain!"

"Our numbers may be depleted, our bases gone, and our enemies strengthened, but they will rue the day they abandoned the Dark Domain. Now my loyal followers, now is the time to prepare for the future. Now is the time to rebuild my army so that once again the dogs of war can run free!"

More cheers rang through the tunnels and caves as his followers, caught up in the admiration for their leader, expressed their faith with gusto.

"My sisters," Malek turned to them, "And my cousin. These three have stood beside me through this entire ordeal and for that they will forever have my respect. Now I call upon them to undertake a critical mission that they alone can complete. I call upon you to return to the wasteland and retrieve the fragments of the Tower Heart."

In unison the three ladies bowed their heads, "Yes Overlord."

"As for you, my subjects." Malek turned to his people, "You will be divided into groups and given your own assignments. Do not fail in your tasks. Only through victory can my destiny of total world domination be achieved!"

"Hail the Overlord!" Gnarl cried.

"Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail!" the crowd pumped the air as Malek and his family vanished through a tunnel opening.

**(COMMAND ROOM)**

Malek sat down on a chair and stared at the map on the table before him, "Your mission is the most important of all." His eyes rose to his lieutenants, "That is why I am sending all three of you to ensure its success. We must have the Tower Heart."

"You got it bro." Cynthia smiled reassuringly, "But I think it would be better for one of us to stay here in case something goes wrong, or if you fall for another strange woman."

Even through the shadows of his helmet she could tell he didn't look amused.

"Okay, I will give you that one." He glanced at the map, "Well it can't be you. No-one else can fly that dragon of yours."

Sierra cleared her throat, "I'll stay. I'm more suited to organising movements anyway."

"Fine with me." Amelia shrugged, "Just make sure you don't create some other form of creature while we're gone."

Malek and Sierra looked at each other, a dangerous and creepy smile grew on the green-skinned hybrid's face.

"I know that look." Cynthia pointed at her sister, "Whatever you are thinking about stop thinking about it."

Sierra instead walked over to her brother and whispered something to him. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked slowly, "Can it be done?"

"Hey" Amelia waved a hand, "We agreed no secrets between us. Spill it."

Malek stood up, "It does not matter. We cannot do anything without the Tower Heart. Once you retrieve the shards and we rebuild it then I will tell you everything. Sierra, make the preparations as you see fit."

"Basically we are intending to create new creatures." Sierra muttered to Cynthia and Amelia as Malek left the room, "To help restore our forces."

Cynthia nodded, "We'll get the shards, c'mon Amelia."

**(DARK TOWER RUINS)**

A pile of dust that had lain beside the Overlord's organ started to move.

It lifted into the air and floated through the open windows to fall on a patch of the blue ooze. Mixing and churning the ooze and dust formed into a human shaped figure before vanishing completely, leaving a naked female's body behind.

She opened her eyes and looked around, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called, "Where am I?"

After taking a few steps on wobbly legs she came across a puddle of ooze and carefully prodded it with a stick.

The ooze shifted slightly under her jabs at it but otherwise nothing happened.

"Ooze." She tapped her chin, "Yes I remember something about ooze mutating people and animals."

A cold wind picked up and she shivered, finally realising she was naked, "Couldn't be warm and sunny, noooo. It had to be cold and windy, next thing you know it'll be raining."

Shadows crossed her face and she looked up to see dark clouds approaching, "Awh come on."

After looking around for a cave to take shelter in she took a hesitant step towards the ruins of the Dark Tower. But as her foot stepped down on a sharp rock she felt it shift beneath her weight and she fell over an edge towards a lake of ooze. Thankfully she managed to grip a handhold in the rock face; leaving her dangling with her feet in mid-air and her hands gripping the rocks with a death grip.

"Picked a bad day to resurrect without clothes." She muttered with a glance at the ooze, "Now would be a really good time for someone to show up and help me… on second thoughts maybe not."

There came the sound of something heavy landing nearby, followed by two different voices.

"Hello!" she called, "Little help here?"

Footsteps crunched over the ground and she looked up to see a red skinned, black haired female hybrid in a black leotard along with a blonde haired female human in a halter top and shorts.

"Well," Amelia scratched her head, "That's not something you see every day."

Cynthia's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Um, I think my name is Rachel." The woman frowned, "Not sure about that though. I could be mistaken. I just resurrected."

Amelia and Cynthia exchanged looks, "Do you know who we are?" Cynthia asked.

"Nope," Rachel adjusted her grip slightly, "I don't know who you are, or quite frankly what you are. Your friend looks human but you…not so much."

The two exchanged another look, "Hang on." Amelia started climbing down, "I'll give you a hand."

**(CAVERNS/ SIERRA'S LAB)**

Several pieces of her equipment had been salvaged, and some had been 'acquired' for her. Now she was considering her plan to create a new powerful creature to help reinforce their depleted forces.

"Mistress." A team of Browns carried in a large generator wheel.

"Set it up against that wall." She frowned as memories surfaced of her two personal assistants, Reaper and Jagged. Both of whom had perished in the attack on the Dark Tower. With Mortis gone there was no longer any known method to resurrect them.

As the Minions left the lab she sank into a seat and stared glumly at her calculations. In theory what Malek and she had planned was possible, but at the same time extremely dangerous. If it went wrong they could be facing a new race of enemies.

"I found it." Malek strode into the lab with a team of Minions carrying the infamous stone bath which had first given Sierra and Cynthia their powers at the dawn of their empire, "What's wrong?"

She held her chin slightly higher, "Nothing is wrong."

"Sierra…" he folded his arms.

"Okay fine," she snapped, "I was thinking about Jagged and Reaper. Happy?"

He winced slightly at her harsh tone, "I'm sorry."

"No," she waved a hand, "I'm sorry for snapping. I just miss those guys."

Malek reached over and gripped her shoulder comfortingly, "We will find a way to revive the dead. Gwen, Laurcelle, Jagged, Reaper, and everyone else we've lost."

"Thanks Mal." She gave a weak smile, "I have to say I'm glad you're back to your old self."

As he opened his mouth a loud roar echoed around the room.

"Cynthia and Ami must be back." Sierra turned back to her work, "Better go and greet them."

Malek nodded and strode out of the lab.

**(OUTSIDE THE CAVES)**

Ventrika had landed and was waiting patiently as her passengers dismounted. A squad of Minions carefully carried the pieces of the Tower Heart into the caves and down to Sierra's lab while Malek arrived to see his sister and cousin.

"Good job." He smiled, "With this…" he trailed off as his eyes landed on the third female, who was wearing Amelia's spare cloak, "And who might you be?"

The new guest hid behind Amelia, "Hi, I'm Rachel, I think, and you must be the Overlord right?"

Malek looked quizzically at Cynthia.

"Apparently she resurrected with no memory." She shrugged, "Not sure if she's telling the truth though."

The Overlord extended a hand to the cowering woman, "Come with me."

Looking terrified Rachel did as she was bidden and accepted the hand; letting Malek led her inside while Cynthia, Amelia, and a team of Minions transported the Tower Heart pieces to the lab.

**(OVERLORD'S PRIVATE CHAMBER)**

"You really don't know." Malek circled Rachel as she cowered in a chair, "You do not know the suffering you inflicted on me and my family?"

She watched him with nothing short of terror on her face, "No," she whispered, "No, sir."

"Hmm," Malek pondered as he finally came to a stop before her, "You know of your vampire talents?"

A nod.

"And their resurrection abilities?"

Another nod.

"So you can use your skills …" Malak's ever-growing intelligence supplied him with the details he needed, "Aha"

Rachel didn't know why, but something about Malek seemed a lot brighter, as though he had suddenly went from a grouchy mood to top of the world.

"Get dressed." He handed her a long robe, "Then come with me."

**(SIERRA'S LAB/THAT NIGHT)**

The Tower Heart had been assembled, stone bath placed next to it, and the organ facing them both. Gathered in the 'room' was Malek, Sierra, Cynthia, Rachel, Gnarl, and Amelia.

"My theories are correct." Malek gestured to the artefacts, "The magic of music combined with the energy of the Heart and the fusion of the bath will be able to unleash a higher level of abilities.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Like how your spell wiped out all the humans during the siege?"

"Exactly," he produced a tome from behind his back, "I shall commence the ritual and we shall use the energy to give the resurrection ability enough power to revive Laurcelle and Gwen."

With a great flourish he sat down at the large instrument and flexed his fingers, "Let the magic of music begin."

As the notes began the Tower Heart started glowing alongside the bath that Rachel lowered into. Rich purple ooze began seeping from her body into the stone basin and sparkling with blue swirls.

"It's working," Sierra breathed, "It's working."

Amelia and Cynthia looked at each other with delighted grins as the ooze stopped flowing and settled. The Tower Heart glow faded as Malek drew to a close.

"It worked then." He held out a hand and assisted Rachel out of the bath, "Bring the body."

Reverently a team of Browns carried a figure wrapped in cloth. They gently lowered the body into the bath and hastily stepped back as Malek started to play once again. He hammered down on the keys with a kind of furious energy, the music boomed around the entire cavern as the notes masterfully played out the ritual.

The purple ooze glowed and sparks erupted from the surface as the figure started to twist and contort within its wrappings. As the ooze started to flash the cloth burned away to reveal the body of Succubus Queen Laurcelle in all her beauty.

"Return to us." Sierra's yellow eyes gleamed brightly, "Rise my dear, rise."

With a great splash of ooze Laurcelle sat up in the bath and her wings unfurled as she took deep gasping breaths.

"It works!" Sierra screamed with her clenched fists raised in the work, "It works!"

The music stopped abruptly as Malek turned to see what his sister was screaming about, "Ah, welcome back Laurcelle."

"Lord Malek?" she looked at him in utter disbelief, "What happened?"

Malek rose from his seat, "I'll let Sierra fill you in. Meanwhile Amelia and Cynthia will secure Gwen's body from Everlight. The ritual will be ready for this evening." He looked over at Cynthia, "Don't worry sis. Our family will be back together before this day is out."

When the others had left Sierra and Laurcelle sat down at a desk, "It's nice to see you again." The hybrid smiled, "I was getting kinda lonely."

Laurcelle raised an eyebrow, "So what happened following my death?"

"Well," Sierra thought back, "After the fall of Heaven's Peak..."

**(EVERLIGHT)**

Ventrika landed on the outskirts of the destroyed resort. Her passengers swiftly disembarked.

Cynthia and Amelia walked through the ruins and onto the beach where the enchanted sand coffin held the body of Cynthia's love.

"Soon Gwen." The fiery hybrid gently stroked the lid, "You and I shall be reunited."

Amelia glanced around cautiously, "C'mon cousin. Let's go before something goes wrong."

"Right." Cynthia raised her hands and shoved the lid aside with one massive push. When she saw the body within her heart cried out while her face remained calm.

"By tonight you'll be back together." Amelia squeezed her shoulder, "Then the family will be whole."

Cynthia smiled, "Thanks Ami."

**(CAVERNS/THAT NIGHT)**

The ritual was performed once again in Sierra's lab. Gathered to witness it were Sierra, Laurcelle, Amelia, Rachel, and Cynthia. They stood silent as Overlord Malek's music echoed around the room while the stone bath glowed in the wake of its spell.

A hand rose from beneath the ooze and grabbed the rim of the bath to pull its owner free.

"She lives." Cynthia whimpered as tears leaked from her eyes, "She lives."

The daughter of Queen Fay rose from the ooze and gazed around with initial fear and uncertainty. But when her eyes met Cynthia the two rushed at each other and embraced as though the other was the last link to life.

Fading away the music lowered in volume as Malek brought the song to a close. He smiled briefly at the reunited pair before gesturing for everyone to follow him out and give them some peace. Not to mention that Gwen was naked and his sister was already starting to pull the elf towards the spare bed.

Once safely out of the room Malek sighed happily, "Back together again."

The group dispersed as Laurcelle and Sierra went to get something to eat, Amelia retired to her room to polish her blades, and Malek accompanied Rachel back to his room where the resurrected vampire was ready to prove her devotion to the Overlord.

Gnarl smiled to himself as his ears twitched slightly. A powerful unity indeed had gathered around the Overlord, now it would be time for him to reclaim his empire... and then the entire world.

**Yeah that'll do for now. Sorry about this chapter but it's going to set the stage for the next one. Let's recap shall we? Gwen and Laurcelle are back from the dead, Rachel is alive and serving the family with little or no memory of past events, and their current base is in a cave. Okay then, see you next time readers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**General Herbison: Hello readers and welcome back. Now in case you did not know today is an important day for me. Today is the day that I first published my first piece on fanfiction several years ago. In addition to that this is also my birthday so double celebration!**

**Cynthia: Happy fanfiction birthday General.**

**Sierra: And happy real birthday as well.**

**General: Thank you. Disclaimer time, I do not own Overlord or its characters but I claim my storyline and OCs. Now, on with the story.**

Now that everyone had been brought up to speed it was time for a full conference on their situation.

"Right," Malek sat down at the table, "Let's get this started."

He glanced around at his assembled team. First on his left was Rachel, who smiled sweetly at him. The remaining vampire forces had fallen under her command, but despite her eagerness to please him he still kept a cautious eye on her.

Beside Rachel sat the succubus Queen Laurcelle. Her people had begun to flourish with her return and new succubi were already being born as his humans mated with them. Newborn males were taken as soldiers, human females were recruited for Amelia's forces, but the majority of creatures born were succubi. While he did not approve of her methods she had convinced him that mass breeding was needed to replenish his forces and that her people had no problem with it.

Next in the ring was his cousin Amelia who was currently spinning a knife around her hand. Aside from the family ties she had had taken up the position to train an elite team of assassins in the arts of knives, darts, stealth, poisons, and also took classes on medical practises for those without magic.

Moving on his gaze settled on Gwen and his hybrid sister Cynthia. The two of them were so close that Gwen was practically sitting in his sister's lap as the fiery female caressed the elf's shiny brown hair. While he was glad his sister was happy their constant signs of affection for each other were beginning to get awkward and he coughed pointedly. Gwen slid back onto her seat hastily but Malek could imagine they were holding hands beneath the table.

Finally he turned to the figure on his right, his other sister, Sierra. Her knowledge was superior to his in areas of the modern world. Plants, machinery, minerals, supplies, genetic modulating, she even had found time to begin designing a new base for him which would be an improvement on the former ones. Her relationship with Laurcelle had been explained as 'Intimate friends', but nothing more.

"Full report." Malek turned to Rachel, "Your resurrection abilities? Have they been working as planned?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes, sire. I am pleased to report that ninety-three skeleton warriors have been created."

A useful move was that any human who died in his service, their bodies could be brought back as walking dead. While some found it creepy to see skeletons and zombies dressed in armour they were gladder the undead was on the same side.

"Good." Malek smiled as she blushed, "Laurcelle?"

The succubus rested her head on her chin with the elbow propped on the chair arm, "Good news and bad news. The good news is that twenty-seven new succubi have been born along with a dozen women and twenty men. The bad news is that humans take a long time to grow. We will need at least twenty five years for this batch of humans to be ready. "

Malek sat back in his chair thoughtfully, "For now maintain the breeding. We'll examine the statistics at the next meeting."

"Yes Overlord." Laurcelle bowed her head.

"Cousin, what do you have for me?" all eyes turned to Amelia.

Flicking a strand of her blonde hair she glanced at her report, "I have five fully capable agents trained with eleven more well into their training. We wish to be known as the 'Cult of Amelia'." she added casually.

"You want to name your assassins after yourself?" Sierra raised an eyebrow.

Amelia shrugged, "Why not?"

"That is acceptable." Malek nodded, "Gwen?"

The elf looked up, "Well, since most creatures of light magic were wiped out I haven't been able to recruit anything. If it helps my magic has begun creating vegetation. There are large patches of crops well on the way."

"Food then." Sierra ticked her list, "We'll acquire meat sources tomorrow."

"Don't stop!" Cynthia cried out.

Everyone turned to the red skinned hybrid. Sweat was trickling down her face and she was trembling.

"Cynthia?" Malek asked concernedly, "Are you okay?"

Her hands slammed down on the table, "Yes." She gasped, "Yes I'm fine."

With a groan of impatience Amelia reached out and tapped Gwen's shoulder, "Enough."

The elf blushed red and lowered her gaze, "Is it that obvious?"

Malek looked around in confusion, "What am I missing?"

"Gwen is using her finger beneath the table to stimulate your sister." Laurcelle answered bluntly, "I can smell the arousal from them."

Deciding to close his eyes and count to ten with deep breaths proved effective and Malek regained his calm sanity, "Okay, Gwen is dealing with food, Cynthia what do you have to report?"

"I've got Ventrika doing supply runs to the nearby villages." She wiped her brow, "Small teams have been obtaining animals for us to breed. We have fifteen chickens and nineteen sheep but at the rate they can breed we should have a lot more soon. This'll get us eggs and wool as bonuses which we can use or sell. I've also taken the liberty of stocking up on firewood and fresh water."

"Excellent." Malek noticed Sierra ticking her list, "Sierra, your turn."

His green skinned hybrid sister consulted her notes, "We have the supplies and materials needed to maintain our domain quite nicely for the moment. As we breed more animals it should keep up with our increased population as well as the crops Gwen is overseeing. For my personal project I am pleased to report that you can indeed use the artefacts to create a creature of war."

Malek grinned, "How soon will we be ready to create this creature?"

"Get me the life-force and I'll get you a pet." Her eyes started glowing yellow, "This will be one of my greatest experiments ever."

"Alright then. Since everyone seems to be well on track we will finish this meeting early." Malek rose from the table and everyone did likewise, "For those who do not know, in less than a month I will meet Lord Edward in combat to finish our rivalry. While I intend to be victorious I must ensure that, if I fall, our empire will go on. Rachel meet me in my quarters, the rest of you are dismissed."

**(PALADIN CAPITAL)**

"You intend to meet the Overlord in battle?" Grand Mage Dunagin gaped at Edward, "He will most certainly use treachery and deceit to kill you."

Edward shook his head, "I do not believe so. Despite his reputation he does have a sense of honour. He will meet me at Leville Bridge as we agreed and there we shall fight until one of us is dead. I pledge that I shall be victorious and with his defeat then his empire will be totally destroyed."

The Grand Magi exchanged glances before Dunagin spoke again.

"Go with our support. If you are victorious you shall be raised to the title of Grand Magi and be granted a new body."

He had almost got used to his current one. Edward looked down at the powerful elf body that had fought beside him against the Overlord before it was killed. He had purged the carcass and taken it as his own body. Now he possessed his own magical talent along with the strength of his fallen comrade. But it would be nice to get back into a human body.

"I must return to my training." He bowed deeply to the elders, "I shall defeat his evil."

**(CAVERNS)**

"I am going to return your memories to you." Malek informed Rachel as they stood in the centre of his quarters, "But this time I shall allow the influence of your current form to take hold."

She tilted her head to the side slightly, "What does that mean?"

"It means that while you will remember your evil actions and your vast intelligence about the undead you will still remain as you are now, polite, shy, and friendly."

Rachel nodded, "Yes, sire. I am ready."

Malek lifted his hand and placed it on her face as he let the memories of what Rachel had been surface. He concentrated on her experiments and her skills with magic. As the memories filled his mind bolts of lightning surged from his fingers and into her head. They broke through the barriers of the mind and unlocked the old Rachel. But as the pure dark of her began to rise Malek and Rachel's light side swarmed on it with their own energy. The dark tried to fight back but against these two it didn't stand a chance.

Staggering back from her Malek took a deep breath as a whirlwind of lightning encircled Rachel. She lifted off the ground and screamed as black smoke billowed from her mouth and formed into a new form.

"My master." Rachel, adorned in a rather revealing black and red velvet dress bowed deeply to him, "I am free to do your bidding."

Such dark energy! Malek blinked as he sensed the power this creature of evil possessed. Then his eyes noticed another form rising from the ground.

"Sire." Rachel smiled warmly. She was wearing a flowing white and gold silk dress and, like her dark side, bowed deeply to him.

Malek lifted a finger and pointed at the one in the provocative dress, "Evil?"

"I am whatever you want me to be, my master." She purred.

His finger turned to point at the elegant dressed one, "Good?"

"I am bound to you." She answered, "I am your loyal servant."

"Two Rachels?" Malek found himself accepting this unforeseen change of events, "Both of you have the same memories of what happened?"

"Yes." The nice side answered, "I must apologise to your sisters and cousin for the harm I caused them."

"Yeah I should do that as well." The evil side admitted, "Might as well clear the air."

"Okay, you two need different names." Malek pointed at the nice side, "From now on you will be Rachel." He turned to the dark side, "And you will be...Vampira."

Both sides grinned, though Vampira's was more a sinister one.

"Rachel, you will oversee the undead forces. Vampira, you shall return to your original position as my bodyguard."

Rachel vanished in a flash of white light as Vampira advanced on Malek, "If I recall there was another service I performed for you."

"Indeed." Malek cupped her chin, "I remember those nights quite well."

She seized his shoulders and flung him onto the bed, "Well then, let's make up for lost time."

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER/DINING CHAMBER)**

Rachel had been accepted by the others quite easily; Vampira on the other hand had been met with suspicion and cold shoulders. Not that she cared.

Now both sides were cuddling up to Malek at the table while Gwen and Cynthia were feeding each other assorted fruits and sneaking kisses when Malek wasn't watching.

"Excuse me." Sierra finally lost her patience, "Can we have a normal meal for once?"

Amelia raised her hand, "I agree with Sie."

"Likewise." Laurcelle added as she ripped a chunk of chicken from the bone.

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit much." Malek gestured to seats, "Rachel, Vampira."

Looking only slightly upset they did as they were told and sat down.

"You two as well." Sierra directed at her sister.

Cynthia pouted slightly, "Fine. But when you start making out with someone and I interrupt don't give me any lip."

Once everyone had settled down Malek raised his goblet, "To us. The future rulers of this world."

"Cheers." They echoed and raised their goblets.

"Quite right, sire."

Malek paused and looked around for the source of the voice, "Gnarl?"

"Over here, sire."

Malek looked around, up and down, until spotting the advisor sitting on a small rock, "Where have you been lately?"

"Ah well, you see, after everything that has happened I've started up production of Minions. Excess life-force gathering from slaughtered animals and all that. Not to mention that a large colony of beetles was found just over the ridge. We've been gathering the energy as per Lady Sierra's orders for her special surprise. I'm pleased to report that we now have about fifty of each Minion type. But until we can establish a solid base only the ones birthed from the Hives will be available."

"That will suffice for now." Sierra smirked, "I have the reserves I need. As we speak your followers are prepare the ritual. By the time we have finished dining everything will be in place."

Gnarl's ears twitched, "What exactly are you going to create anyway?"

"That would be telling."

**(PALADIN CAPITAL)**

Edward sat in his room, deep in meditation. Recently he had felt surges in energy that were linked directly to him. So either his family had been affected or it was something much worse.

The surges had left a strong aftershock, which meant that something he had killed had been brought back to life.

"Rachel." He whispered, "She has resurrected."

But there was more. More surges of energy. Like the first. After contemplation and a brief vision he worked out who else had returned. The succubus queen and the corrupted elf.

He could not deny it. The Overlord's powerbase was stronger with every day. His numbers were growing and his powers enhancing. When the time came he needed to defeat the Overlord… but now even that might not be enough.

"I need to destroy his council." Edward muttered, "His family."

It was not an action he wanted to do but to save the world from the evil that was the Overlord's empire it would have to be done. This time he would make sure that there was no chance for resurrection tricks.

"Victory at the cost of death." He opened his eyes, "I must research."

**(VALLEY)**

Everyone had gathered in a ring around the ritual site as Lady Sierra directed her assistants on where to draw strange symbols as succubi lowered the Tower Heart down to the ground while Malek stood on a raised platform with his arms folded.

"She is indeed intelligent." Rachel wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Truly she is your sister."

Vampira put her arm around his waist, "Well I have to say that if she's got half the move her brother has then Laurcelle is one lucky succubus."

"As much as I enjoy your flattery." Malek stared down at the circle of runes, "This is not the time."

Dutifully they stepped back as everyone cleared the circle and Sierra raised her voice.

"Cynthia, you're up."

In the air Cynthia was standing proudly on Ventrika's broad back, "Rain fire!" she yelled.

Ventrika opened her massive jaws and unleashed a stream of fire down onto the circle. Instead of scorching the ground the runes started to glow in a variety of colours and the fire faded away as Ventrika lifted higher into the air.

"Amelia." Sierra gestured.

"Bombs away." Amelia cheered as she and her assassins hurtled toxin canisters into the circle. Gas seeped from the broken containers and was sucked into the runes which started to vibrate.

"Activate the Tower Heart." Sierra looked up at Malek.

He reached out with one hand and bolts of energy surged from the Heart and into him. He then reached out with the other hand and channelled the energy into the circle of runes.

There was a second of dazzling light before the runes lifted into the air and started spinning around in a circle at extreme speeds until they shattered into fragments and left a black energy orb floating in mid-air.

"Wait for it." Sierra took several steps back, "Wait for it."

The orb descended into the ground and vanished from sight.

A brief moment of silence descended as everyone waited for something spectacular to happen.

"I can smell it." Sierra started scaling the rocks, "Everyone brace for impact."

A claw smashed through the ground and was quickly followed by another. They dug themselves into the ground started pulling whatever was down there up to the surface.

Slowly a head emerged, followed by a very long neck, then another head, and another, and another, in fact by the time the creature had fully pulled itself out of the depths everyone had trouble keeping an eye on them all at once.

To begin with it had four large clawed feet with thick muscular legs that formed into an enormous body. Stretching from the body were seven long serpentine heads with very long throats. The entire creature was a light shade of grey with yellow slit eyes.

"I present your new hydra." Sierra gave a theatrical bow to Malek.

Everyone, except Sierra, watched in fascination at the creature as its seven heads lowered to stare at Malek.

"I am your master." He raised a hand to the hydra, "Obey me."

Slowly the seven heads lowered their gaze and bowed to the Overlord.

"I just got a pet hydra." He grinned.

Up in the air Sierra patted Ventrika's head, "It's okay girl, you're still my favourite."

Malek stepped onto the central head and it lifted him high above his followers.

"Now is our time. Tonight we march on the group of villages north of here. By dawn we shall have new homes and new supplies added to our own. Onwards!"

As cheers filled the air Malek's enormous pet took the lead as Cynthia and Gwen rode on Ventrika in the skies above while following behind came his army of humans, succubi, undead, Minions and Greemaids. The army bellowed into the night and waved flaming torches to light the way as they advanced for the glory of their master.

Riding atop the central head with Rachel and Vampira beside him Malek wore a confident smirk.

'_This time there will be nothing to stop me.'_

**General Herbison: That seems like a good place to stop for now.**

**Cynthia: Why did you give him a hydra?**

**General: Because they look so awesome. You got a black dragon so it's only fair he gets a pet too.**

**Amelia: What about me?**

**General: One person at a time. Anyway, please review readers and I'll see you all next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**General Herbison: Happy Christmas everyone!**

**Sierra: You seem in a good mood, for once.**

**General: It's Christmas my dear, my favourite time of the year.**

**Sierra: Why?**

**General: The festivities, the carols and most importantly, the birth of the Saviour.**

**Sierra: Happy Christmas then, now do the disclaimer.**

**General: I do not own Overlord nor its characters but I claim my OCs, enjoy.**

With sunrise came a new look at the ring of villages that occupied the eastern land past the mountains that protected them from the rest of the world. Now the five villages had been utterly subdued beneath the arcanium boot of Overlord Malek.

During the night he and all his followers had attacked the five different villages in turn to capture them as his new domain. While at first the people prepared to fight back when they saw the massive hydra and dragon on the Overlord's team a white flag was raised and they bowed to their new ruler.

Moving quickly his loyal followers had secured the villages and taken up guard positions while the people were informed of their new position. As long as they were loyal to the Overlord and provided supplies for his forces they would be entitled to receive protection and magical healings from his Blue Minions to ensure their survival.

Very few had been happy about the situation, but with a massive force occupying their villages it wasn't like they could do anything to stop them.

Now that there were new rulers the town hall in Quarten, one of the villages, served as Malek's base while his Inner Circle oversaw the situations in the other four villages. Already his loyalists were integrating with the civilians to bring them into the folds of his army.

"These villages will be satisfactory for now." He looked down at the unfurled map, "But this tiny section of land will not be sufficient to rebuild my empire. It will provide food and weapons along with plenty of life-force from the wildlife, but it has no connection to the oceans nor does it have access to war machines or substantial gold reserves."

Vampira tapped a seaside village that was a short journey from their position, "If we take this village it'll have vessels that we can use to cross the oceans."

"I don't want to stretch out more than we have to." He insisted, "We're already spread across these villages and my army is little more than a garrison force at each. I need numbers, I need soldiers, dang it I need a legion."

His companion folded her arms, "Your undead forces are rising with each death. If you order all the civilians killed it will drastically increase their numbers."

"But I need living subjects, not villages full of walking armoured skeletons." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I have little time left until I meet Edward in battle and I am not ready."

Vampira moved round to rub his shoulders, "Don't worry, sire. Your family will stand by you through this. Take some time and rest, we will take care of this."

"That sounds like a good idea." Malek yawned, "Inform Cynthia that if she and Gwen can make contact with elf forces we need them in our fight, heck we need any large force."

"I will arrange it."

**(PALADIN CAPITAL)**

Row after row of silver armoured paladins marched through the streets of their city on the way to the shipyard as magi watched from the towers. Word had reached them of the Overlord's takeover of a group of villages. Now that a location had been obtained they were going overseas to both liberate the villages, and finish off the Overlord's forces.

Chosen to lead this mission was Grand Mage Dunagin, who was now standing on the deck of a large heavily armed warship along with his personal bodyguard team of paladins and magi.

Despite protests from Edward the leading members of the council had authorised the attack to prevent the Overlord gaining any ground to re-establish his domain. The plan was to make landfall at a fishing village on the coast that was only a short march from the captured villages. Once there the people would be liberated and the forces of evil eliminated.

"Onwards!" Dunagin raised his sceptre and launched an orb of light into the air. It exploded brightly to signal the fleet that now was the time to cast off.

Crowds stood on the docks to wave farewell and cheer them on their way to victory once and for all.

"I shall be meditating." Dunagin told his bodyguards as he strode for his cabin, "Let none disturb me."

They bowed deeply, "Yes, Grand Master Dunagin."

**(VILLAGE OF TRITEN/TOWN HALL)**

Sierra glumly looked at her report for Malek. An unforeseen incident had occurred that had dwindled their already low numbers.

Her creations, the Greemaids, a fusion of Green Minions and mermaids had all curled up and died in the streets of the villages due to a lack of moisture. Apparently since they hadn't been in water for quite some time it had been very bad for them. So now there were about twenty fresh bodies stinking up the villages and she had lost her babies. Doubtless this would help inspire the civilians to rise against Malek after watching his forces die right in front of them. At the moment they were still too scared of Cynthia's pet dragon Ventrika, Malek's hydra and the fifty or so walking skeletons in armour. But it would only be a matter of time before they tried something.

"You okay?" Laurcelle entered, "I heard about your creations."

Sierra yawned, "Things are falling apart. Even the human loyalists are happier with their own kind than helping create more unnatural forces. My Greemaids are dead. Oh, and several crates of supplies have gone missing." Her shoulders slumped, "We're in ruins. If we are attacked we may as well give up."

"Don't let the others hear you talking like that." The Succubus Queen wrapped an arm around the hybrid's shoulders, "We'll get through this."

There was a brief moment of camaraderie before Sierra hugged the succubus tightly, "I don't know what to do." She confessed tearfully.

Laurcelle stroked her hair gently, "It's okay Sierra. I know how hard it's been on you and Cynthia, but we're all together now. We're not going to fall apart again. You've been so strong throughout this whole ordeal, just let it out."

And so, Sierra's iron walls collapsed and she sobbed uncontrollably on her friend's shoulder for almost ten minutes. The loss of her Greemaids had hit her harder than expected, then add in so much death and violence, worrying about her family and one of the most hurtful was the loss of her two personal assistant Minions, Jagged and Reaper, who she had lovingly called her 'boys'.

When the tears had stopped and the shaking subsided Laurcelle guided the younger woman over to a large seat and sat beside her, "I can't bring them back Sierra, but I'm sure they wouldn't want you to collapse. I mean come on, you're Lady Sierra, you're considered as much a threat as the Overlord himself."

Sierra gripped her friend tightly, "I just feel like I've failed my family. Malek and Cynthia always looked to me when we were growing up for what to do; now I don't know how to fix this mess."

"Nobody's perfect." Laurcelle whispered, "You've done more than most and as I said we'll be fine. Now come on, let's get to work."

**(OPEN OCEAN)**

A strong wind generated by the scores of magi on the decks propelled the fleet on a direct course for the coastal village of Scorikten. Once they made landfall it would be a straight march to the villages. One by one they would be liberated until the Overlord and his family fell.

"Land!" the lookout cried from the crow's nest, "The coastal village is in sight!"

Chosen by the Supreme Council to lead the military force, Paladin Commander William Zakarious marched to the railing and lifted his telescope to examine the landing site for himself.

"Signal the fleet to hold position at the outer marker." He ordered, "Only the command ship will press to the island. We want to assure the people of our intent before they think we are a hostile invasion force."

Flags started signalling between the ships and they began to slow down while William's ship pressed ahead to the village and pulled into dock.

Villagers came swarming towards them armed with harpoons, nets, and clubs. Upon seeing the gleaming silver armoured soldiers marching down the gangplank they halted their charge however.

"Do not worry good citizens." William addressed them from the bow of his ship, "For we are here to rid your land of the villainous evil Overlord and his forces."

By the time he had finished the entire village was filled with cheers and sounds of celebration while his paladins marched through the streets looking every bit the heroic liberators they were.

While the people rejoiced he had the rest of the fleet signalled and they likewise moved in to dock one by one and unload their troops. If the sight of one warship full of paladins was wonderful to these people the sight of a whole navy had them almost worshipping him.

"I do not require thanks." He assured them, "Thanks will be enough to rid this land of the tyrant Malek."

A sedan chair was carried through the streets behind the massive liberation force; though the people had no idea who was inside the sight of four large red armoured paladins carrying it clearly explained this was a figure of great importance.

William marched alongside the sedan chair and leaned close to speak to the rider, "Grand Master Dunagin, shall I order my men to push ahead to the villages? Or shall we take our time and ensure the men are rested?"

"You are here to lead the troops Commander." Dunagin answered, "Do as you see fit."

William saluted, "Yes, sir."

He turned to the lieutenants that flanked him, "Have the bulk of the army move to invasion points two, three and four. Deploy the scouts and instruct the magi to begin their meditations once we stop for the night."

As they scattered to spread his orders William looked ahead at row after row of his soldiers all adorned in magic armour and wielding weapons enchanted by the powers of his homeland. Nothing could stand against this army, not even the dragon that bowed to a member of the Overlord's family and attacked the capital of his homeland.

Time to finish this.

**(VILLAGE RING CENTRE)**

The five villages formed a ring around a large lake that held a small island in the centre. This island was now where the Inner Circle had gathered.

"We have a problem, sire." Gnarl bowed deeply as Malek sat down beside the fire, "It is quite a severe one."

The Overlord sighed, "Alright, let's have it."

"A fleet of warships was spotted by a succubus patrol. We do not know where they went but judging on their size and make I'd say a massive paladin force."

Groans rose out of the whole group and even Ventrika growled a bit as she lay curled up on the bank.

"Obviously intend to finish us off while we're weak." Sierra shrugged, "And they're right. If they attack we are screwed."

Cynthia paused in the stroking of her pet dragon, "Let them try. Ventrika will eradicate them all."

"I expect they've planned for that." Gwen frowned, "Ventrika is not invincible Cynthia."

There were two flashes of light, one white the other black, which heralded the arrival of Rachel and Vampira as they landed nearby and joined the group.

"I have excellent news, my master." Vampira smiled sinisterly, "The enemy scouts have been apprehended. What shall we do with them?"

"For now keep them locked up, we can use them as hostages." Malek looked to Laurcelle, "Have your people keep tabs on the main bulk of the army but do not engage or get too close."

She bowed quickly and unfurled her wings, "I'm on it."

As she flew away Gnarl scurried forward, "We should make plans to flee, sire, this is a battle we cannot win."

Malek sat still for a moment but his darting eyes indicated he was planning something.

"Is there anything we stand to lose?" Cynthia asked, "The Minion Hives, the enchanted stone bath, the Tower Heart and is that it?"

Rachel gestured at Malek, still deep in thought, "And his love of music."

"Oh yeah, Malek's organ." Cynthia scratched her pointed ear, "Well I'm sure we can afford to lose it, no offence Malek."

"Well then," Amelia finally spoke from her position in a nearby tree, "We've got all the vital magical artefacts to evacuate and ourselves."

Malek stirred from his concentration, "No. I stay."

All eyes turned to him with expressions of either confusion to ones of concern for his sanity.

"Sire," Gnarl scratched his head, "I assume you have a plan to survive this battle?"

The Overlord rose to his feet and paced back and forth, "I will remain behind. The rest of you will take Ventrika, and the succubi and get the heck out of here."

Vampira practically flew to Malek and wrapped her arms around him, "I will not leave you to die. Let me make a stand and give you time to flee."

"I have a plan." He kissed her softly, "But for it to work I need to remain behind while you all escape. Allowing myself to be captured by the paladins and magi will let you go free, and lead them into the trap I have just thought of."

Gwen and Cynthia exchanged worried looks as Amelia dropped down from the tree with a cold glare on her face, "No secrets cousin. Spill it."

So Malek told them his plan. Within an hour Ventrika was lifting into the air, Cynthia, Gnarl, Rachel, Sierra, Amelia, Vampira and the artefacts on her back. Escorted by the remaining succubi they flew out across the land to what remained of the Everlight resort while Malek gathered all the remaining troops into a solid line facing the forest that the paladin army was due to emerge from.

"Now my pet." He turned to his massive hydra, "Go and do as I have instructed."

The seven heads bowed to him before the great beast descended down into the lake and vanished from sight.

"At arms!" Malek drew his sword, "Victory or death!"

Despite their cheers it was obvious to anyone they were finished. Fifty skeleton warriors, twenty zombies, thirty fighting men, and seventy Minions against several hundred paladin soldiers and magi.

The battle would certainly be short.

**(PALADIN CAMP /NIGHT)**

William finished outlining his plan to his lieutenants, "Then Spire will sweep in from behind and ambush his forces while Sceptre presses on the left flank. Total victory shall be ours."

His officers saluted before walking away while he turned back to his battlefield design.

"Commander."

William jumped to his feet and saluted as the gold and red robed figure of Grand Master Dunagin approached, "Sire, how may I serve you?"

Dunagin settled himself in a chair at the table and gestured William to do the same, "I trust everything is ready for our glorious victory?"

"Yes Grand Master. I am certain we will win this battle with little casualties."

Dunagin smiled coldly, "Take the Overlord alive if possible. We need to show the world that he is powerless and that they need not fear him any longer."

"As you command." William inclined his head, "I will oversee his capture and containment."

Dunagin looked up at the skies as they grew dark, "Night has fallen. We must attack now."

"The men are not fully rested." William hinted, "But your orders will be followed." He raised his voice, "At arms men!"

Roars filled the camp as the message was spread. Armour was strapped on and weapons lifted as magi launched orbs of light into the air from their sceptres to encourage the troops.

"Onwards my brethren!" William held his sword aloft, "We march to eternal glory this night!"

Fatigue and drowsiness fast evaporating and being replaced by adrenaline and excitement his legion of soldiers quickly formed into their formations and started marching through the forest.

**(OVERLORD'S LINES)**

On a raised platform Malek watched grimly as the torches held by the paladin army advancing through the forest towards his rather pitiful defence of humans and undead while Minions were lying in ambush positions through the villages to cover his retreat.

"Fight my faithful!" he bellowed, "Let none stand against us!"

With bloodthirsty yells his army surged forward and the air was filled with the sounds of clashing metal as they engaged the paladins.

As for Malek, he had already noted the paladin force flanking his troops and directed Minions to intervene while he calmly strode back within the village walls and made his way to the town hall. Orbs of energy rained down around him as magi launched their attacks on his forces from afar, but his shield protected him from the majority of the artillery until he stepped inside the town hall and closed the door with only a dozen Brown Minions at his back. Hostages were kept here to prevent the paladins burning him out, so they would have to take him head on.

For nearly ten minutes he waited, sitting on a large ornate chair, with a group of hostages on their knees around him as living shields. Most were terrified but some had the hopeful expression that they were soon to be rescued.

At last the door to the building burst open and paladins cautiously parted to allow another paladin through. This one was clearly an officer judging on the red cape than hung down his left arm in addition to the silver armour.

"Overlord." He greeted, "I am Paladin Commander William Zakarious, and I insist that you surrender and release the prisoners."

Malek rose from his chair and looked at his remaining Minions, "No surrender."

The Browns sprang at William with their weapons swinging. He drew his sword and sliced the heads from four of them before the others could even make contact. Their weapons either missed or harmlessly collided with his armour. With a spinning kick he sent two Minions through the walls and in the same movement stabbed another Minion in the torso.

Down to five the Brown Minions regrouped before spreading out and jumping at the same time. The result was he ducked and they all collided with each other and sank to the ground before being beheaded as a group.

"What were you saying about 'No surrender'?" William asked.

Malek held his hands up reluctantly, "I surrender."

Ignoring the look of surprise on almost everyone's faces he stepped past the hostages and walked over to William, "Are any of my people still alive?"

"None." He answered, "They all fought to the death to defend you. Though we have not found your family, nor the dragon."

"They fled." Malek held his hands obligingly as a pair of magi shackled him with enchanted chains, "Earlier today they ran for it."

"I find that hard to believe considering the devotion and loyalty between your family." William walked alongside Malek as they started out of the village and back to where the main campsite had been set up, with paladins and magi grouped around them.

Malek shrugged slightly, "I wanted them to survive. Figuring if you caught me it'd be enough to leave them alone."

"I see you do possess emotions for others than yourself." William frowned slightly, "Do you think your plan will work?"

Malek smiled coldly, "It will most certainly succeed."

They were met by a familiar old mage accompanied by four Imperial Paladins.

"Grand Master Dunagin." Malek frowned, "I can't say it's good to see you again. Why are you here?"

"I am here to oversee your capture and imprisonment until we return to the capital." The mage leered, "Where you will be tried and executed for your crimes."

Malek regarded him coolly, "We shall see."

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT/BEACH)**

"By now they will have taken him prisoner." Sierra paced back and forth, "They'll be returning to their ships now."

Cynthia and Gwen were lying together on the beach staring up at the moon, "Do you think his plan will work?" the hybrid asked the elf.

"It has a good chance of success." Gwen replied, "Of course it all depends on where they keep him prisoner and if they are expecting an ambush."

Rachel, Vampira, Laurcelle and Amelia were sitting on sun loungers that were only slightly broken while Gnarl was talking to Ventrika as she lay by the water. For a moment it was rather peaceful as they watched the dozen or so succubi moving the magical artefacts into a sheltered cove.

"Does anyone else think Malek is intimidated by us?" Sierra paused in her pacing, "I mean, look at us."

"What do you mean?" Amelia tossed her knee length blonde hair back, "Why would he be intimidated?"

Sierra gestured around the group, "We've got seven beautiful, intelligent and powerful females of different species and he's the only male, not counting you Gnarl."

"Not a problem my lady." He waved over at her.

"So you think he's feeling left out?" Cynthia sat up, "Well I guess that's possible."

"I've never thought about that." Laurcelle admitted, "I can see why it would be affecting him. He started a relationship with me, then we drifted apart when I got together with his sister." She winked at Sierra.

"The same with me." Gwen held Cynthia's hand, "His relationships with Rachel and Vampira weren't exactly smooth either."

"Hang on…" Amelia held up a hand, "Did anyone else hear that explosion?"

**(OCEAN/PALADIN COMMAND SHIP)**

William descended to the holding cells where a team of red armoured Imperial Paladins were standing around the cage that held the shackled Overlord.

"Ah, William." Malek raised his head, "I assume you have something to say?"

"You are dismissed." The commander jerked his head at the stairs, "I need to speak to him in private."

Saluting stiffly the guards marched out of the holding bay and closed the hatch behind them.

"My master." William dropped to one knee, "What is your will?"

"You have done well my friend." Malek grinned smugly, "How long till we are in position?"

William slowly raised his head, "One minute. Shall I free you?"

"There will be no need." Malek assured him, "But open the cell and lift your fist as though you were about to strike me. I can sense Dunagin approaching."

Doing as he was told William used his keys to open the large cage and step inside, "Forgive me if the situation calls for it."

The hatch creaked open and Dunagin swept inside with his bodyguards, "William? What are you doing?"

William's face twisted into utter loathing, "This tyrant has caused so much pain he deserves a measure of it himself."

Before anyone could speak his armoured fist smashed into Malek's jaw and the Overlord jerked back with a grunt.

"That will be all Commander William." Dunagin calmly raised a hand, "I wish to speak to him about the location of his family."

A thunderous explosion shook the ship and the bodyguards hastily formed ranks around Dunagin, "What was that?"

Another explosion and the ship shook violently while Malek started to laugh coldly.

"What have you done!" Dunagin yelled.

Next moment a massive head burst through the floor and swallowed Malek and William whole before descending back into the water as the ship started to flood.

**(OUTSIDE)**

It was chaos as six reptilian heads continued to rise out of the water through the hull of the ships and destroy them from underneath. Those unlucky to fall in the water drowned in their heavy armour while still others were devoured by the hydra.

Dunagin and his bodyguards emerged on the deck to see a long neck and head come crashing onto the deck and smash chunks from it before sinking back into the water.

"We must flee." Dunagin ordered, furious at himself for thinking that the Overlord had been beaten so easily, "Order all forces to abandon the fleet and retreat to the homeland."

But as he finished speaking a head burst through beneath his feet and sent him and his bodyguard into the air before falling into the ocean.

As he ignored his men drowning Dunagin gripped his sceptre tightly and started chanting a spell. Several seconds later he was teleported from the ocean back to the capital of his homeland and arrived, utterly drenched and defeated, in the middle of a council session.

Needless to say the other Grand Magi were not happy.

**(OCEAN)**

As the hydra's other six heads finished off with the paladin force the seventh head rose from beneath the water and opened its mouth to reveal Malek and William sitting on its tongue, quite unharmed.

"An ingenious plan, sire." William pulled a key from his armour and started undoing the shackles, "Instead of trying to defeat a far larger force on land you set a trap to obliterate them where you had a far greater advantage."

Malek nodded calmly, "Now that we've dealt with their forces we shall meet up with my family in the Everlight resort." He held his gauntlet in the air, "Onwards my pet."

The mouth closed as the head sank beneath the water. As long as one head popped up for air occasionally the entire creature could hold enough oxygen to survive with six heads underwater.

Next stop, Everlight.

**General: That'll do. Take care everyone and I'll see you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**General Herbison: I apologise for the delay in updates. Due to technical problems it has made it difficult to keep my stories going. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy. Usual stuff, I do not own Overlord but I claim my OCs and storyline.**

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT)**

The sun was just rising as the seven-headed hydra made landfall and lowered its central mouth onto the sand and opened wide, revealing Malek and Paladin Commander William Zakarious sitting inside.

"I'm impressed that you tricked Dunagin." The Overlord remarked as the two stepped out of the mouth, "He had no idea, and presumably still has none, that you work for me."

William snorted, "Those old fools don't bother with my Order as long as I supply enough warriors to fight for them alongside their mages. Pompous and so superior just because they can use magic and my Order cannot."

"My inner circle are adept at magic you are aware." Malek glanced at him suspiciously, "I will not have you standing against them for that reason alone."

The man bowed his head, "Apologies master. I mean no offence to your empire."

"Relax William, when you spend time with my most faithful you'll come to accept that they are nothing like the mages in your homeland."

The two made their way up the beach as the hydra lay with its heads on the sand and its body submerged in the water. They passed Ventrika, Cynthia's massive pet black dragon, who watched them with her yellow eyes until they left the beach and entered into the resort's town hall where, sleeping around the spacious room, was the rest of the empire.

In one corner was Malek's sister Cynthia, her bright red skin stood out clearly against the brown wood. She still wore the black enchanted one piece that did not burn, considering her powers of fire it had been essential rather than have her turn all her clothes to ash. Her long black hair was coiled up under her head like a pillow and her elf-like ears twitched in her sleep.

Sleeping beside Cynthia was her elf lover Gwen. The elf's long purple hair sparkled with magic as sparks ran along it constantly, a clear sign she was happy. One eye was slightly open and the gold iris shone in the milky white eye. She was tucked underneath a silk blanket, but with both arms around Cynthia's waist the fiery hybrid was keeping her lover warm.

In another corner was Malek's other sister Sierra. Her green skin had altered slightly to better blend in to the brown of the wood for camouflage and her short brown hair added to that along with the brown shorts and small brown top that just covered her upper torso and nothing else. Twitching like her sister's were the pointed elfin ears as her yellow eyes opened briefly then closed as she went straight back to sleep.

Lying with her was the Succubus Queen, Laurrcelle had her large wings spread across the two of them and her fanged teeth were bared in a grin to whatever she was dreaming about. One hand was propped under her head; the other was casually playing with her long red hair.

Moving around the room and the third corner held Malek's cousin Amelia. With her fair skin and blonde hair, which reached her ankles, she was the most human of the family except for the enchanted blue eyes that were the source of her healing abilities after being imbued by Blue Minions. Sitting beside her was Gnarl, who had wrapped a section of her long hair around himself as a blanket.

The final corner had the vampire duo of Rachel and Vampira, formerly one being. Both had the same pale skin, fangs, short black hair and soulless black eyes. The differences were that Rachel was the light side and wore a white and gold dress whereas Vampira as the dark side was adorned in a red and black velvet dress that certainly drew attention.

Nesting in the centre of the room was around twenty succubi that were Laurcelle's personal guard and now acted as the only troops left.

"This is all that remains of your empire?" William asked disbelievingly, "Nothing else?"

Malek sighed, "Yes. I will admit our numbers have been steadily dwindling for some time since Edward turned my own subject against me."

"I heard of his actions." William frowned, "He recently departed the homeland, something about a quest before his duel with you."

Their talking had gently roused the others and before long they were rising to their feet in surprise.

"Who is your friend?" Cynthia asked politely, while conjuring a fireball in her hand.

"This is Paladin Commander William," Malek introduced, "He is on our side."

"What makes him trustworthy?" Sierra approached William and watched him suspiciously, "If he is here then obviously he betrayed his own people, why should we be different."

Malek intervened, "Because he wants the magi gone. He is still the leader of the Paladin Order and commands legions of paladin soldiers. With our alliance he gets rid of the magi and we get an army along with the entire country of theirs."

They still didn't look reassured but at least Cynthia extinguished the fireball and the group stepped outside to start preparing breakfast.

**(PALADIN HOMELAND CAPITAL/COMMAND TOWER)**

Grand Mage Dunagin sat on his ornate throne looking utterly furious with himself, and with good reason. He had led the fleet across the ocean to defeat the Overlord's forces and capture the fiend. Instead the fleet had been sunk and hundreds of lives lost along with the life of the Paladin Commander. Now the military were beginning to grumble against their masters and magi found themselves being questioned by former friends.

The entire homeland was one bad day from a civil war between the paladins and the magi because of this defeat, making it worse was that Dunagin, as a mage, chose to save himself and leave his troops to perish.

"This is most unfortunate." Grand Mage Artegos stroked his long white beard thoughtfully, "We must avoid war with the paladins. It would destroy the peace we have strived so hard to maintain."

Grand Mage Keriss rose to her feet. As the youngest member of the council she was often treated as nothing more than a child, which at the age of twenty-nine she was in comparison to the others who were well over seventy. Her appointment to the council had been as a result of her father's status, a former Grand Mage himself, and her exceptional magical talents.

"Council members," she addressed, "We must accept that our attempts to defeat the Overlord have resulted in substantial losses. For now we must restore the faith and friendship of our lands before seeking revenge."

The others were nodding in agreement, except for Dunagin, "No, we must strike now while he has little forces at his command."

Keriss raised her eyebrows scathingly, "If I recall your plan was a disaster, now we will try mine and wait until we are united again."

"I will not be talked to in that manner." He snapped, "I am your superior on the council and you will address me with the respect as such."

The other Grand Magi looked between the two quarrelling with impatience. It was hardly an inspiration to the people if the council itself was divided.

"I suggest you two resolve your issues in private." Artegos intervened before they continued, "For now we shall wait and keep the people united. This meeting is adjourned."

Once the others left the chamber Keriss sat down on her throne and took a calming breath, but it wasn't enough to stop the tears running down her face. She sobbed helplessly as thoughts of her love filled her mind.

No-one knew of this but a year ago, before her appointment to the Council, she was secretly in a relationship with William. It had remained a secret for several reasons, but it did not stop them cherishing the moments they had together.

Now he was dead as a result of Dunagin's incompetence.

Keriss rose from her throne and strode out of the room. Cold hatred filled her eyes as she gripped her staff tightly.

"Grand Mage?" a paladin stopped in his tracks as she approached, "Is something wrong?"

Without slowing her pace she waved her free hand, "I need to speak to Dunagin."

Moving quickly the paladin rushed to block her path, "I'm sorry Grand Mage, but he has given express orders that none are to enter his chambers at the moment."

"You dare to stand in my way." Keriss snapped, "I am your superior and you will step aside, now."

The paladin drew his gleaming silver sword, "I have my orders. You must leave."

Keriss remained silent as two more paladins stepped out of a side door to stand with their comrade, likewise with their swords drawn, "Please leave madam."

"Fine." She took a few steps back, not trusting they wouldn't attack her, "But I expect to see him soon."

With a filthy look she turned on her heel and strode away. It seemed Dunagin was rightfully paranoid someone would seek his head for the failure.

"Mistress?"

She turned with a smile to greet her two personal paladin bodyguards. They had rather unusual names and as such they didn't speak them aloud for fear of awkward questions. But considering that they never, ever, removed their full armour and helmet it was unusual already. Keriss had never seen their faces but could sense their essence and that was enough to satisfy her of who they were.

"Is everything alright mistress?" the slightly taller one asked.

She beckoned them to follow her and the trio made their way to her personal chambers. Once inside she projected a shield of energy around the door that would prevent anyone getting in, or any sound getting out.

"I want Dunagin dead." She told them, "His failure at the battle cost me the love of my life. I want his head in return."

Her bodyguards nodded slowly, "Understood mistress. What would you have us do?"

"I need you two to lure his guards away. Then I shall deal with him."

They nodded again, "As you wish mistress."

She closed her eyes and stroked the pendant hanging around her neck. It had been a gift from William upon her ascension to the council. It still carried part of his essence that she found gave her strength.

With staff in hand she deactivated the shield and gestured her bodyguards ahead. Time to deal with Dunagin.

**(EVERLIGHT RESORT)**

"So how exactly are we going to accomplish this plan of yours?" Amelia skewered a chunk of roast fish on her dagger and took a bite, "We don't exactly have the forces to eliminate the Grand Magi."

William cleared his throat, "They will be facing their own crisis. My people will be arguing against the mages over this defeat. The Grand Magi will face a civil war and do their utmost to both restore peace, and maintain their authority over the Paladin Order."

"So your soldiers aren't exactly part of them?" Cynthia asked, "You work for them."

"Yes, we serve as the main army of the homeland while they are the higher authorities and act as advisors and powerful support in combat."

Sierra closed her eyes, deep in thought, "Were you to return, could you lead the paladins against the mages?"

"I could." William admitted, "But I will not, at least not yet."

"Why not?"

The paladin frowned, "Because someone very important to me is a mage. I will not allow her to be in danger."

"Ah," Rachel smiled, "Grand Mage Keriss."

William stared at the vampire, "You know her?"

"No, but I can feel an essence from you."

Malek cleared his throat, "In any matter we must, for now, wait until the paladins and the mages are on the brink of war, then we shall make our move. William shall assume command of the paladin army while Grand Mage Keriss will gather mages to our side. The other Grand Magi will be outnumbered and overwhelmed."

"I should send a message to her," William looked at Malek for confirmation, "Let her know about our plan."

Amelia frowned, "Are you sure she will go along with it?"

"We have spoken of overthrowing the Grand Magi Council to ensure a secured authority with both mages and paladins in power." William assured her, "She will be more than happy to agree."

**(PALADIN CAPITAL/ COMMAND TOWER)**

Keriss hid around the corner, listening to her bodyguards trying to draw away Dunagin's guards.

"There is an emergency situation, come with us at once."

"We have our orders from Grand Master Dunagin. What is the emergency?"

"There is an intruder in the tower. We need to cover a large area and find them, for that we need all guards possible."

"Fine, you stay here, you come with me."

Keriss peered around the corner to see four paladins run away down the corridor with only one left standing guard.

"Help." She called faintly, "Help me."

As predicted the guard started running down the hall towards her. Just as he reached the corner she slammed her staff into his head which then collided with the wall and he collapsed.

Checking that he was indeed knocked out Keriss rushed to stand outside Dunagin's room and proceeded to blast the door off its hinges with a spell.

The moment the door blew open a fireball caught her in the face and sent her crashing into the wall. Thankfully her personal shield took most of the damage.

"You think I was unaware of your trick?" Dunagin emerged from his room, staff in hand, "I knew you would attempt to kill me soon after the meeting. By yourself you are not a threat to my power, child."

Keriss raised a hand and launched a ball of ice at him. Dunagin swiped his staff through the air and the projectile shattered into shards which rotated in the air and launched themselves at Keriss. She conjured a wall of energy in the way and the shards harmlessly impacted against it.

"You think you stand a chance against someone of my calibre?" Dunagin sneered, "Pathetic."

Clanking footsteps heralded the arrival of a dozen paladins with drawn swords and led by their captain, the difference was the captain's silver armour had a green dragon across the torso.

"Grand Mage Dunagin? Grand Mage Keriss?" the captain was obviously confused, "Is there a problem?"

"This woman tried to kill me." Dunagin pointed at her, "Arrest her at once."

The captain's helmeted head rotated from Dunagin to Keriss, "Is this true?"

"Yes it is." She got to her feet proudly, "I want him dead."

More clanking footsteps announced the arrival of the formerly knocked out paladin that had stood guard, "Master Dunagin, sir. Are you alright?"

"No thanks to you." He snapped, "Take this woman to the dungeons to await trial."

"A moment, Grand Mage." The captain interjected, "I wish to know the reasons for her attempt."

Dunagin looked furious, "Now? You wish to interrogate her right here and now? Have her secured first then question her."

"I will question her now." The captain replied coolly, "Grand Mage Keriss you have been accused of attempted murder and confessed to it. Why?"

Keriss glared at Dunagin, "He left hundreds of paladins and mages to save his own skin and doesn't even care that they died. I promised someone I love that I would not let such an offence stand."

Silence fell for a few seconds before the captain cleared his throat.

"I, Paladin Captain Cedric Zakarious, acting in place of Paladin Commander William Zakarious hereby authorise the execution of Grand Mage Dunagin."

Before Dunagin even finished hearing that sentence his own bodyguard stabbed him through the heart.

"Apologies Grand Master." The paladin shrugged, "I always did hate serving you."

Slowly Dunagin sank to the floor as blood started pooling around him. He looked up at Keriss weakly with loathing in his eyes before the light in them extinguished.

"We shall deal with the body and blood, Grand Master Keriss." Cedric sheathed his sword, "You had best return to your chambers."

She inclined her head at him, "Thank you."

As she left the scene with her staff back in hand she encountered her own bodyguards waiting for her.

"Congratulations mistress." They bowed.

"Thank you, Jagged, Reaper." She acknowledged them, "Now come, we have to prepare for the next phase of the plan."

**Maraxus: Wait, what the heck? Jagged and Reaper?**

**Lilandra: Yeah, weird isn't it. Sierra's two pet Minions have the same names as two paladins.**

**Maraxus: Who wrote that part in this story? I thought it was supposed to be ending with Keriss finding out William is alive.**

**Lilandra: She already knows.**

**Maraxus: How? I haven't created that part.**

**Lilandra: When you love someone and have magical powers you tend to know these sorts of things. Anyway, please review readers, see you next time.**


End file.
